No tiene XD oOoCONTINUACIÓNoOo
by skZopHiAsk
Summary: Hao y Jeanne  0x no romance x0  quedan atrapados en una ciudad sin poder espiritual alguno. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a las costumbres humanas? autora original HOTOMI Capitulo 15 El llavero de la caja de cereal  FINAL
1. La prueba especial

**mmm.. bueno no me demanden!!!, jaja la explicación de por que esta historia esta aquí, se encuentra en mi perfil , leanla y ya luego critican, ok?,espero que sea de su agrado, si es que no la han leido nunca, en caso de haberla leido anteriormente sean pasientes habra continuación**

**nota de la autora original de esta historia:** Hola, bueno antes que nada debo decirles que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que este fic sea de lo más cómico, y entretenido. No se me da el romance así que a los fanáticos del Jeanne/Hao. Lo siento, de hecho la única razón por la cual estos dos son los principales de la historia es porque son completamente opuestos y se odian a muerte XD. (Además amo a Hao)

Pero bueno, ¡al diablo! Y comencemos:

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE (como que eso es obvio ¿no?)

**Capítulo Uno. La prueba especial**

Las notecias see esparcían rápido. Así es, finalmente después de un año ¡El torneo de shamanes se había reanudado! Al parecer las reglas serían prácticamente las mismas, aquellos que habían logrado pasar a la tercera etapa del torneo no tendrían que volver a repetir las dos pruebas anteriores. Y para su alegría estos chicos y chicas afortunados simplemente tendrían que "reportarse" en la aldea apache para la fecha indicada y después de esto, se repetirían las peleas.

Bueno, dicho esto es obvio que Yoh y sus amigos llegaron a la aldea apache sin las complicaciones de la vez anterior y rápidamente todos se encontraban disfrutando de las comodidades de esta espiritual aldea (Por supuesto "todos" no incluye a Horo ni a Yoh quienes como ustedes sabrán eran constantemente torturados por dos chicas llamadas Anna y Pirika)

Si bueno todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, hasta que….así es… ALGO salió mal.

-¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ HAO ESTÁ VIVO!!!!??- Gritaron Yoh y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Silver acababa de comunicarles esta terrible noticia, por supuesto que él lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, el mismo Hao se había hecho presente ante su persona 4 meses después del primer torneo. Solo que pues digamos que Silver no había encontrado las palabras ni el momento adecuado para decírselo a los muchachos. ..Ejem...cobardía…ejem

-¿Y por qué demonios no se nos había informado nada?-Ren preguntó con su característico enojo.

-Es cierto- Agregó Horo-horo- ¡tenemos derecho a saber!

Silver titubeó un poco, todos parecían molestos excepto Manta que temblaba como gelatina e Yoh que más bien estaba serio.

-Eh... pues verán, lo que pasa es que no creí necesario molestarlos. Además Hao se ha mostrado tranquilo, digo, tiene la misma actitud de siempre pero pues últimamente ha seguido las reglas y no ha llamado la atención incluso parece como si no les guardara rencor…

-¡Ay por Dios Silver no digas tonterías!

Todos se volvieron rápidamente hacia dónde provino la voz, y ahí estaba.

Hao.

En realidad no había cambiado mucho misma ropa, mismo cabello, misma sonrisa….

-HAO – Lyserg se levantó rápidamente apuntando con su péndulo a Hao, quien por supuesto, no movió ni un músculo.

-Relájate ¿quieres? Hoy no tengo ganas de matar a nadie. ¿Qué estabas diciendo querido Silver? Ah sí…Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas no he olvidado el sueño que tengo.

-¿Acaso no planeas vengarte Hao? –Yoh por fin había abierto la boca. Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente. El mayor respondió.

-Mmm! No me considero una persona rencorosa Yoh. Claro que no puedo dejar las cosas así, es decir me dolió ¿sabes?¡¡ FUE HORRIBLE!! –Hao tomó un poco de aire- Pero descuida hoy no te mataré pienso dedicarme un cien por ciento a l torneo de shamanes y cuando el mundo esté a mis pies me dedicaré a pensar en una forma cruel y humillante de patearte el trasero.

Nadie dijo nada, nada se movió hasta que finalmente Hao dio vuelta y agregó

-Bueno tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, personas que ver, cosas que quemar… luego nos veremos.

Y habiendo dicho esto Hao sonrió y desapareció.

Yoh se sentó lentamente, todas las miradas estaban posadas en el, al darse cuenta de esto sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

-Descuiden, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Cómo que habrá una prueba especial?

Horo-horo se encontraba desayunando con su representante del torneo Karim. Ren y Chocolove estaban ahí, pero ninguno había dicho nada. Todos estaban muy interesados con esto de la prueba especial.

-Así es – Dijo Karim sonriendo – Una pelea es la mejor forma de demostrar los poderes espirituales del Shaman, sin embargo para ser el Shaman King no solo se trata de fuerza. Tiene que aprender a valerse en sí mismo, y no depender completa y totalmente de su poder espiritual, también debe aprender el valor de la amistad y de un equipo.

-¿Entonces de que tratará esta prueba especial?- Preguntó Ren con los brazos cruzados.

-¡De seguro será espacial! – Pobre Chocolove…en menos de un segundo estaba en el suelo lleno de golpes, cortesía de Horo-horo.

-Eh… no lo sé muy bien, solo sé que mañana dará a lugar la primera prueba. Hoy en la tarde se darán a conocer los nombres de las dos personas que integrarán el equipo.

Ren dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj…. – Con que…en la tarde ¿no?

Varios shamanes se reunieron frente a las pantallas donde se darían a conocer los nombres de las personas que participarían en esta prueba tan extraña. Yoh y sus amigos estaban aquí presentes. La anciana Goldva sería la primera en saber el resultado y después esta lo haría público.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?

-Tranquila Annita en cualquier momento llegará.

-Lo que pasa es que te tomas las cosas con demasiada calma Yoh.

-Me pregunto qué clase de prueba será.

-Personas como tú no podrán pasarla Horo-Horo

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

-Lo que oíste tonto.

-Suficiente te mataré Ren Tao!

-Me parece perfecto hace mucho que no te ridiculizo.

Ambos shamanes se preparaban para pelear cuando la anciana Goldva hizo su aparición. En verdad parecía preocupada. O más bien… desconcertada como si el resultado de la prueba hubiera sido toda una rareza.

-Y bien queridos participantes del torneo , estoy aquí para dar a conocer los nombre de los shamanes que participarán como pareja en la primera prueba " especial" Pero antes quiero agregar que aunque por un lado se estén haciendo este tipo de pruebas no quiere decir, que haremos a un lado la peleas entre shamanes. Estas seguirán como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un murmullo recorrió a los espectadores.

-Bien, sin más preámbulos he de decir los nombres de los participantes-la anciana suspiró profundamente y después con su vieja voz agregó -Hao Asakura y La Doncella Jeanne.

La doncella Jeanne había salido de la doncella de hierro por solo unos instantes, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal. Cuando el sol le iluminaba la cara y el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones, su oráculo comenzó a vibrar y a emitir el ya conocido sonido.

La doncella leyó rápidamente el siguiente anuncio:

"Este es el anuncio de la prueba especial la cual usted deberá pasar con la aprobación de los GRANDES ESPÍRITUS.

El lugar será mañana a las nueve de la mañana en punto en el estadio principal de la aldea Apache. El Shaman con el que usted unirá fuerzas será:

Hao Asakura"

Lo que pasó después, es un poco difícil de describir… digamos que Jeanne experimentó lo que sería su primer "Colapso nervioso"

Hao había leído un par de veces más el mensaje antes de que su cerebro captara la idea. Cuando su mente, por fin comprendió el concepto de aquél mensaje. Hao pronunció una sola palabra que expresaba de una manera concreta y completa la situación en la que se encontraba justo en estos momentos:

-¡MIERDA!

El momento había llegado, todo el mundo se mostraba impaciente. Todos querían ver qué era lo que ocurriría a continuación.

La doncella Jeanne había llegado, puntual como siempre.

Sin embargo, el que brillaba por su ausencia era Hao, Silver comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que si Hao no se presentaba en dos minutos la prueba no podría llevarse a cabo.

-Tal vez le dio miedo-Dijo Horo-horo con ambas manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo dudo mucho, seguramente quiere llamar la atención. Ya sabes cómo es ése tipo.-Respondió Ren.

La gente pensaba seriamente en retirarse cuando por la puerta principal del estadio, apareció Hao. Sólo que esta vez su rostro no mostraba cinismo, ni burla ni nada por el estilo. De hecho... se mostraba como si algo realmente le molestara.

-¡Ya era hora! – Gritó Silver dirigiéndose hacia Hao.

-No molestes ¿Quieres? Tenía asuntos pendientes, cosas más importantes que estar aquí...

-¿Tener diarrea es un asunto más importante que convertirte en Shaman King?

Una voz potente aunque un poco aguda fue escuchada por todo el estadio. Acto seguido, un espíritu rojo y con grandes cuernos se materializó a lado de Hao. Se trataba del espíritu del fuego. Sólo que esta vez se encontraba en su modo de orbe espiritual (ya saben, como aquella vez que salvó a Hao de bebé...). Unas cuantas risas se escucharon por el auditorio ante el último comentario.

-Ejem... Ejem... Por favor ignórenlo no sabe lo que dice- Dijo un sonrojado Hao.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no te acuerdas, por Dios ayer en la noche te tardaste HORAS ¿Me escuchaste? HORAS. Dios en verdad creí que esta vez SÍ te morirías. Hasta se me hizo extraño que tus gritos no despertaran a nadie- Argumentó el espíritu del fuego como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo…

-¡Cállate! ¡¡¡Te dije que no hablaras!!!

-Ay pero que carácter…

-Suficiente. YO Hao Asakura, tu amo te ordeno que te calles.

-¿Pero porqué?

La discusión continuó… Jeanne suspiró. Esto era en verdad increíble, no solo estaba obligada a pasar una tediosa prueba con su peor enemigo, el mal encarnado, el mismo demonio. Sino que además tenía que soportar estas "tonterías" lo cual hacía que su tortura fuera más larga.

Por otro lado el público estaba en verdad divertido, era gracioso ver a HAO ASAKURA "el todo poderoso Shaman" el señor: "Oye ¿quieres que te queme?" ser humillado por su propio espíritu. Incluso Anna había emitido unas pequeñas risitas.

Después de reír un rato Silver decidió que ya era hora de que la prueba comenzara.

-Bien...jeje... ahora que están listos se les dará a conocer la prueba que deben pasar:

Lo que ocurrió a continuación tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría de los presentes. Todo comenzó con una leve sacudida en el piso la cual fue aumentando, después el centro del suelo donde Hao, Silver y Jeanne se encontraban parados se fragmentó en dos. Y comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Debajo del piso comenzó a elevarse una especie de marco con caracteres extraños.

-Discúlpeme...pero no entiendo.-dijo una confundida Jeanne.

Silver comenzó con su explicación:

-Lo que ven aquí es un portal, sirve para transportarse a diferentes partes del mundo. Verán, la prueba es más o menos una búsqueda… Yo les daré una pequeña pista, ustedes deberán descifrarla, seguirla y llegar a la siguiente pista. Así hasta llegar al final.

Un silencio recorrió el estadio…

-¿Entonces esa es la EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTE prueba? –Hao preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

-Eh…-Silver tragó saliva- Pues si… ¡es como un rally!

-¿Rally? ¡¡Qué estupidez! ¿Por qué hacen esto? Por Dios hay una cosa llamada ¡inteligencia!

-Eh... fue deseo de los grandes espíritus…

-Al diablo con eso Silver….

-Por favor Hao – Jeanne dijo- Deja que Silver termine, aunque si tienes miedo puedes retirarte de la prueba, es decir siempre supe que no eras lo suficientemente hombre.

Hao miró a Jeanne, primero con odio y luego con una mirada despectiva. Sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a Silver que continuara.

-Sin embargo, la prueba tiene ciertas eh… abstinencias.

-¿Abstinencias?- Preguntaron ambos shamanes al unísono.

-Así es. No tendrán ninguna clase de poder espiritual. Bueno, podrán ver fantasmas pero eso es todo.

-¿QUÉ? –Gritó Hao.-OSEA QUE SERÉ UN…UN SIMPLE……

-Humano- concluyó Jeanne -¿Qué ironía no Hao?

-Silencio a ti nadie te habló niña, ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que eras demasiado entrometida. En verdad detestable.

Silver interrumpió la discusión que estaba a punto de estallar y dijo:

-Silencio, aquí está la primera pista- Silver le otorgó a Jeanne una pequeña llave, dorada y con finos detalles azulados a las orillas. -Ahora, entren al portal por favor.

Una muy ofendida Jeanne entró en el portal y desapareció. Hao iba a seguirla cuando fue detenido por el espíritu del fuego.

-Pero Hao…

-¿Qué quieres?

-No nos veremos en tal vez mucho tiempo...

-Y eso qué…

-Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

-¿Disculpa?

-Toma, se cuanto te gusta – El espíritu del fuego colocó junto a Hao un pequeño, dulce, tierno y rosado osito de peluche.

-Ah... ¿Qué te sucede? Yo no necesito nada de esto…

-Vamos no mientas, ¡si adoras a este osito!

-Suficiente...por favor...no de nuevo.

-Claro que si Hao tómalo, tómalo antes de que me arrepienta.

-¿Estás loco?

-¡QUÉ LO TOMES! – El espíritu del fuego arrojó el oso a los brazos de Hao, después empujó a este hacia el portal y desapareció…

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, se encontraban en una ciudad, transitada con muchas personas, ruidos y hedores.

-Como odio estos lugares…. Son tan…humanos.

-Por Dios Hao… como si tú persona fuera algo no odiable.

-¿Por qué demonios de entre todos los participantes me tuvo que tocar contigo?

-No me agrada más la idea que a ti.

-Quiero que sepas que cuando todo esto termine morirás,

-Lo mismo te digo demonio.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Jeanne fue la primera en hablar

-Quiero descansar.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplauda o algo?

-Busquemos un lugar donde dormir, mañana empezaremos con la prueba. Ya es tarde.

-Como quieras.

Después de dar varias vueltas, por la zona llegaron a un edificio, viejo, sucio, y que tenía un letrero gigante que decía:

"Motel Karl. Una habitación para tres personas con baño y televisor a solo 5.95"

-Entremos- Ordenó La doncella.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? Ese lugar es repugnante.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-No, Porque nunca lo he necesitado.

-Entonces cállate, tenemos que ahorrar, para la comida y todo eso no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Ambos entraron lentamente.

La "recepción" era oscura, sucia y pequeña. En el centro había un pequeño escritorio con un hombre delgado y tonel cabello grasiento sentado tras él.

-Buenas tardes – Saludó Jeanne- ¿Es usted el gerente?

-Soy Karl

Jeanne no se esperaba esa respuesta, ¿Qué demonios tenía eso que ver? Luego recordó que el motel se llamaba "Motel Karl" Así que seguramente ese hombre era el dueño.

-Claro…-Ella continuó – Eh bueno mí…. Conocido y yo queremos rentar una habitación. ¿Podría por favor cobrarnos y asignarnos una?

-Mmm...Bueno….

Hao giró los ojos y añadió.

-Pero que tarado.

-HAO- Jeanne lo reprendió- Eh discúlpelo es que el camino...eh está muy cansado… y pues...

-¡Por Dios Jeanne solo míralo! ¡La saliva se le escurre por la boca hasta el cuello! Es repugnante…

-Tomen… -Karl estiró la mano con una llave en esta. Parecía no haber escuchado una palabra de Hao. Jeanne le pago a Karl, tomó la llave y subió las escaleras seguida por Hao.

-Disculpe señor Karl…pero el anuncio decía que era para 3 personas, y aquí solo hay una cama...

-Pues si, en el piso caben 2 personas más, puede llegar a ser muy cómodo. Por cierto, ignoren a las cucarachas del baño, no hacen nada además pueden llegar a entablar excelentes conversaciones.

Hao suspiró, Jeanne abrió los ojos más de lo normal y trató de fingir una sonrisa…claro que fallo lo que más bien logró fue una mueca de asco con un tic en el ojo.

-Bueno disfruten su estadía. Soy Karl.

Y diciendo esto se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ HAO YO DUERMO EN LA CAMA!

- No lo creo niña, yo gané. A menos….que quieras compartirla. -Hao sonrió.

- ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!

-Ja ja, ja… Vamos yo se que te gusto…

-¿PODRÍAS COMPORTARTE COMO UN CABALLERO? ¡HAY UNA DAMA PRESENTE AQUÍ!

-¿Dónde? No la veo

-OH HAO ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO, INSUFRIBLE, PERVERTIDO, CÍNICO, PIROMANIACO, ARROGANTE, ¡MALVADO QUE DISFRUTA BURLARSE DE LOS DEMÁS!

-Mmm... Olvidaste guapo…

-La cara de Jeanne se tornó roja, apretó los puños, los dientes y los dedos de los pies. Tomó aire y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo:

-¡¡¡YO DORMIRÉ EN LA CAMA!!!

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

El techo que estaba sobre la cama produjo un fuerte ruido, luego se le marcó una fisura y el techo se desplomó. Después de esto, del hoyo que quedó cuando el techo se cayó, una tina gigante de baño color rosa cayó justo encima de la cama haciéndola pedazos. Cuando el polvo se dispersó Hao y Jeanne miraron con confusión y asco lo que había dentro de la bañera:

Un hombre gordo…de hecho era extremadamente obeso, calvo y con un tallador en la espalda volteó a ver a Jeanne, luego a Hao, luego a Jeanne de nuevo y dijo:

-Uy, creo que en verdad debí haber hecho la dieta ¿No creen?- Hao parpadeó incrédulo- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, con permiso.

-El hombre- para el horror de Jeanne- se paró completamente desnudo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hao y Jeanne dirigieron sus miradas el uno al otro. Luego Hao sonrió y dijo:

-Está bien Jeanne. Tú duermes en la cama.

CONTINUARÁ….

**nota de la autora original**: Sé que lo del Rally fue algo estúpido… Pero Hey, Mi historia no es precisamente algo lógico. Díganme si les gustó o si los hizo vomitar cualquier crítica, o sugerencia es aceptada.

Próximo capítulo:

Buscando trabajo.

¿Jeanne como estilista? ¿Hao como un dependiente en una tienda de comestibles?

**ok, espero que quedara que esta historia no mepertenece, si queren saber el por que de esto lean la explicación completa en mi perfil, gracias!!!, algo más, a esta historia le hice un par de modificaciones de tipo gramaticales y ortograficas de forma que quedara más entendible. si estabas esperando la continuación de este fic, pronto sera el día!!!!**

**atte: skZopHiAsk , etto... bye ¬¬, sigan al pendiente, ^_^, jeje, espero poder llegar al gusto de todos como lo hizo la autora**


	2. Buscando trabajo

Capítulo 2: Buscando trabajo.

Jeanne tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Por supuesto que no podía dormir, es decir... ¿Quién demonios podría dormir en un piso que crujía y que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia de un baño apestoso que servía de casa para mínimo 15 cucarachas? Eso sin mencionar que justo del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba él.

Hao Asakura, a quien había jurado eliminar. Aquél ser engreído. La misma maldad encarnada. La fuente de todo problema en el mundo. ¿Cómo esperaban que durmiera tranquila estando a pocos centímetros de distancia de ese ser?

Y por si fuera poco el hombre gordo que cayó del techo, no pudo dormir en su habitación por culpa del hoyo y había regresado para dormir en la bañera…

-Oh Dios mío- Rogó la doncella -Ayúdame por favor…

A mitad de la noche Jeanne decidió que el examinar la pequeña llave era más productivo que escuchar los ronquidos de un desconocido obeso. La examinó detalladamente y encontró que en el borde de la llave se podía leer la siguiente inscripción:

"NUNCA ES LARGO EL CAMINO A LA CASA DE UN AMIGO".

-Así que…-Hao giró la llave entre sus dedos un par de veces mientras sus ojos releían la pista- ¿Esta es la verdadera pista?

-Así es, lo descubrí en la noche

-¿Y qué significa?

-Pues verás...eh creo que está en clave o algo así y…

-¿Clave?"-Hao dirigió su mirada hacia Jeanne. Luego esta dijo:

-Si es como un código...tal vez debamos seguir el camino a algún lugar o…

-¿No tienes ni idea verdad niña?

-No

-Lo sabía

-Pues por lo menos yo ayer me dediqué a pensar no como otras personas que solo se dedican a….AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

La muchacha emitió un grito desgarrador el cual tomó a Hao por sorpresa. Éste, con un tono de confusión preguntó:

-Por Dios ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡ES ENORME! SIN MENCIONAR ¡¡HORRIBLE!!

Hao dirigió su mirada hacia donde la vista de Jeanne estaba posada. Con una mirada seria y una voz cortante dijo:

-¿El hombre? Sí, eso ya lo sé. Solo que yo me di cuenta desde ayer que cayó del techo

Jeanne dejó de gritar y saltar por unos segundos y dirigió una cara de incredulidad hacia Hao. Luego dijo:

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡No me refiero al obeso! Sino a ¡ESO!- Jeanne apuntó con su dedo índice hacia las patas de la bañera.

Un pequeño ratón se movía lentamente, cada dos segundos aspiraba el aire a su alrededor en busca de comida.

-TE DIJE QUE ERA ¡HORRIBLE!

-¡Ay por Dios Jeanne! ¡Es un simple ratón!

-¡MÁTALO, MÁTALO! -Jeanne había pasado del miedo a la histeria. Lloraba, saltaba y gritaba sin control. Hao comenzaba a desesperarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una bofetada para que se tranquilizara, una segunda voz se unió a los gritos de Jeanne.

-¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉL! ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉL!

La voz pertenecía al gordo. Los gritos de desesperación de Jeanne lo habían despertado. Ahora mismo el hombre se encontraba dando golpes con la pata de la cama hecha pedazos al piso por toda la habitación. El pobre ratón huía asustado.

-¡TRANQULÍZESE ESTÚPIDO! ¡EL RATÓN NO LE HA HECHO NADA!

Ahora era Hao el que gritaba. Un humano estúpido perseguía a un pobre animal indefenso. Eso no lo permitiría oh claro que no. Así que el ratón era perseguido por el gordo y el gordo por Hao….

Mientras tanto:

La señora Lia se levantó de muy mala gana de su cama. Unos gritos la habían despertado. Caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto que daba hacia la calle y corrió las cortinas rápida y furiosamente.

Lo que vio, la dejó helada:

Por la ventana de la habitación del edificio de enfrente se podía ver la siguiente escena:

Una niña, de grises cabellos gritaba sin control mientras derramaba lágrimas. No dejaba de decir:

"MÁTALO ¡MÁTALO!"

Alrededor de ella un hombre gordo y calvo (que sólo cubría su cuerpo con una toalla) corría sin dejar de golpear el piso con lo que parecía una pata de una cama. De su boca salía saliva por montones.

Y detrás de él, un joven de cabellos largos trataba de darle alcance. Lucía enojado y no dejaba de decir la frase: "Humanos estúpidos, todo lo destruyen"

Y en medio de esta escena, una bañera rosa.

Cerró las cortinas lentamente. Dormir, eso era lo que necesitaba.

De vuelta con nuestros protagonistas:

Lo había acorralado. Esa era su oportunidad, levantó en el aire la pata y con fuerza dio el primer golpe. Lo que él no contaba es que Hao estaba dispuesto a defender al animal a cualquier costo. El plan del chico consistía en lanzarse hacia el gordo y detener el golpe con sus manos.

Y así lo hizo…. O por lo menos lo intentó. Lo que salió mal es que se resbaló justo antes de saltar y cayó justo enfrente del gordo permitiendo al ratón escapar. Pero… el golpe no fue detenido ¿Y están de acuerdo que tuvo que pegar en algún lado no? Pues así fue…el mazo impulsado por la fuerza del hombre gordo golpeó justo ESE lugar que se encontraba entre las piernas de Hao….

"!"

Jeanne apretaba los dientes lo más fuerte que podía, jamás hubiera imaginado que contener la risa era algo tan difícil.

-Estas….je je…. ¿estás seguro de que estás bien Hao?

-Estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias.-El tono de su voz estaba lleno de enojo.

-En…ji ji, ji… ¿entonces porqué caminas así?

Hao caminaba despacio. Muy despacio. Y sus piernas iban abiertas tan abiertas que la altura de su cuerpo en total estaba al nivel de los hombros de Jeanne.

Esto era tan humillante. Un humano, (y no cualquier humano uno humano con colesterol y pésima condición) y un palo habían sido suficientes para hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a una de sus peores enemigas. Pero esto no se quedaría así. SOBRE SU CADÁVER. Él se vengaría, no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero podían estar seguros de que obtendría su venganza.

Después de una hacer en 15 min el camino que normalmente toma 5 de su habitación hacia la recepción, ambos shamanes se mostraban sorprendidos al ver que Karl los esperaba con mirada seria.

-Veinte mil-Dijo Karl.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Ha dicho veinte mil?-Preguntó una confundida Jeanne.

-El hoyo en el techo, la bañera, los golpes en el piso, la cama y su estadía. En total le deben a Karl veinte mil.-Un hilo de saliva escurrió por su boca y fue a parar al piso. En realidad… cayó en el pie de Hao.

-Imbécil…-Murmuró Hao mientras limpiaba su pie, estaba muy adolorido como para golpearlo. Tal vez otro día.

-Pero señor…todo eso lo hizo el caballero del segundo piso, el rompió todo.

-Él dijo que ustedes pagarían

Jeanne no lo podía creer, su suerte iba de mal en peor. Hao se repetía una y otra vez " Humanos estúpidos" Entonces Jeanne en un intento de no pagar dijo:

-No tenemos dinero Karl- Y sonrió con un rostro angelical

-Trabajo

Fue lo único que dijo Karl antes de retirarse, bueno en realidad fue lo penúltimo, lo último que dijo fue:

-Soy Karl

-Yo no voy a trabajar, no pienso ponerme al servicio de los demás, soy mil veces mejor que esos humanos.

-No seas obstinado, necesitamos el dinero para pagarle a Karl

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? No paguemos y ya.

-Pero eso es robar Hao… es pecado.

-Ay Jeanne… por favor

Hao sonrió. ¿En verdad creía que lo convencería con eso? Que patética. En verdad patética.

Jeanne pensó rápido en un argumento para convencerlo.

-Pero Hao, no solo es para pagar, sino también para pagar alimento y eso

-Nos las arreglaremos

Jeanne suspiró, parece ser que la humillación del golpe se le había pasado. Su cinismo y su actitud arrogante habían regresado. Esperen… ¡EL GOLPE! Eso era…je je, je.

-Lo sabía…parece ser que ese golpe SI te quitó lo hombre.

-¿Disculpa?

-Yo solo decía….no importa si tienes miedo Hao tu quédate aquí, yo trabajaré y conseguiré el dinero.

-¡No tengo miedo! Yo solo decía eso porque…por la prueba si trabajamos no podremos concentrarnos.

-Lo que digas Hao

Eso ya era demasiado. No solo había insultado su hombría (recuerdos dolorosos recorrían su mente) Sino que ¡se había atrevido a insinuar que él era un cobarde! ¿Él? ¿Miedo? ¡NI HABLAR! Nunca había tenido miedo en su vida. Y menos de algo tan absurdo como un trabajo.

-¡CONSEGURÉ UN TRABAJO MEJOR Y ANTES QUE TU Y TRAERÉ EL DINERO!

Y diciendo esto Hao se fue del motel a buscar trabajo.

Fácil. Por supuesto que había sido fácil. Apenas salió del motel, encontró un cartel pegado en la ventana de un pequeño establecimiento.

"Se solicita empleado"

Convencer al dueño había sido fácil. Un pobre anciano que no escuchaba bien. Y así fue como Hao consiguió el primer trabajo en su vida.

-Por favor linda, necesito que me sacudas las frutas y luego acomodes los productos de limpieza

-¿Linda? Hao miró confuso al hombre…

-¿O prefieres que te llame pequeña? -El anciano sonrió, le encantaban los niños. Y esta chica sí que se veía responsable.

-Me confunde señor…yo no soy ninguna…

-Ay que no te de pena, bueno es tarde, tengo que ir a recoger mercancía al centro de la ciudad. Cuida la tienda por mi Hao.

Hao se mostró perplejo. ¿En verdad parecía una mujer?

¡JA! La simple idea le daba risa. Era un anciano ciego y estúpido. Pero eso ya no importaba. Tenía que trabajar.

Comenzó por las manzanas. Las sacudía con un trapo lentamente. Todo iba realmente bien cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó. Un cliente había entrado.

-Disculpa jovencito…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora?-Hao estuvo a punto de escupir. El decir tal abominación lo hizo sentirse sucio. Jamás serviría a un humano… al menos hasta conseguir el dinero.

-¿Me veo gorda en este vestido?- La señora empezó a girar sobre sí misma. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-¿Qué? -Hao parpadeó y abrió su boca.

-¿Que si me veo gorda en este vestido?

-Ah… pues… eh no pero.

-Gracias. Eres muy amable

La señora se retiró rápidamente.

Por Dios…justo cuando en verdad creía que la estupidez humana había llegado a su límite…

Mientras tanto Jeanne:

No es que no confiara en Hao pero es que... bueno la verdad NO confiaba en Hao. Así que mejor había salido a buscar trabajo por cuenta propia.

Lo encontró rápido. En una peluquería. Siempre le había gustado peinar a las personas.

Después de ser aceptada se sentó esperando que el primer cliente hiciera su aparición.

Después de veinte minutos de espera le fue asignada su primera misión:

-Quiero un corte juvenil, algo que me haga lucir moderna y más joven

-Claro-Dijo Jeanne. Colocó todas sus herramientas en orden, y se preparó para desenredar el cabello de la mujer.

Empezó suave y fácil. Pero entonces un objeto pegajoso y de color rosado interfirió con su trabajo.

-Señora… tenemos un problema...

-¿Cuál?

-Hay goma de mascar en su cabello…

- Pues quítala

-Pero…

-Para eso te pago ¿No?

-Bueno…

Dos horas habían pasado ya. Cabello por cabello, Jeanne había despegado cada partícula de goma de mascar. Su tic en el ojo había regresado.

Era hora del corte.

Hao había terminado las tareas que le correspondían. Sin mencionar que tuvo que ir a comprar más frutas porque se equivocó y las limpió con desinfectante de escusados, todo había salido bien.

Por alguna razón creyó que si salía a barrer el piso de la calle en frente de la tienda su ganancia sería mayor, así que no lo pensó dos veces, tomó una escoba y salió.

Barría lentamente, de vez en cuando se detenía para mirar al cielo. Como la tienda se encontraba cerca de un parque se podía escuchar el cantar de las aves. Hao cerró los ojos un momento, aspiró el aire y comenzó a imaginar que se encontraba en un paraíso terrenal.

El cantar de los adorables pajarillos, el sentir el viento contra su cuerpo, el Sol en su rostro, el arrollo a sus pies…

Esperen. ¿Arrollo a sus pies? Nunca antes sus divagaciones habían sido tan reales ¿En verdad había sentido agua en sus pies? Bajó lentamente la mirada, y la dirigió hacia sus pies:

Su pie derecho se encontraba sobre un charco amarillento, su talón, tobillo y pantorrilla se encontraban empapados también.

El responsable: Un perro.

El asco invadió la persona de Hao, una mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro. No importaba…realmente no importaba que fuera una criatura de la naturaleza:

LO IBA A MATAR

-¡¡¡¡VUELVE ACÁ PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA!!!!

-¡Guau! ¡GUAU!

El pobre cachorro huía horrorizado, es decir estaba siendo perseguido por lo que en un principio había creído un árbol. El perrito dio vuelta a la derecha y se dirigió a un callejón. Sus amigos lo ayudarían.

Hao llegó al callejón. Estaba oscuro muy oscuro.

-Oh…ven perrito, tengo una linda sorpresa para ti ¡ven pequeño!… ¡ven!- Hao buscaba detenidamente en cada lugar del callejón. Un fuerte y estruendoso gruñido lo distrajo.

Hao volteó hacia donde había venido el gruñido. Varios pares de ojos lo miraban atentamente, gruñían, todos gruñían. Sin mencionar que cada par de ojos venía acompañado de dos largas y filosas hileras de colmillos.

-Ay mami…- Pensó Hao mientras se disponía a correr.

Jeanne no sabía mucho de moda…pero sabía que le cabello largo y parejo parecía gustarles a todos.

Cortó las puntas, luego un poco mas… pero el lado derecho era más corto que el izquierdo, así que decidió cortar mas el izquierdo. Luego el derecho era muy largo así que cortó más y más el derecho, de nuevo el izquierdo tuvo que ser cortado. El derecho seguía siendo demasiado largo, así que lo cortó. Regresó para cortar el izquierdo cuando se dio cuenta que la señora estaba prácticamente calva.

Sólo unos cuantos pelitos se asomaban sobre su cabeza. Horrorizada Jeanne pensó rápido.

¡TINTE! Eso era si la cubría con un poco de tinte nadie notaría la diferencia. A al menos... eso esperaba.

Tomó un poco de tinte...el rosa era un lindo color. Comenzó a untárselo lentamente.

Jeanne sonrió. Todo quedaría tan bien.

Después de veinte minutos Jeanne observó su trabajo terminado.

Sólo había una manera de describir aquél "look" tan extravagante y llamativo que consistía en una cabeza prácticamente calva cuyo color ya no era piel, sino rosa pastel y con unos cuantos pelos levantados:

PORQUERÍA

Y sip, eso fue justamente lo que la señora pensó al ver su cabello.

Los lloriqueos de la señora eran incontrolables. Eso sin mencionar los gritos de la dueña de la peluquería hacia Jeanne.

Luego Jeanne comenzó a balbucear y gemir por los nervios y al intentar salir corriendo del lugar se tropezó con un bote de basura. Eso hizo que nuestra querida doncella quedara en ridículo…

Sin mencionar que perdió su trabajo y no ganó ni un centavo.

A Hao le dolía todo. Siete perros. Siete perros lo habían perseguido por toda la avenida principal hasta la autopista. Como era de esperarse, le dieron alcance, y después de morderlo (y orinarlo) por todo el cuerpo, el Shaman del fuego tuvo que regresar a la tienda por cuenta propia.

Al llegar a la tienda lo único que el anciano le dijo fue:

-Creí que eras una jovencita responsable, muchos clientes se fueron al ver que nadie los atendía, además guardaste todo mal. Lo siento pero estás despedida.

Y sin ganas de repelar ni nada Hao salió de la tienda.

Jeanne se sentó sobre una banca del parque, no había logrado conseguir el dinero necesario y por si fuera poco, ya iban por la segunda noche y ni siquiera habían logrado descifrar la primera pista.

La chica hubiera seguido lamentándose de no ser porque un olor nauseabundo penetró su nariz haciéndola sentir una repulsión enorme. El olor provenía de detrás de ella. Volteó ligeramente y a sus espaldas en la banca de atrás logró identificar a la persona que despedía ese asqueroso olor.

-¿Hao?

Hao se sobresaltó un poco al oír su nombre y volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Jeanne.

-Jeanne…- Respondió el.

-Apestas

-Eso ya lo sé ¿si?

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y qué demonios le pasó a tu ropa? Jeanne notó que los pantalones del chico estaban manchados de lodo y hechos prácticamente jirones.

-Digamos que mi trabajo no fue precisamente fácil...

-Más bien tu no pudiste hacerlo con propiedad-Dijo ella un poco molesta. Pero en el fondo se sentía un poco alegre al darse cuenta de que su día no había sido tan malo.

-Pues mira.- Hao le mostró cinco billetes a Jeanne con una sonrisa arrogante. -¿Tu conseguiste algo?

Jeanne se sintió avergonzada ya que ella no había logrado obtener nada, ni un centavo.

-No...- Contestó tristemente…

Hao estaba preparado para reír y reír y comenzar a hacer comparaciones groseras con respecto a Jeanne, pero el ver que su día también por lo visto había sido "MIERDA" se detuvo.

-En realidad...- El chico dijo -En realidad yo no gané nada el anciano estúpido para el cual trabajé no me quiso dar nada solo porque apestaba.

-¿Entonces ese dinero que tienes en tus manos Hao?

Hao miró el dinero de mala gana y dijo

-Una señora creyó al verme, que yo era un vagabundo.-Hao suspiró y cerró los ojos. -Me dio este dinero sin preguntar ni nada y dijo "Que Dios te bendiga pequeño" Ni siquiera me dejó devolvérselo.

-Ay Hao... ja ja ja es que si te ves horrible- A Jeanne se le hizo muy divertida la idea.

-Pues corre más de 1000 metros con perros persiguiéndote y yo seré el que se ría.

Jeanne rió más. Hao solo sonrió un poco. Fue en ese momento cuando él se fijó en la inscripción que estaba escrita en la estatua frente a él.

-NUNCA ES LARGO EL CAMINO A LA CASA DE UN AMIGO

Y la estatua eran dos niños que reían mientras uno estaba subido al árbol y el otro trataba de alcanzarlo.

-Niña, mira

-Oh Dios mío es la pista…

-Ya lo sé tonta por eso dije: "Mira"

Ambos se acercaron a la estatua y justo sobre la mano de uno de los niños una caja brillante podía ser vista.

Jeanne la tomó y trató de abrirla, pero no pudo.

-La llave Jeanne, úsala

Jeanne tomó la pequeña llave y la insertó en una pequeña abertura al frente de la caja. Luego la giró suavemente.

Era una caja de música. La tonada que salía de esta era suave y muy dulce .Jeanne creyó que era en verdad encantadora. Hao por otro lado, pensó que era insufrible.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos y después de la caja provino una voz que cantaba al ritmo de la canción.

"_La amistad, siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos. La amistad, siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos, La amistad, siempre…" _

Y la canción hubiera seguido si Hao no hubiera cerrado la caja de un solo golpe.

-Bien Jeanne… ya sabemos cuál es la próxima pista…

CONTINUARÁ….

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

En el Hospital.

Hao experimentará lo que es ser arrollado por un auto… je, je, je


	3. En el hospital

**tardo mucho en subir, pero es que siendo sinceramimadre no me deja hacer nada relacionado con el anime y/o japon**

Capítulo 3: En el hospital…

Hao y Jeanne habían decidido gastar el dinero que Hao "ganó" en un desayuno decente al día siguiente.

Estaban en una cafetería, esa clásica en donde los camioneros se detienen a tomar un café. Ambos shamanes se encontraban sentados en la barra leyendo el menú.

-Yo quiero unos huevos revueltos y un poco de chocolate caliente por favor

Dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa en el rostro después de que la cocinera que estaba detrás de la barra les preguntara amablemente.

-Claro preciosa. ¿Y tú cariño, qué deseas?

-Lo mismo…- Contestó un desanimado Hao. Aunque en la noche habían regresado al motel para que este se duchara, las náuseas simplemente no se fueron.

-A la orden tesoro- La cocinera encendió el radio que estaba sobre una pequeña repisa junto a la estufa, y empezó a tararear la canción que se estaba transmitiendo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer Hao?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues ya tenemos la siguiente pista, pero aún no tenemos dinero para pagar a Karl y tampoco para comer…

A Hao le dolía la cabeza, estaba de pésimo humor es decir sus pantalones estaban arruinados por esos caninos muertos de hambre y Jeanne no le dejaba en paz con eso del dinero…

-No sé niña…- Respondió.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Necesitamos el dinero!

¿Porqué no se callaba y ya? Era molesta. Molesta y tonta. También esa cocinera gorda y con bigote lo era. ¿Por qué lo llamaba tesoro? ¿Por qué la gente estaba en su contra? ¿Por qué estaba en esta estúpida ciudad? ¿Y por qué demonios el hombre de la radio no dejaba de mencionar la palabra dinero?

-Así es, ¡MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHÍSIMO DINERO! ….

Jeanne y Hao dirigieron su atención hacia las palabras que provenían del radio… ¿Dinero? Oh claro que les interesaba.

-¡Sólo tienen que llamar y contestar un sencillísima pregunta y podrán ganar veinticinco mil! ¡Sólo llamen al número 5565758 y ya!

Hao no pensó en nada más corrió hacia el teléfono que estaba junto al baño para mujeres, tomó unos centavos que le sobraron del desayuno y telefoneó el número….

-Parece que ya tenemos la primera llamada amigos. ¿Hola, quien habla?

Hao sonrió. El siempre había tenido suerte, sintió una gran satisfacción al escuchar por el auricular la misma voz que provenía del radio.

-Hola- Contestó. Por alguna razón el mal humor había desaparecido.

Jeanne casi se desmaya de la emoción. ¡TODOS SUS PROBLEMAS FINANCIEROS ESTABAN A PUNTO DE SOLUCIONARSE! Le dirigió una sonrisa a Hao...quién por supuesto no se la devolvió. Pero no solo ella, la cocinera, una camarera y tres hombres gordos que tomaban café también pusieron el cien por ciento de su atención en Hao y en la voz que salía del radio.

-¿Así que jovencito...? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hao Asakura. ¿Podría darme mi premio?

Jeanne se cubrió el rostro. ¿Qué no sabía nada de buenos modales?

-Ja ja ja... ¿Estás muy ansioso verdad? Bueno sólo debes contestarme esta pregunta. ¿Estás listo?

-Si

-¿Quién es, el dinosaurio MORADO favorito de todos los niños y niñas?

Jeanne pudo haber gritado de la emoción. Tenían veinticinco mil en la bolsa ¿El dinosaurio MORADO favorito de todos los niños y niñas? Sólo un imbécil no sabría la respuesta…

Por otro lado Hao no estaba tan feliz. El corazón comenzó a agitársele.

-Usted...usted dijo que sería una pregunta sencillísima

Fue cuando Jeanne comprendió. Hao no sabía la respuesta.

-Y lo es muchacho. Tienes 10 segundos para contestar… 10…9….8…

Jeanne corrió hacia Hao iba a decirle la respuesta.

-…7…6…5…4…

Hao vio venir a Jeanne. No, jamás aceptaría que el premio en realidad se lo iba a ganar Jeanne.

-…3…2…1…

-Eh… ¿Dino… Dino-bobo?

-¡NO HAO NO!-Jeanne casi muere esto no podía estar pasando

-MAL, INCORRECTO POR DIOS, ¡PERMÍTEME DECIRTE QUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL CHICO! ¡DEJASTE ESCAPAR VEINTICINCO MIL!

Hao colgó rápidamente el teléfono. No podía seguir siendo humillado así…pero el radio seguía emitiendo la voz del locutor:

-Ahí lo tienen amigos el idiota más grande de toda la ciudad ¿Dino-bobo? ¿Qué clase de imbécil dice eso? Pero tenemos otra llamada. ¿Quién habla

-Soy el señor Mickeyrorinustein.-Hao y Jeanne reconocieron esa voz. Era el gordo de la bañera. -Y la respuesta es Barney.

-¡FELICIDADES SEÑOR EH…FELICIDADES! Es bueno saber que hay gente con cerebro en este mundo…

La cocinera comenzó a reírse junto con la camarera a todo pulmón. Y uno del los tres hombres que estaban ahí tomó a Hao del hombro y le susurró al oído:

-Chico… eres un idiota…

Hao estuvo a punto de tomar un cuchillo y enterrárselo al hombre pero no pudo porque Jeanne lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo:

-¿DINO-BOBO? HAO! LOS PERDISTE LOS DEJASTE IR QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA DICE DINO-BOBO!

-¿DÉJAME EN PAZ SI? LO SIENTO, ¡PERO EN LUGAR DE PASAR LA TARDE VIENDO PROGRÁMAS ESTÚPIDOS YO HAGO COSAS DE PROVECHO!

-PUES SI PERO ¿DINO-BOBO? YO TE IBA A DECIR LA RESPUESTA

-SUFICIENTE YO ME LARGO

Hao se dirigió con paso fuerte y furioso hacia la salida del establecimiento, abrió la puerta, salió y la azotó. Luego caminó rápidamente y cruzó la calle maldiciendo y apretando los puños sin fijarse si era seguro cruzar debido a su furia. Tal vez fue por eso que el autobús escolar lo arrolló…

A.P.

Hao abrió los ojos pesadamente. Todo estaba borroso. Muchos ruidos y también mucho movimiento a su alrededor.

-¡Oh gracias a Dios está despertando!

-¿Jeanne? ¿Qué diablos pasó?-Hao intentó incorporarse pero unas fuertes manos lo volvieron a recostar y no le permitieron moverse.

-¡Oiga idiota suélteme estoy perfectamente!

-Oh no lo creo muchacho… ¡ese autobús te arrojó veinte metros! ¡Es increíble que estés vivo! Cualquier humano se hubiera muerto

-¡PORQUE YO NO SOY UN HUMANO! ¡SUÉLTEME QUÍTENME TODAS ESTAS COSAS!

Hao apenas había notado que tenía algo extraño en el cuello y unos tubos insertados en la nariz. También su capa había sido retirada. ( Uyy!)

-¿Jeanne? ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?

-Tranquilo Hao. Estamos en la ambulancia. Vamos de camino al hospital. Oh todo esto es mi culpa si no te hubiera hecho enojar

-¡AL DIALO CON ESO NIÑA! ¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE DILES QUE ME SUELTEN!

-No Hao, esto es por tu propio bien...puedes tener hemorragias internas o algo así...

-¡SOY HAO ASAKURA NIÑA! YO SOY EL SHAMAN…AUCH ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME PICÓ?

-Lo siento chico, pero estás un poco agresivo sólo dormirás un par de horas a lo mucho ¿De acuerdo?-

-Yo…yo no tengo sueño...humano estúpido...yo…yo soy…- Hao no pudo terminar de hablar porque calló en un profundo sueño.

A.P.

Jeanne se sentía muy mal. Por su culpa Hao estaba en el hospital… Aunque eventualmente ella lo iba a tener que aniquilar, simplemente se sentía mal por haber provocado ese horrible accidente. Hao salió volando veinte metros y calló…justamente sobre un montón de caca.

-Jeanne? Pariente de eh...Hao Asakura?

-Soy yo. - Dijo Jeanne mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el médico que la llamaba.

-Bueno, parece ser que el jovencito está bien no tiene nada. Unos cuantos golpes, pero nada más.

Jeanne sonrió ligeramente, ahora tendría que pagar TAMBIÉN al hospital el cual solo había confirmado lo que Hao le había dicho en la ambulancia.

-Doctor…yo no tengo dinero.

-Oh niña no te preocupes ¿Necesitas dinero o algo así?- Jeanne asintió.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, en la sección de pediatría buscan a alguien interesado en cuidar a unos cuantos niños. ¿Te interesa?

-Oh ¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro! Sólo subes al elevador, te diriges al piso 3, sigues los letreros, preguntas por la enfermera Sayuri y listo.

-¡Oh Gracias en verdad muchísimas gracias!- Jeanne hizo una rápida reverencia, luego salió corriendo hacia el elevador y pulsó el botón indicado.

-¡ESPERA!- Gritó el médico -¿Y TU AMIGO? ¡AUN ESTÁ INCONCIENTE!

Jeanne recordó la existencia de Hao. La luz sobre el elevador se encendió, indicando que las puertas de este estaban por abrirse.

-¿¡PODRÍA CUIDARLO HASTA QUE REGRESE!?- El elevador abrió sus puertas

(Nah… ¿qué quieren que diga? ¿Ascensor?) Y Jeanne entró rápidamente sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta del médico.

-¡GRACIAS, BUSCARÉ A HAO MAS TARDE!- Y las puertas se cerraron.

A.P.

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó Gigi querida…

-No me importa, no tenemos habitaciones ni camas disponibles. ¿Qué haremos con el muchacho? No tarda en despertar. Y no me digas Gigi…

La jefa de enfermeras, Ginobreva (se corría el rumor de que se habían equivocado al escribir su nombre en el registro. La verdad, es que su madre estaba ebria y trató de decir Ginebra y Genoveva al mismo tiempo y pues…) estaba realmente desesperada ¿Donde pondrían al chico si no tenían lugar disponible?

-Mmm… en otro departamento ¿Habrá lugares?

"Gigi" Caminó hacia el teléfono moviendo su gran humanidad (su frondoso trasero más que nada) y comenzó a preguntar departamento por departamento.

-Doctor, sólo en uno les sobra espacio.

-¿Cuál?

-Psiquiatría….

A.P.

Hao abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una habitación llena de luz y él se encontraba recostado sobre una cama.

-¿En dónde demonios me encuentro ahora?- Preguntó molesto a sí mismo. Una voz ronca y madura le respondió justo a su derecha.

- Piso cinco del Hospital general de la ciudad. Éste es el nivel que ofrece alojamiento a las personas cuyas capacidades mentales y psicológicas no funcionan adecuadamente. O como yo le digo estás en el manicomio con un montón de locos. Soy Liang

Liang estiró su mano en forma de saludo hacia Hao.

-Aléjate…-Fue lo que Hao respondió. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y corrió a la salida del cuarto. Giró a la derecha y chocó con una enorme bola humana.

-Oiga, quítese del camino

La " bola" se volteó revelando un familiar rostro y una cabeza calva. Claro que esta vez en vez de una toalla estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro y una credencial colgaba de su pecho. La credencial decía: "Conserje"

-¡USTED ES EL GORDO DE LA BAÑERA!- Gritó un sorprendido Hao.

-Me llamo Mickeyrorinustein

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SU NOMBRE HOMBRE GORDO Y CALVO!- Dijo Hao, luego se abalanzó hacia el impresionado hombre mientras intentaba estrangularlo.

-¡POR SU CULPA TENEMOS DEUDAS ENORMES, POR SU CULPA ESE ESTÚPIDO AUTOMÓVIL CASI ME MATA Y POR SU CULPA ESTOY EN ESTE LUGAR EXTRAÑO!

-Ay… ¡Ay! Decía el gordo mientras giraba sobre si mismo intentando librarse de Hao.

-¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!- Una mujer delgada y alta que vestía el tradicional vestido de enfermera salió de un cuarto y con la ayuda de un corpulento enfermero separó a Hao del gordo. Ella y el enfermero detenían a Hao por los brazos.

-¡ESE GORDO! ¡DESDE EL MOMENTE EN EL QUE CAYÓ DEL TECHO LO EMPEZÓ A ARRUINAR TODO!

-Claro, claro cariño lo que tu digas ¿Quieres ir a recostarte un rato?- La enfermera tenía una dulce voz, acariciaba el rostro de Hao suavemente. -Tranquilízate un poco ¿Quieres?

-¡NO, NO QUIERO! ¡USTED NO ENTIENDE ESE GORDO ME DEBE DINERO EL TRATÓ DE APLASTAR AL RATÓN Y POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ!

-Claro mi vida, lo que tú digas

-¡TONTA! YO NO ESTOY LOCO ES UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN, ¡NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ!

Mientras Hao seguía dando golpes y gritos el gordo aprovechó y salió por las escaleras.

¡SE ESCAPA! ¡ATRÁPENLO!

-Cariño, el es el conserje déjalo en paz no te ha hecho nada.

Hao respiró profundo. Con esa actitud nadie le creería, dejó de moverse y dijo suavemente.

-De acuerdo.- La enfermera sonrió. Ayudó al chico a levantarse y lo condujo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los demás pacientes del departamento. Cuando lo hubo recostado en su cama salió y cerró la puerta con seguro…por si las dudas.

A.P.

-Hola ¿No cree que mis calzones son hermosos?- Un hombre peludo y de tez morena, con un poblado bigote le mostraba sus bóxers a Hao.

-¿Cuál es tu problema pervertido?- Dijo un asqueado Hao mientras se levantaba y se alejaba lo más rápido posible de este degenerado, sólo para chocar con un hombre pelirrojo, ojos grandes que usaba una bata…y un sostén.

-¿Crees que debería usar uno rosa o uno morado nene?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Hao se alejó de ese lado de la amplia habitación en la que estaba y se acercó a la ventana que estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol por los que era atravesada.

-¿Qué les pasa a estas personas?-Dijo en voz baja Hao.

-Están locos….- Dijo una conocida voz a la izquierda de Hao. Era Liang, Hao miró detenidamente su aspecto: Alto de cabello grasiento y dientes amarillentos. También usaba una bata de hospital. Lo cual le recordó a Hao que el también traía puesta una y que si no era precavido podría andar mostrando su trasero…

-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?- Preguntó Hao.

-No… pero conozco a alguien que sabe. -Liang señaló a una niña que corría de aquí para allá dentro del cuarto. Su cabello era largo y despeinado de un color marrón oscuro. Al igual que los demás, usaba bata.

-Se llama Viluy.

-Gracias…Liang- Dijo Hao.

-¿Quién es Liang?- Respondió Liang

-Eh… tú me dijiste que así te llamabas…- Respondió un confundido Hao.

-NO ES CIERTO YO ME LLAMO TOMY!- Gritó…Liang o Tomy como se llamara.

-Ah bueno…-Dijo Hao mientras se alejaba lentamente de Tomy.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-Preguntó Tomy mientras sonreía…

-Eh…-Hao no estaba seguro de responder el hombre era…muy extraño. -Hao… Hao Asakura.

-¡PERO QUE GRAN COINCIDENCIA!- Gritó Tomy. - ¡YO TAMBIÉN ME LLAMO ASÍ!

Hao sonrió, claro que fue una risa fingida, es decir la única persona más o menos cuerda había resultado ser también un idiota sin remedio. Rápidamente Hao logró alejarse de eh… el hombre sin nombre y se acercó a Viluy quien había dejado de correr por ponerse a saltar.

-¡HOLA!- Gritó la niña al ver a Hao acercarse. "HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA!"

-Hola…-Dijo Hao. - ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí..Viluy?

Viluy continuó saltando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mostró los dientes y después de acercarse más a Hao por medio de pequeños brincos dijo:

-QUIERES SALIR VERDAD ¿VERDAD?

-Eh.. si .. - Hao comenzaba a desesperarse, está loca lo ponía nervioso con sus saltos y con su hiperactividad extrema.

- NO TE DIGO NO TE DIGO NO TE DIGO! JA JA JA JA-Viluy comenzó a correr alrededor de Hao quien, en respuesta cerró sus párpados por unos segundos. Luego trató de poner su mejor sonrisa y la voz más dulce que pudo.

-Por favor Viluy. ¿Si?- La niña dejó de moverse por unos cuantos segundos y acercó sus labios al oído de Hao para susurrarle algo:

"Solo te diré...si juegas conmigo un raro…."

a.p.

Jeanne traía puesto un lindo delantal con adornos de colores. Sólo tuvo que sonreír y decir que amaba a los niños y Sayuri-la enfermera encargada de pediatría- le dio el trabajo de niñera por un día. Si hacía bien el trabajo le pagarían cinco mil. No era mucho dinero pero si el suficiente para pagar el hospital y parte de la deuda con Karl.

Entró a una sala donde se podía leer el letrero: "SALA DE RECUPERACIÓN" Todos los niños tomaban una siesta. Eran diez en total. Siete niños y tres niñas. La chica sonrió, se veían muy lindos en verdad.

Sayuri le había dicho que los despertará a las cinco en punto. Faltaban cinco minutos. Así que se sentó a esperar.

Lo que Jeanne no notó fue que los niños sonreían, si, pero no porque tuvieran un lindo sueño sino porque todos al momento de ver quien era la nueva niñera sabían que iba a ser alguien fácil de dominar. Je je je …

a.p.

-Demonios-Pensó Hao. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto? Haber perseguido a Viluy alrededor de la habitación, sobre mesas, locos con sostenes y camas había estado bien. Dar vueltas sin parar hasta sentirse muy, muy mareado también había estado bien. Y cuando jugaron al escondite y Viluy se escondió de tras de una señora que creyó que Hao era el mal encarnado y entonces se puso a golpearlo una y otra vez con un bastón … tampoco había estado tan mal.

Pero ESTO era demasiado.

Viluy cepillaba el largo y hermoso cabello de Hao. Le ponía moños, gel, spray y otras cosas que se encontró en el suelo en todos y cada uno de sus cabellos. Según ella (una loca, hiperactiva sin remedio) se veía muy lindo. Según alguien normal, Hao parecía una combinación extraña entre Celia Cruz y un payaso de rodeo. Era triste….

-MÍRATE AL ESPEJO HAO!- La niña le pasó un espejo rosado y redondo al chico. Hao hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar. Al menos no le había cortado nada, pero desenredarlo y quitarle todos los adornos iba a ser un GRAN reto.

-Que…que lindo Viluy-Dijo Hao con una voz cortada y falsa. -¿Ya me puedes decir cómo salir de aquí?

-De acuerdo- Sonrió Viluy Mientras daba de nuevo pequeños saltos alrededor de Hao.

-Haz un alboroto…- Dijo Viluy. - Un gran, gran, gran alboroto

-¿Disculpa? - Preguntó Hao confundido.

-Que armes un alboroto. Si haces un gran escándalo te sacarán de aquí.-Después de decir esto, Viluy corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y gritó:

-QUIERO UNA NOVIA SABROSONAAA! QUE SEPA A PESCADOOOO!

Pero Hao no escuchó esta " bella" melodía ya que en su mente se estaba planeando lo que sería la mejor actuación de su vida…

a.p.

El tic del ojo de Jeanne había regresado. Todo comenzó hace una hora, despertó a los niños como se le dijo. Luego estos le dijeron que si podían jugar a la guerra de las almohadas.

Ahora el cuarto estaba cubierto de plumas. Los niños no paraban de gritar. Las niñas saltaban de aquí a allá dando gritos y jalándose el cabello. Un niño se había dedicado a terminar de destrozar las almohadas que quedaban. Tres niños se estaban golpeando como si su vida dependiese de ello. Otro estaba colgado del ventilador y no paraba de reír y reír. El más pequeño de todos los chicos estaba sobre la espalda de Jeanne gritando: "CABALLITO! CABALLITO!" Y finalmente, un niño regordete con la cara rosa y grandes cachetes le jalaba el vestido a Jeanne con fuerza y decía:

"Me siento mal señorita, me duele el estómago,"

La doncella estaba desesperada tantos gritos y desorden. Era realmente horrible.

-Me duele mucho señorita- El niño jalaba con más fuerza Jeanne.

Jeanne les imploraba con lágrimas en los ojos que por piedad se tranquilizaran. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por los golpes que le proporcionaba el niño sobre su espalda al ver que ella se rehusaba a ser su caballito.

-Tengo náuseas señorita…-Y jalaba y jalaba…

Uno de los tres niños que se golpeaban empezó a llorar. Jeanne estaba en shock.

-Creo…señorita que voy… creo que voy..

Jeanne estaba desesperada… sus gritos y súplicas no funcionaban.

-Oh Dios señorita.. yo.. yo.. GUARKCK!-El pequeño angelito expulsó un líquido verde-amarillo por su cavidad oral (boca XD) esta fue a parar en el vestido de Jeanne y en sus pies. El putrefacto olor inundó la habitación……

a.p.

-¡ESTÁN EN UN ERROR!

Hao estaba siendo arrastrado por el enfermero corpulento hacia una habitación al final del pasillo del piso. Sólo podía mover las piernas ya que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba envuelta por una camisa de fuerza. Hao no podía moverse.

Lo que ocurrió es que el en verdad armó un alboroto. Volteó camas, rompió espejos y la ventana, también desgarró unos cuantos juguetes y revistas. Eso sin mencionar que descontroló a los demás pacientes haciendo que actuaran de uniforma similar a la suya y que le escupió a la enfermera de la dulce voz en la cara cuando esta trató de calmarlo.

Lo que pasa es que él no sabía que cuando Viluy le dijo que si armaba un alboroto lo sacarían, ella se refería a que lo sacarían de la habitación grande solo para meterlo en otra más pequeña. "Al menos no estaré con esos maniáticos" Pensó durante unos segundos mientras era arrastrado por el fuerte enfermero.

-SUÉLTEME. SE LO ORDENO. HUMANO ESTÚPIDO ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUIÉN SOY YO? QUE ME SUELTES!

-Ay cariño…. Eres un mal niño ¿Qué tu mami no te enseñó a respetar a los adultos?- Dijo el enfermero moviendo su mano de una forma exagerada.

-SUÉLTAME. SI ME SUELTAS TAL VEZ NO TE CALCINE LENTAMENTE. PROMETO QUE SERÁ RÁPIDO Y CON MUY POCO DOLOR…

-Lo que digas mi vida. Lo que digas…-Respondió el afeminado enfermero.

-Hemos llegado nene- El enfermero insertó una llave en una puerta alta y blanca. La abrió lentamente y luego arrojó a Hao dentro. La habitación estaba acolchonada.

-Lo siento tesoro, pero solo tenemos una habitación "especial" Ok?- El enfermero hizo énfasis en la palabra ESPECIAL - Así que la compartirás con Tomoe. Sean buenos muchachos.-Y cerró la puerta.

Hao divisó a un pequeño hombre que también estaba envuelto en una camisa de fuerza. El hombre sonrió.

-Hola. Soy Tomoe.

Hao suspiró…¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

a.p.

Jeanne lloraba. Extrañaba su casa… Bueno no era su casa pero definitivamente estaría mejor en la aldea Apache. Extrañaba a sus camaradas y a su estilo de vida.

Los niños dejaron de saltar y gritar. Se sintieron mal. La niñera había sido linda con ellos, además era bonita.

-Perdón….-Dijo el niño que había vomitado.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Jeanne secándose las lágrimas.

-Si… no quise vomitarla, en serio.

-También nosotros- Dijo uno de los chicos que se estaban golpeando. -Perdónenos.

-Mi papá puede pagar las almohadas señorita, no se preocupe.

Jeanne sonrío. -Está bien

-Queremos ser sus amigos.-Dijo una de las pequeñas.

-Como dice mi abuelo: "La amistad siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos."

Jeanne volteó la cara hacia el niño que hizo el último comentario. -¿Qué dijiste?

-La amistad siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos-Repitió el chico. -Bueno en realidad es una canción, venía en una caja de música pero se le perdió…

-¿Una caja…cómo esta?- Preguntó Jeanne mientras sacaba la caja que era la segunda pista.

-Sí, es exactamente igual. Si le aprietas las patas te dice el resto de la canción.-Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y eso mismo hizo Jeanne….

a.p.

-…Y por eso lo maté…- Concluyó Tomoe.

-Déjame ver si entendí…-Dijo Hao. Habían pasado treinta minutos y nadie había hecho caso a las órdenes que él había estado gritando para que le abrieran la puerta. Finalmente decidió matar el tiempo platicando con Tomoe. -Mataste a ese anciano… ¿Sólo porque su ojo no te gustaba?

-Sip. Era…un ojo molesto siempre me miraba me ponía nervioso. Por eso lo maté.

-Ah…-Respondió Hao. Ahora comprendía porque este tipo estaba aquí encerrado.

-¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien Hao?

-Mmm Tal vez…- Respondió Hao no sabiendo si debía decir la verdad o simplemente mentir.

-Es divertido ¿No?

-……..

-Su ojo era muy molesto. ¿Sabes cómo lo maté? Lo maté con un cuchillo… se parecía a éste…- Hao vio con horror como Tomoe deslizaba por debajo de la camisa un pequeño bisturí.

-Co…cómo diablos…- Balbuceó Hao.

-Oh…he estado tantas veces aquí que he practicado mucho para poderme liberar de esta camisa…

-Oh…ya veo.- Contestó un muy nervioso Hao. Esto no estaba NADA bien…

-¿Sabes qué Hao?... Tampoco me gusta tu ojo….- Y sonrió maliciosamente.

a.p.

-Déjeme ver si entendí. ¿Ese chico loco no está loco?

-Eh si….- Dijo Jeanne respondiendo la pregunta de la enfermera. Después de que le pagaron sus cinco mil (según Saiyuri nadie había hecho que los niños se sintieran tan contentos en meses) le fue informado donde estaba Hao. Así que ahora se encontraba tratando de explicarle a la señorita enfermera lo que ocurría.

-A ver si entendí… Su amigo debería estar en emergencias pero como no había lugar lo mandaron ac?

-Eso parece señorita- Jeanne sonrió. Realmente tenían que volver al motel a pagarle parte de la deuda a Karl. Además tenía que bañarse porque su traje estaba vomitado.

-¡Y PORQUÉ NO LO DIJO ANTES! Dijo una alegre enfermera. -¡Shin, muéstrale a la señorita en donde está Hao!

Jeanne se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción de la enfermera pero siguió obedientemente a "Shin" al final del pasillo hasta una puerta blanca y alta. El enfermero insertó una llave y la giró suavemente.

Lo que pasó después fue extraño porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y un aterrorizado Hao salió corriendo de la habitación. Iba tan rápido que chocó contra el enfermero cayendo sobre él.

-¡QUÍTENME A ESE LOCO DE ENSIMA! ¡ME QUIERE MATAR!

Jeanne miraba sorprendida lo ocurrido. El enfermero cerró la puerta con Tomoe adentro y dijo:

-Es una reacción normal, a nadie le gusta estar encerrado ahí.- Dijo el enfermero.

a.p.

-Te juro Jeanne que ese loco tenía un cuchillo!- Le comentaba Hao a Jeanne. -Quería matarme porque mi ojo lo ponía nervioso.

-Lo que digas Hao….- Jeanne y Hao se alejaban del hospital caminando lentamente. Las ropas de Hao le habían sido devueltas (los pantalones fueron reparados) limpias y planchadas.

-¿Porqué no me crees?

-Porque ese hombre tenía una camisa de fuerza, es imposible. Además el enfermero dijo que era una reacción normal después de estar encerrado.

-El enfermero es un idiota. Pero bueno yo sé que es verdad y no me importa lo que tú pienses…

Jeanne rió…

Por alguna razón Hao no estaba enojado con Jeanne por haberlo dejado ahí… le estaba agradecido por haberlo sacado de ese lugar. Pero seguramente mañana le reclamaría por eso.

Jeanne rió de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué te ríes? Llevas todo el camino riendo.

-Es...es por tu cabello Hao…-Y rió de nuevo.

Hao tocó el recuerdito que Viluy le había dejado.

-Mierda… No había nada que hacer al llegar al motel se bañaría.

-A propósito… tengo la tercera pista

-¿En serio?

-Aunque seamos distintos por fuera. Nuestros corazones son iguales

-Qué tontería...eso no tiene sentido

-Bueno pues esa es la pista.

-Aja…

Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al motel Karl.

CONTINUARÁ….

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:

EL CONCURSO DE BELLEZA.

¿Jeanne es tan bonita como dicen? **¿Hao es tan bonito como dicen?**

Aquí esta…ay me tarde tanto escribiéndolo…. Bueno ¡espero lo hayan disfrutado!

CHIAO!


	4. Concurso de Belleza

Hola a todos… ¡no se preocupen este fic no morirá!

Capitulo 4: El concurso de belleza

Hao, por fin pudo hacer que su cabello regresara a la normalidad. El chico por primera vez pudo entender lo que la palabrea RETO significaba. Ocho horas…ocho horas en ese maldito baño.

Jeanne por otro lado se había hartado de tener que esperar a que Hao utilizara el baño y decidió tratar de descifrar la última pista. Fue un caso perdido. Así que decidió ocuparse del segundo y eterno problema: El Dinero.

Salió temprano y caminó por las calles, buscó cualquier cosa, algo que pudiera dejar un poco de dinero. No encontró nada….Jeanne suspiró resignada, habían caído en un hoyo, parecía más profundo que los demás porque ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que deberían hacer. Se dirigió con paso lento y desanimado hacia el parque en el que días antes se había encontrado a Hao todo apestoso y con la ropa destrozada. Tres días…tres días y parecía que la prueba no tendría fin. Se sentó sobre una banca en el centro del parque y cerró los ojos un momento.

Comenzaba a relajarse cuando una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos atrayendo su atención.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jeanne abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Era una señorita alta de cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules y grandes. Vestía muy bien y usaba joyas que parecían de buena calidad. Jeanne pensó que era muy hermosa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó:

-Jeanne

-Un bello nombre para una bella niña. Mi nombre es Sora. Luces desanimada Jeanne. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Era una chica tan dulce y linda que Jeanne se sintió en confianza con ella.

-Pues…. Necesito dinero

Sora sonrió.

-Entonces… tengo la solución perfecta para ti.

°C.D.E. °-

La anciana Goldva caminaba lentamente hacia SU pantalla. Habían pasado tres días en total y por lo mismo creía que sería conveniente hacer una pequeña revisión a Hao y a Jeanne. Era seguida por el resto de la tribu. No era la primera vez que observaban a los chicos. Todo este tiempo habían seguido su trayectoria. Y POR NADA se perderían una nueva oportunidad para divertirse como nunca. Reír era bueno ¿No?

Prendió el monitor y observó lo que hacían Jeanne y Hao.

°C.D.E. °-

-¿Un concurso de belleza dices?-

Hao secaba su cabello con una toalla frente al espejo (si se le puede llamar así al trozo de vidrio que estaba pegado a la pared del cuarto) Jeanne estaba sentada en…los restos de la cama y le contaba vívidamente su recién experiencia.

-Sí, me ofrecieron concursar…el premio son 17 mil…podríamos cubrir gran parte de nuestra cuota. Pero….

-¿Pero?

-Pues… es un concurso materialista, la humildad es una de las mejores cualidades que una doncella debe tener. Uno no debe ser presuntuoso.

Hao giró los ojos y la volteó a ver con un gesto desaprobatorio.

-Vamos Jeanne…por favor. Necesitamos el dinero y creo que tienes grandes oportunidades de ganar...

Jeanne se sonrojó un poco… cubrió su rostro con sus manos y con una voz suave preguntó ilusionada:

-O sea….o sea ¿Qué crees que soy bonita Hao?- Ningún hombre le había dicho que era bonita…era muy halagador.

-Por Dios claro que no…es decir eres demasiado blanca y tus ojos hacen gran contraste con tu piel, tu cabello está demasiado despeinado y tienes un gusto terrible para la ropa…Eso sin mencionar que eres una niñita desagradable y con DEMASIADAS ideas erróneas

Pensó Hao… luego dijo:

-Si...eh…claro- En realidad el sólo había dicho que tenía grandes oportunidades para ganar porque él se encargaría de que los jueces votaran por ella… él tenía sus -modos- para lograr lo que fuera…

-Es decir…no eres horrible como eh...como- Hao pensó rápidamente en alguien espantoso. -COMO LA ANCIANA GOLDVA!

El rostro de Jeanne tomó una expresión confusa…

-¿Eh?

-Si es decir… es tan espantosa…toda llena de arrugas y su cabello canoso. Yo no sé cómo no se ha suicidado ya… Es decir ¿Qué no se deprime todas las mañanas al despertar y ver ese repugnante rostro en el espejo? Nunca, jamás en mis mil años de existencia me había topado con alguien tan repulsivo…

°C.D.E. °-

Qué difícil era no reír…Pero debían respetar a su superior. La anciana Goldva era su jefa, la cabeza de la tribu. No podían faltarle al respeto por nada del mundo…sería terrible. Pero… era realmente difícil. Las palabras que Hao acababa de decir y que ellos vieron por la pantalla habían sido en verdad graciosas.

Los apaches apretaban sus dientes. Otros cubrían sus rostros y algunos intentaban verle el rostro a la anciana o para ver su reacción ante lo que acababa de decir…o para comprobar si lo que Hao aseguraba era cierto.

Goldva no acababa de asimilar la situación. ¿En verdad era tan horrible? Después de aceptar la terrible realidad, vino la ira. No soportaría tal humillación, ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Una maliciosa idea se formaba en su mente.

-¿Se…señora se encuentra bien?- Preguntó un muy preocupado Silver al notar la mirada perdida de la anciana.

-Silver. Junta los videos que se han estado grabando de estos muchachos. Luego de eso convoca a todos los shamanes interesados en ver su progreso.

Silver comprendió de inmediato, Hao había sido humillado en la ciudad varias veces. Y todo estaba grabado. Sonrió, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese niño.

-Como usted diga señora Goldva

°C.D.E. °-

-¡Ja ja Es tan horrible!

No pasaron más de 2 minutos para que Hao comenzara a creer que su anterior comentario acerca de la fealdad de Goldva fuera en verdad gracioso.

Jeanne suspiró en tono de desaprobación.

-Detente. Ten respeto por los demás

-Silencio Jeanne, por favor no arruines el momento, ja ja además no me lo vas a negar. Presumida

-¿Presumida?

-Así es, el hecho de que aceptaras entrar al concurso demuestra que en verdad crees que eres bonita. P-R-E-S-U-M-I-D-A

-¡Pero si tú eres el que dijo que yo era bonita!

-Lo que sea…eres engreída

-¡BIEN! REALEMNTE NO IMPORTA. ¡ADEMÁS TIENES RAZÓN SOY HERMOSA! ¡MI ASPECTO ES MIL VECES MAS AGRADABLE QUE LO QUE EL TUYO NUNCA SERÁ!

Hao abrió los ojos y boca. ¿Lo había llamado feo acaso? Eso jamás se lo perdonaría…

-¡SOY MUCHO MÁS ATRACTIVO QUE TÚ! ¡MILLONES MUEREN POR MI NIÑA!

-JA NO ME HAGAS REÍR. ¡GANARÉ ESE CONCURSO HAO Y TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ!

Jeanne dio media vuelta y salió furiosa del cuarto azotando la puerta tras ella, dispuesta para inscribirse a ese concurso. Ese tonto…ya verá.

Hao se sentó en el piso y recargó su rostro en su mano izquierda. Sonrió, como sólo Hao Asakura podía hacerlo y dijo para sí mismo:

-Así que… ¿Quieres jugar rudo eh niñita?- Y comenzó a idear las fases de su malvado y nuevo plan.

°C.D.E. °-

Jeanne se dirigió a la dirección que Sora le había anotado en su palma izquierda. Era un local de buen tamaño. Cuando entró en él notó un gran número de chicas que hacía fila para inscribirse. Las paredes repletas de fotos de lindas muchachas eran de color rosa. En el ambiente flotaba un dulce olor a miel.

Caminó y se colocó detrás de la última chica que estaba formada.

-JEANNE! JEANNE! ¡VINISTE!

La chica alzó la vista y se topó con Sora quien se acercaba a ella. Sora le había comentado en el parque que ella alguna vez fue la ganadora del concurso y que ahora era una de las dueñas de este. Sora la tomó de las manos y sonrió.

-Olvídate de las filas querida, tú eres mi amiga así que estarás inscrita automáticamente. Sólo llena esta hoja de datos y te lo mostraré todo ¿sí?

Jeanne sonrió…y aunque se sintió culpable por las protestas de las chicas que hacían cola, siguió a Sora a través de todo el local.

°C.D.E. °-

-Bien querida te dejo, tengo asuntos que arreglar.

Después de mostrarle el lugar a Jeanne la condujo a una gran habitación repleta de chicas que corrían de acá para allá arreglándose, peinándose y maquillándose. Era el camerino de las concursantes.

-Gracias Sora

Sora le otorgó un número a Jeanne: 34

-Es tu número de participante no lo pierdas querida-

-Está bien

-Será mejor que comiences a arreglarte, bajaran dentro de 15 minutos a conocer a los jueces.

-Claro

Sora se fue. Después de esto Jeanne se sentó frente al gran espejo que cubría toda la pared del lado derecho del camerino. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. No necesitaba cambiarse porque Sora le había prestado un lindo vestido blanco que moldeaba su figura. Entonces escuchó que la puerta del camerino se abría y una voz fastidiada y grosera le decía a alguien:

-Mira niña realmente no me interesa, no vuelvas a inscribirte en el último momento que no estoy para tonterías ¿Si?

-Ay sí, lo siento muuuucho discúlpeme. No volverá a ocurrir.

Jeanne tiró el cepillo de golpe. Esa voz… no, no era posible. Jamás se atrevería.

La doncella giró el rostro para toparse con

-¡HAO!

-Ja...por favor llámame Halina- Hao o…Halina lucía un vestido por debajo de las rodillas rojo de manga larga y cuello alto. Su cabello largo como siempre estaba ligeramente ondulado. Traía unas grandes arracadas y unos zapatos negros que combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo. Incluso…se podría decir que era bonita. MUY bonita.

-PERO… ¿CÓ…CÓMO LO?…. ¿PORQUÉ?

-¿Cómo?

La voz de Hao era un más aguda de lo normal, la fingía.

-Pues verás…. Te sorprendería saber la inseguridad que hay en las tiendas. Y ¿Por qué? Para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo. Soy realmente apuesto, incluso vestido así, te derrotaré niña ja, ja

-¡Lo sabía! Siempre lo supe ¿eres homosexual verdad?

-¿QUÉ?- Hao lucía horrorizado.

-¡POR DIOS NINGÚN HOMBRE NORMAL SE VISTE DE MUJER!

-Ay no digas tonterías. Sólo lo hago para humillarte…..Oye Jeanne ¿en donde se cambian las chicas? Es decir…vestido así puedo entrar ¿No?

-NI SE TE OCURRA HAO!

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Si no fuera porque estas niñas gritan más que tú ya me habrías delatado

-Oye amiga… ¿Me ayudas?- Una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes le hablaba a Hao.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo problemas para abrocharme el sostén…

-¡Oh claro que te ayudo amiga!- Dijo Hao….o más bien Halina porque su actitud había cambiado totalmente.

-YO TE AYUDARÉ

Jeanne empujó a Hao y abrochó el sostén de la chica. Quien, agradecida, se retiró a seguir arreglándose.

-Muchas gracias Jeanne, en serio- Dijo Hao en tono molesto.

-Mira Hao, ¡la única razón por la que no te he delatado es para demostrarte que puedo ganarte en lo que sea! Así que será mejor que no te andes pasando de listo.

Hao abrió la boca para responder cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió y Sora entró anunciando:

-Muy bien niñas, vamos a que se presenten a los jueces. Esa será la primera etapa.

°C.D.E°-

Ese…idiota ¿Cómo se atrevía? Jeanne volteó a ver a -Halina- Conversaba animadamente con la misma chica de los cabellos rubios. ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegas? Es decir… los brazos de Hao y su cuerpo en general estaba fornido, su voz -aunque era fingida- era más grave que las de todas y sus movimientos…tendían a ser bruscos ¡COMO LOS DE UN HOMBRE! Aunque si lo pensaba bien…. Eso podía significar varios puntos extra a su favor…

-Señoritas, por favor colóquense en orden. De derecha a izquierda frente a los jueces- Indicó Sora con su característico tono amable.

Las niñas…y el niño, obedecieron. Jeanne se colocó entre la niña 33 y la niña 35. Halina, desgraciadamente era la 36…

-Como ustedes saben, el concurso comenzará hoy en la tarde con el bloque de entrevistas.- Una amable Sora comentaba en voz alta dirigiéndose a las 45 participantes. -Pero antes que nada les presentaré a los jueces:

Una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del escenario en el que se encontraban se abrió lentamente, estaba oscuro y por lo mismo 4 siluetas de diferentes tamaños era lo único que se podía distinguir.

-Nuestro primer juez es nuestro patrocinador. Dueño de la línea de comestibles dietéticas "Yumi" la señorita Lum Cheng Yumi

Una delgada y altísima mujer con maquillaje en extremo salió al a luz. Debía tener por lo menos 50 años…. Hao no sólo pensó que el término -señorita- en realidad solo era una formalidad porque si no fuera por el maquillaje daba la impresión de ser un preso o algo así…sin mencionar que su apellido -Yumi- era algo sin lugar a dudas estúpido….

Jeanne sonrió…debía dar una buena impresión. Por lo menos mejor que Halina, ya que esta no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en ocultar su disgusto ante la fealdad de la señorita Yumi…

-El segundo juez es reconocido mundialmente por su buen gusto, ya que posee el imperio más grande en maquillajes y cosméticos. Sin mencionar que es muy apuesto…. El señor Rud S.- Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo…. A la luz salió una hombre de cabello oscuro y unos enormes ojos azules los cuales a simple vista se notaban traían un poco de rímel……. Además vestía de rosa.

-Que mal…- Pensó Hao -¿Rud S.? Nombre estúpido para hombre estúpido…

-Nuestro tercer juez, es un buen citadino que amablemente se ofreció para participar como juez, el representa a la gente común que sin lugar a dudas también puede apreciar la belleza. El señor…..eh… ¿Karl?

Hao y Jeanne quedaron boquiabiertos, Karl, el dueño del motel en el que se hospedaban estaba ahí de pie, babeando como siempre…. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada. Karl por otro lado parecía ni darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante el dueño de nuestra empresa el jefe supremo el gran y amable señor Mickeyrorinustein!

Hao casi se ahoga…. Ese nombre, ese estúpido e impronunciable nombre….era él… no había duda. El gordo estaba parado frente a ellas (¿o ellos?) tan obeso y feo como siempre pero con un finísimo traje azul y el poco cabello que tenía arreglado perfectamente.

Jeanne se quedó boquiabierta también era el miso hombre desagradable que había caído del techo aquella noche. Bueno, realmente ya no importaba al final del día hablaría con él de una forma cortés.

Hao se enfureció...maldito gordo también por culpa de él había estado con ese montón de locos en el hospital… pero realmente no importaba al final del día tendría una plática con él… sería cortés claro.

°C.D.E. °-

Jeanne maquillaba a Hao…claro que él no sabía hacerlo. Pronto sería la sesión de entrevistas y tenían que arreglarse.

-¿Qué piensas de que Karl esté aquí Hao?

-Creo que es bueno, si quiere que le paguemos su dinero votará por nosotros….pero ese…gordo…

-¿El señor Mickeyrorinustein?- Preguntó Jeanne, Hao se impresionó de qué Jeanne pudiera pronunciar ese nombre con tanta facilidad.

-Eh si…ese…- Hao no podía pronunciarlo y de ninguna forma permitiría que Jeanne lo corrigiera.

-Bueno, hablaré con el más tarde ¿te parece?

-En realidad quisiera hacerlo yo…

Jeanne no estaba de acuerdo pero no pudo decirlo porque en ese momento entró Sora y anunció que las entrevistas pronto se llevarían a cabo.

C.D.E°

-¿Número 34? ¿Puede pasar por favor?- Jeanne caminó lentamente con una dulce sonrisa hacia el escenario. Se sentó en una silla de una forma delicada y miró directamente a los jueces que estaban sentados debajo del escenario con un montón de papeles sobre un escritorio.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?- Preguntó la señorita Yumi.

-Jeanne- Contestó con una voz suave.

-Perfecto- Continuó Lum Cheng -¿Qué te gusta hacer Jeanne?

-Pues verá me gusta mucho rezar.- La señorita pareció impresionarse ante la respuesta.

-Eh si…. ¿Para qué participas en este concurso?

-Necesito el dinero. Además…es un reto -personal- o algo así...

-Ya veo dime ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

-Me gustaría que en todo el mundo se escuchara la voz de Dios, que la gente abriera sus ojos hacia la verdad y justicia. Para esto el mal debe ser exterminado completa y totalmente arrancado de raíz, no importan las medidas- Hao sonrió ante este último comentario.

Lum Cheng Yumi en verdad estaba sorprendida…. Que niña tan extraña.

-¿Y qué clase de medidas?

-A veces la justicia se tiñe de rojo…. Como la sangre pero todo por el bien común-

Un silencio cayó por todo el lugar. ¿Había dicho sangre? El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos aplausos decididos y firmes. Hao aplaudía. Hipócritamente claro, pero aplaudía…. A los aplausos de Hao fueron seguidos otros hasta que finalmente se le ordenó a Jeanne que regresara su lugar.

Pasó la 35, una chica de cabellos rizados y negros. Su entrevista fue más que aburrida sin mencionar estúpida es decir…. ¿Qué clase de enfermo tiene el sueño de poder inventar un aparato que logre que el cabello crezca cuando uno lo desee?

Luego fue el turno de Hao…perdón...de Halina.

-¿Nombre?- Ahora el señor Rud S. Hacía las preguntas…

-Halina- Hao sonreía...demasiado.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer cariño?- Sip, definitivamente era rarito…

-Pues verá contemplar las estrellas, creo que es lo que más me gusta.

-Ah…. ¿Y para qué participas en este bello concurso criatura?

En ese momento Hao puso una mirada triste, juntó sus manos y comenzó a sollozar ligeramente.

-Pues verá…mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo solo tenía seis, en verdad le rogué que no se fuera pero al parecer era más importante su nueva novia que mamá, mi hermanito y yo. Mamá tuvo que trabajar el doble para sacarnos adelante, sin mencionar que cayó en una profunda depresión. A veces yo la ayudaba. Un día mi hermano se cayó de un árbol, quería bajar un cometa que yo había atorado en la punta del árbol, él ayudaba a todos, fue horrible – los sollozos aumentaron y el cuerpo de Halina comenzó a temblar ligeramente- se escuchó horrible cuando cayó, tenía mucho miedo luego vinieron los vecinos pero ninguno quiso ayudarme a llevarlo con el doctor así que lo cargué hasta el hospital y desde entonces no ha despertado. Mamá está cada día más triste y tengo miedo de que haga algo estúpido, hay un tratamiento que podría ayudar a despertar a mi hermano pero es muy caro… así que necesito el dinero. Yo…yo sólo quiero verlos sonreír de nuevo…- Y lloró más que nunca…

Las chicas lloraban. -Pobre Halina- decían algunas -Debería ganar- Decían otras, Sora tendía los ojos húmedos los jueces sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos y aplaudía a Halina quien había dejado de llorar para agradecer que la gente fuera tan buena. Jeanne no lo podía creer…

-Maldito desgraciado, es un mentiroso tramposo- Ahora él tenía la ventaja. Apretó los dientes con furia y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hao. Pero lo que aumentó su enojo fue lo siguiente, una chica de estatura pequeña se volteó y le dijo:

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? Ella ha sufrido mucho ¿y tú todavía la envidias?

Esa tarde 21 chicas renunciaron al concurso… decían que no podían competir con alguien tan bueno y que preferían apoyarla a competir con ella. Es que…con sólo verle la cara se notaba que Halina era una excelente persona.

CONTINUARA……

Próximo capítulo:

Concurso de belleza segunda parte.

¿Trajes de baño?

**se perfectamente que no se puede hacer "interactiva" la historia sin embargo esto es importante**

**¿quieren romance?**


	5. Concurso de Belleza segunda parte

**shaman king no es mio logicamente.**

**espero que les guste aun que sea una minima parte**

**Capitulo 5:** CONCURSO DE BELLEZA **parte 2**

Debido a que 21 participantes habían renunciado ese día la siguiente parte del concurso se pospuso hasta el día siguiente, se trataba de trajes de baño, Jeanne sabía que era su oportunidad de obtener puntos a su favor, Hao quedaría descalificado de esta prueba.

-Hao, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Jeanne en forma casi "amable"

-habla Jeanne

-¿Cómo planeas usar un traje de baño?-Jeanne la tenía prácticamente ganada- solo me da curiosidad

-… por supuesto que tengo algo en mente…-Hao no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer

-aun no sabes que harás ¿no es así?

-claro que si, solo que tu intelecto no podría comprenderlo- contesto Hao astutamente-eres muy tonta para comprender la complejidad de mi mente

-si, como tu digas, seguro dirás algo como que padeces una rara enfermedad o algo así

-¡!-gracias a Jeanne Hao tenía una gran idea-no Jeanne, solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo tan tonto como eso

°C.D.E°

El concurso dio comienzo, Sora comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos sean todos nuevamente a nuestro maravilloso concurso de belleza, patrocinado por la línea de comestibles dietéticas "Yumi".-dijo Sora-como sabrán el número de participantes se redujo a 24 debido a cuestiones personales de las concursantes, sin embargo, ¡estamos listos para comenzar, pasen chicas!

Fueron pasando de una en una las jovencitas, pronto llego el turno de Jeanne, quien lucía un bello traje de baño de una pieza, descubierto de la espalda y la cintura, con detalles de pedrería al frente, sin duda el más bello de todos los anteriores, con seguridad Jeanne ganaría esta etapa.

El turno de Ha… lina había llegado, pero sorpresivamente no tenía un traje de baño, los jueces no lo podían comprender, él/ella pidió que dejaran explicar su situación.

-bien lindura-dijo el señor Rud S.-explica tu situación

-… bien, pues, hace 3 años tuve una horrible experiencia tratando de conseguir un empleo

Halina comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y decidió continuar con su terrible "experiencia"

-yo… trataba de ayudar a eso niños y…, había mucho humo, era un séptimo piso y esos niños no dejaban de llorar, yo…-el llanto no lo/la dejaba hablar-…una tabla envuelta en llamas cayó sobre mis piernas y…, por eso no puedo usar traje de baño, todos me verían como un monstruo.

-oh pequeña, has sufrido mucho, no te preocupes no serás descalificada, ve a cambiarte para la siguiente etapa y tranquilízate-dijo la "señorita" Lum Cheng

°C.D.E°

Jeanne camino de prisa a los vestidores y una vez ahí su angelical, pulcra, educada y para nada grosera y muchísimo menos ensuciada por ninguna mala palabra y tan dulce boquita pronuncio:

-¡ahhhh!-grito-Eres una maldita zorra, prost…, rame…, sex… servidora, transexual mal operada, hermafrodita, incestuosa, lesb…

-emm, amiga-dijo una competidora-aquí hay niños-dijo señalando a sus hermanitos que la acompañaban en ese momento

-etto…-la cara de Jeanne se torno exagerada y completamente roja-lo, lo siento mucho

-hola Jeanne, ¿te gusto mi acto?-dijo Hao, perdón, Halina con una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción

-Hao eres un

Las chicas del vestidor miraban

-eres un…a… persona realmente interesante, sip, genial Ha, Halina

-oh gracias Jeanne eres muy dulce-Hao sonrió como solo un Asakura puede

°C.D.E°

El concurso no era malo ni vergonzoso, porque era PESIMO y DENIGRANTE, después de una serie de preguntas extrañas, concursos sin sentido, una demostración de "talentos" inservibles y sinceramente unos cansadísimos tacones, por fin se supo que el nombre de la ganadora se daría a conocer al día siguiente, así que las chicas decidieron tomarse el resto del día para descansar de su belleza por un rato antes de saber quién era la más hermosa (o hermoso, en caso de que "Halina" ganara).

-Jeanne-dijo Hao-¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿por…por qué?-Jeanne estaba un poco, no, medio, no, bastante, casi, en exceso, bingo, sonrojada

-uh?-Hao se rio al ver la expresión de la chica de hierro-deberías de verte Jeanne

Por alguna extrañísima razón Hao paso de estar de 1.67 cm a estar a 1 ml del piso, mientras la doncella reía desaforadamente y Hao suplicaba por que la joven quitara su zapato de su varonil y sexy rostro, los shamanes que se encontraban en la aldea veían con júbilo dicha escena y no podían evitar orinarse por la risa que esta misma les causaba, y por suerte, tanto para Jeanne como para Hao, era la primera escena de ese día que los shamanes veían, porque sería devastador que vieran el falso llanto de Halina y el "vocabulario" de señorita "maldecir es pecado" (o sea se Jeanne) Sip, eso definitivamente arruinaría sus santísimas reputaciones, de chico malo y niña buena respectivamente, y eso mis amigos no puede ocurrir.

_Fin_

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo:

**"Nada podria ser peor"**

¿algo podria ser peor que lo que ya hemos pasado hasta ahora? nunca digas nunca

**Dios mío, estoy consciente de que esta muy corto este capítulo, pero como seguro algunos sabrán este fic no pertenece a "Hotomi" (solo los primeros 4 capítulos) y me es difícil continúalo, además de que probablemente sea asqueroso, pero prometo que en cuanto termine con el concurso el resto será mejor, eso espero y dejen su comentario, hay me dice que les pareció, para ver si lo modifico y emm urgente es que me digan ¿quieren romance, o no?**

-Bye-bye-


	6. Nada podria ser peor

[RECORDEMOS]

El día de mañana se daría a conocer el nombre de la ganadora del concurso de belleza por lo cual las "chicas" participantes se tomaron el día libre, algunas fueron al centro de la ciudad a hacer compas y más compras todo el día, otras fueron a salones de belleza, unas más fueron al cine, de paseo por el lago, al parque, a restaurantes, sitios turísticos, entre otros muchos lugares de interés.

En el capitulo anterior vimos que Jeanne se altero por la "magnífica actuación" de "Halina" y comenzó a decir unas cuantas malas palabras, después de eso la doncella junto con Hao fueron a caminar, Hao hizo un comentario hacia Jeanne y debido a dicho comentario termino en el suelo completamente golpeado y con el pie de la señorita "maldecir es pecado" en la cara.

Capitulo 6: Nada podría ser peor

Cuando todo parece ir más o menos bien algo malo se presenta, seguido de una serie de sucesos normalmente inexplicables y terribles, y cuando parece que nada podría empeorar la situación de pronto ocurre algo como para querer cortarse las venas ahí mismo, ahora podremos ejemplificar esto con nuestros queridísimos protagonistas.

-Jeanne mañana se sabrá quien gano

-no inventes, si no me dices ni me entero-dijo la doncella en un tono muy sarcástico

-ese comentario era total y completamente innecesario-dijo Hao un tanto serio

-por mi vete a ¡#!$&- dejo escapar de su dulce boquita la chica de hierro

-¿ahora quien necesita tomar Dalay?-dijo Hao amablemente pero asombrado a la vez por el extraño comportamiento de Jeanne

-¿me acabas de decir estresada?-grito Jeanne-porque no soporto que me digan estresada

-no, yo no, quise decir que…

-¡HAO! Ven acá te voy a ¡!#$# maldito eres un ¡"#""!"""###

La escena era realmente "inusual" ante los espectadores de la aldea apache, es decir Hao sugiriéndole a la doncella Jeanne que use un medicamento que está indicado para el tratamiento de la tensión nerviosa moderada, irritabilidad y dificultad para conciliar el sueño, por lo cual esta se molesta aun más y comienza decirle una cantidad poco común de groserías, así que Hao comienza a correr mientras la joven doncella lo persigue con una maza medieval (. ).

°C.D.E. °

El momento había llegado, el nombre de la ganadora se daría a conocer, Jeanne no se dejaría vencer ante nada, ante su mirada apareció un par de tijeras, un par de tijeras enorme, eran brillantes, parecía que las habían puesto ahí para ella, parecía que querían que ella tomara esas tijeras y saboteara a las demás concursantes, era una invitación clara hacia la victoria, pero la joven recapacito y decidió que si alguien merecía ser saboteado sin duda era Hao, y de inmediato ideo un maravilloso plan para conseguirlo.

-Jeanne deberías abandonar el concurso-dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes que era de las favoritas para ganar.

-uh?-reacciono Jeanne-¿me insinúas que soy fea?

-¿eres estúpida o qué? Claro que eres fea niña, dios mío tu cabello es espantoso, tu cara es repugnante a la vista, tus ojos son horrendos, y se nota que no sabes lo que es un bronceado natural, eres más pálida que Orochimaru y su reencarnación en Michael Jackson juntos, simplemente no tienes oportunidad alguna de ganar.

Jeanne permaneció en silencio mientras todas las presentes reían, Hao había escuchado todo y lo primero que pensó fue "¿Por qué no se me ocurrieron a mi todos esos insultos?" y después reacciono al ver (con su habilidad de Reishi (霊視, Reading the Heart)) que Jeanne se sentía realmente mal, así que espero a que todas se fueran, tomo las relucientes tijeras que Jeanne tenía antes, y comenzó a cortar y reír de una forma maniática, ahora solo quedarían él y la doncella lo cual sería más interesante para ambos.

°C.D.E. °

El concurso dio comienzo, todos quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho de que todas, salvo tres concursantes, llevaban vestidos mutilados, arrugados pisoteados, lacerados y quemados (con un lanza llamas) así que se tomo una decisión al respecto.

- bien pues -dijo Sora-Mmm ¡nuestras finalistas! –continuo la presentadora-desde new york de cabello castaño y un vestido intacto, sin ser cortado o dañado de forma alguna tenemos a la dulce Jessica, quien además ha sido nombrada como miss. Beverly hills el año pasado, adelante Jess.

-oh me siento honrada de ser finalista-dijo Jessica, quien por cierto había insultado a Jeanne horas antes.

-nuestra segunda finalista-continuo Sora-ella es originaria de Francia, de cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre, ella es Jeanne, un aplauso para ella.

-gra… gracias-dijo Jeanne, quien aun no comprendía por qué todas las demás tenían vestidos mutilados

-y por ultimo-prosiguió Sora-originaria de Japón, esta chica nos ha demostrado que se pueden superar todos los obstáculos, un muy fuerte aplauso para Halina-dijo con gran entusiasmo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas al recordar las terribles "experiencias" de la pobre Halina

-me siento realmente feliz, gracias por su apoyo-dijo Hao mientras sonreía, todos estaban de acuerdo con que "ella" debía ganar.

La tensión invadió el lugar, Sora recibió el sobre con el resultado, tomo el micrófono, aclaro la voz, y prosiguió a abrir dicho sobre, en ese momento Hao estaba diciéndose a sí mismo lo bueno que era actuando, y vistiendo como mujer y lo hermoso (a) que se veía con su blanco vestido.

-bien, ¿estan todos listos?, la suplente (suplente es como el segundo lugar y se convierte en la ganadora si algo le llega a pasar a la que obtiene el primer lugar) es-Sora dio un respiro y continuo- la señorita Jeanne.

-bien por ti Jeanne-dijo Hao

-ni siquiera me esperaba que tú fueras finalista-añadió Jessica en un tono con gran desdén, desprecio y burla.

-y la gran ganadora es…-Sora continuo mientras sonaban los redobles de tambor-¡HALINA!

-dios mío, ¡qué emoción!-dijo Halina-estoy tan contenta

-unas palabras de las finalistas

-si-tomo el micrófono Jeanne-yo tengo algo que decir, Halina no es quien dice ser

-¿¡¿¡pero de que hablas Jeanne!-dijo Sora intrigada

-Halina, en realidad se llama Hao-replico la joven doncella

-¿solo era eso?-dijo insatisfecha la presentadora

-y es, ¡hombre!-termino de decir la francesita

-¿pero qué tonterías dices Jeanne?-dijo Hao en su defensa-debes estar bromeando

-ah ¿si?-Jeanne saco las hermosas tijeras antes mencionadas y corto la el vestido de Halina por la parte en la que deberían estar los pechos, pero en su lugar solo había una bien torneada musculatura varonil.

-ah, todo este tiempo estuvimos en el mismo vestidor que este hombre-replico Jessica

-dios santo, creo que entonces la ganadora es Jeanne

-momento-dijo Jessica-ella saboteo los vestidos, yo la vi con esas tijeras en el vestidor, fue ella.

-pero que- Sora no sabía ni que decir o pensar de esta extraña-en ese caso, me informan que entonces, la ganadora es Jessica.

-pero yo no fui-replico Jeanne- lo juro, yo no haría algo como eso

-lo siento Jeanne, me cuesta trabajo creer que fuiste tú, pero creo que después de todo no debo confiar en chicas que no conozco- dijo Sora muy decepcionada.

°C.D.E. °

Hao y Jeanne decidieron ver si podían conseguir un empleo o algo por el estilo que les ayudara a pagar el dinero que debían, pero al ver que era prácticamente imposible ya que todos en la ciudad se enteraron de que Jeanne era saboteadora, y que Hao gustaba de vestir como mujer, es decir, nadie quería contratar a una loca que mutila vestidos o a un transexual que además casi gana un concurso de belleza, se sentaron en la banqueta y decidieron pensar en lo que paso.

-Hao

-eh?

-yo, lo siento, si no hubiera dicho nada, tendríamos el dinero para pagarle a Karl y no estaríamos vetados de cualquier empleo dentro del estado-dijo Jeanne muy triste y arrepentida

-ah?, no Jeanne, te equivocas-contesto Hao en tono serio

-¿qué? Pero ¿por qué?

-por dos cosas, la primera, es que el programa no se transmite solo en el estado, y además hay noticieros, o sea que estamos vetados de cualquier empleo en diversos países de todo el mundo.

-maldición-Jeanne se soltó a llorar

-y la segunda… yo, si yo no hubiera mutilado los vestidos de las otras, por lo menos hubieras ganado tú

-pero yo…-dijo Jeanne y luego reacciono-espera, ¿qué hiciste que cosa?

-lo siento Jeanne, fue algo tonto-dice Hao tratando de disculparse- es que ellas te dijeron cosas horribles y te hicieron sentir muy mal, y no contaba con que Jessica tenía su vestido bajo llave

-eres un idiota-dijo Jeanne en un tono de alegría, no podía creer que Hao haya hecho eso por ella.

-yo, de verdad lo siento mucho

Jeanne le dio un enorme abrazo a Hao, mientras este trataba de comprender el por qué de la repentina felicidad de la doncella de hierro.

-en el fondo eres una buena persona, bueno una loca persona que ultraja vestidos, pero buena al final-dijo por fin Jeanne

-no sé de que hablas-contesto Hao a la vez que alejaba a Jeanne de él.

-eres muy fastidioso Hao

-¿tú crees? Mmm quien sabe, pero deberíamos preocuparnos de lo que vamos a hacer para pagar lo que debemos y para terminar el "rally" o lo que sea.

-maldición, Hao ¿por qué tenias que mencionarlo?

-bueno Jeanne, mira el lado positivo, debemos una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, nadie quiere darnos empleo, estuve hospitalizado, un perro me orino, eres pésima estilista, las chicas creen que eres fea y te insultaron, todo el mundo nos odia, y ese auto acaba de salpicarnos de agua sucia.

-¿eso qué tiene de positivo?-replico Jeanne

-pues, que ya nada podría ser peor

-muy cierto, Hao tienes toda la razón.

Y como en cualquier película o caricatura, siempre que dice que nada puede empeorar la situación, ocurre que mágicamente comienza a llover de forma inexplicable y exagerada, y de esa forma Hao y Jeanne corrieron a refugiarse bajo un pequeño techo, al menos se quedaron con toda la ropa que habían usado durante el concurso, pero claro está que Hao no puede vestir el resto de su vida como mujer, por lo cual se tomo la libertad de robarse un par de cosas de un lugar al que había ido a buscar empleo, entre ellas un buen abrigo, así que al ver a Jeanne, Hao se quito dicho abrigo, y se lo dio a la joven doncella.

°C.D.E. °

El día había llegado, el sol brillaba y unos cuantos rayos de luz entraban por la ¿ventana?

-Ha… Hao ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿decías algo?-dijo Hao adormilado

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?, no, espera, mejor aún, olvida esa pregunta mejor dime ¿por qué estamos en la misma cama?

-hay Jeanne déjame dormir-contesto Hao mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos plateados.

-bu…bueno por lo menos dime ¿Qué rayos paso?

-ya que insistes, resulta que te emborrachaste mientras estábamos en las vegas, así que te chocamos y quedaste inconsciente, y acabas de despertar del coma ayer y es posible que no recuerdes que tu y yo estamos casados, y que tenemos dos hijos, y posiblemente después de lo que hicimos anoche tengamos un hijo más.-explico Hao

-eh?, de… ¿de verdad?-dijo Jeanne sorprendida pero tratando de pensar que eso tal vez era posible.

-si

-no es cierto- reacciono al notar que había algo que no podía ser, y es que ella jamás quiere tener más de un hijo.

-bueno no, pero te gustaría que pasara ¿no?

-nah, dos, dos, la verdad yo no sé conducir, y además solo me gustaría tener un hijo

-Jeanne ¿sabes que acabas de decir que es posible que tú y yo tengamos hijos y nos casemos?

-pues nunca debes decir nunca, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-emm, si lo que digas-dijo Hao ya que no podía creer que Jeanne aceptara la sola idea de que algo como "eso" podría llegar a pasar-¿te cuento lo que paso realmente?

-yo diría

-emm pues de hecho asalte a una anciana

-no me sorprende, ¿y luego?

-hay, no Jeanne, en realidad resulta que un tipo se me acerco y me dijo que yo era lindo, así que trato de besarme y luego me ofreció "alojamiento gratuito para mí y mi novia en su hotel"-dijo Hao

-¿de verdad?

-¿dudas de mi?, ¿Qué te hace creer que miento?, sabes que olvídalo, entiendo por qué no me crees, pero si, de hecho así fue

-¿y aceptaste quedarte en su hotel con "tu novia" no?-dijo Jeanne de forma burlona

-claro que primero aclare que tú no eres mi novia-se defendió Hao

-bueno, ¿entonces?

-¿entonces qué?

-¿Por qué estamos en la misma habitación y cama?-esperando una explicación razonable

-pues, eres mi novia ¿no?

-¿yo qué?

-bueno, en realidad nunca le dije al tipo que tu no eras mi novia, de hecho le dije "gracias por ayudar a mi novia y a mi"

-Hao, realmente, ¿crees que podría ser tu novia?-dijo la doncella de forma seria

-¿Jeanne? ¿Te sientes bien?-contesto Hao angustiado

-lo que trato de decir es que ¿si crees que alguien se tragaría esa mentira?-dijo astutamente la joven de ojos rojos

-menos mal, ya me habías asustado-dijo Hao muy aliviado

-Hao-de nuevo muy seria

-¿y ahora qué?

-mas te vale que no hayas intentado nada raro mientras dormía

-hasta crees, estaba tan cansado que no tuve tiempo, me quede dormido antes de intentar cualquier cosa

-¡HAO! , Ven aquí, o veras como uso este envase de jabón liquido para #$"#$$ por el"#$$%%

Y así fue como Hao termino golpeado y con rastro de que alguien trato de usar el envase del jabón liquido para ¡!#$"#$$ por el ¡"#$$%%!, y como a pesar de que por ahora estarán bien, quien sabe, tal vez, algo peor pueda pasar.

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo:

La nueva novia de Hao

¿Hao consiguió una novia? ¿Jeanne esta celosa?

¡Hola! Pues hoy me auto encadené a una silla y decidí que no me desataría hasta que escribiera mínimamente 5 páginas, y bueno logre 7, por cierto, aunque parezca que en el próximo capítulo hay romance, la realidad es que no, y no habrá debido a sus peticiones, ahora pues, Jeanne podría creer estar enamorada de Hao o enamorarse de Él, y sigue sin ser romance, lo prometo, NO HABRA ROMANCE.(en esta version)

PD: por el/la que SI quiera romance, escribiré luego una versión alternativa con romance, pero esta version no va a tener.


	7. La nueva novia de Hao

[RECORDEMOS]

En el capitulo anterior nuestros protagonistas sufrieron, y bastante, además fueron vetados de todos los empleos del lugar y terminaron en la calle, pero al final un buen hombre les dio hospedaje gratis a Hao y a "su novia", después de eso Hao termino golpeado por Jeanne por decirle que estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido antes de hacerle "algo raro" a Jeanne.

Capitulo 7: La nueva novia de Hao

Todo marchaba tranquilamente, muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, exagerada y sospechosamente tranquilo, pero algo inquietaba a la joven doncella, quien un tanto harta y otro poco preocupada se disponía a ir a buscar al chico que controlaba el fuego, así es, Hao se había marchado hace casi 2 días sin decir a donde, o por qué, o con quien, de hecho lo único que había dicho al salir fue: "me voy Jeanne, vuelvo luego"

Jeanne salió de la habitación y se topo con el dueño del hotel, a quien por cierto le debían una gratificación, así que la doncella astutamente pensó en que Hao había dicho que el tipo se le había insinuado, y mágicamente ingenio que la manera de pagarle era con "favores" de Hao hacia él.

-maldito Hao, ¿a dónde habrá ido? Ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima

-disculpe señorita-dijo el dueño a Jeanne- no quisiera ser entrometido pero me pareció ver a su novio caminando en la calle con una chica.

-oh, ¿enserio?, ¿podría decirme exactamente dónde?

-claro, es más, afuera hay una limusina, enséñele esta tarjeta al conductor y dele esto, es el lugar donde lo vi-dijo el sujeto mientras sonreía-él la llevara.

-¡muchas gracias!

°C.D.E°

La doncella estaba molesta, un sentimiento inundo su ser, un sentimiento inusual que jamás había sentido en su vida, la imagen de su rostro, que lucía molesto, somnoliento y con ganas inmensas de asesinar a cierto chico de cabello castaño, cambio a una expresión de sorpresa y un tanto triste, al ver aquella imagen que por diversas razones era prácticamente imposible de creer o por lo menos de asimilar al instante, Hao Asakura, el Shaman conocido por ser malvado, no tener corazón, y asesinar a las personas sin cambiar la expresión de rostro, estaba ahora de pie a media calle, besando a una perfecta desconocida, Jeanne no lo podía creer, eso tenía que ser un sueño.

-señorita…-dijo el conductor de la limusina- ¿se encuentra bien?

-eh? Oh sí, estoy bien

-me alegro porque…-dijo amablemente el hombre pero fue interrumpido por la doncella

-esa chica, por dios, ella no es más bonita que yo, ¿o sí?-interrumpió Jeanne mirando retadoramente al pobre hombre

-no, no para nada, no nada que ver, ella definitivamente no…-contesto el conductor muy nervioso y extremadamente asustado de la joven de cabellos plateados.

-espere aquí, ahora vuelvo-dijo Jeanne al mismo tiempo que bajaba del vehículo

-pero, señorita, no haga un escándalo…

°C.D.E. ° (Jeanne salió de la limusina)

-¡Hao!-grito una muy inconforme y molesta doncella.

-Jea… Jeanne-Hao no lo podía creer

-¿qué pasa aquí?-replico una chica de muy buen aspecto, piel clara, cabello negro ondulado, ojos miel, figura perfecta, sip, Jeanne la odio desde ese momento.

°C.D.E. ° (todos entran a la limusina)

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Jeanne

-que te importa-contesto Hao

-¿y quién es esta?-dijo la chica de hierro señalando a la acompañante de Hao

-emm me llamo Akari-contesto la acompañante de Hao

-no te pregunte-dijo Jeanne cortantemente-¿Cómo se llama, Hao?

-se llama Akari-dijo Hao

-pues es idiota, y fea-replico Jeanne

-ella no es idiota, y mucho menos fea-dijo Hao y luego agrego-¿celos?

-claro que no, pero ¿Quién con cerebro, desearía estar cerca de ti?

-¿de qué hablas Jeanne?, soy un encanto, cualquiera quisiera tenerme-contesto Hao con aires de grandeza

-si, si lo que tu digas

-disculpen, yo no entiendo nada, ¿ustedes son…?-interrumpió Akari

-nada-dijo Hao

-sí, ni siquiera amigos-agrego Jeanne

-¿enserio? Parecen muy unidos

-¿Qué? ¿Yo y "eso"?- reprendió la doncella señalando a Hao-jamás

-claro Jeanne, es obvio que mueres por mí, y lo ocultas diciendo que quieres exterminarme, con tus sirvientes los "X mouse".

-son "X laws", y claro que te aborrezco, y además de todo te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo.

-yo no pierdo el tiempo.-replico el Shaman de fuego.

-idiota

-no me digas así

-no imbécil, yo soy la idiota-contesto Jeanne.

-ahora si estamos de acuerdo –dijo Hao realmente feliz

-no ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Qué cosa?, te advierto Jeanne que no es posible que estés embarazada puesto que no hemos hecho nada, así que mejor ni lo intentes.

-no idiota, me refiero a la prueba

-¿prueba? ¿De embarazo?-dijo Hao muy confundido

-la del torneo tarado

-¿torneo? Ah ya, el torneo, ¿Qué torneo?-aun más confundido

-olvídalo Hao-Jeanne se dio por vencida.

-bueno ya, pero que pasa con la prueba

-nada, nada

°C.D.E. °

Estando ya en el hotel, Jeanne corrió a la habitación cual ratón perseguido por un gato, mientras Hao y Akari caminaban como si el tiempo no pasara, la doncella simplemente estaba atónita ante aquella situación, es decir, Hao enamorado, y además enamorado de alguien que no es el mismo, y lo más sorprendente, una chica que se nota que es inteligente enamorada de él, esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, o una broma.

Más tarde Hao salió, ¿A dónde? desconozco, dejando a Jeanne y Akari solas, grave error, Akari, quien vivía de cantar, se encontraba tocando la guitarra y escribiendo una canción, y Jeanne estaba viéndola con desprecio.

-¿te llamas Jeanne cierto?-pregunto Akari

-sí, soy Iron Maiden Jeanne, ¿y tú?-contesto la doncella tratando de ser amable.

-Akari Taisho, solo dime Akari.

- no tengo ganas, no pienso volverte a hablar

-vaya, por lo que Hao dijo creí que serias más amable

-¿eso crees? Me dedico a torturar y asesinar personas para poder destruir a Hao, de donde yo vengo eso no es amable

-ok, ok ya entendí.

°C.D.E. °

_"Nunca es largo el camino a la casa de un amigo". "__La amistad, siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos" "__Aunque seamos distintos por fuera. Nuestros corazones son iguales"_ eran las tres pistas que habían encontrado hasta ahora, el "Rally" parecía no avanzar y es como si todos se hubiesen olvidado de él, Hao había ido a buscar alguna pista, algún indicio, cualquier cosa, pero cansado de buscar decidió sentarse en una banca del parque donde habían encontrado la segunda pista, después fue al hospital en el que por cierto su hermosa cabellera había sido ultrajada.

-disculpe-dijo Hao a la mujer de la recepción.

-dime chico, ¿que se te ofrece?-contesto la mujer-oh, espera tu eres el chico que vino aquí hace un mes porque fue arroyado por un autobús, luego terminaste con el cabello dañado, y después participaste en un concurso de belleza que habías ganado pero por culpa de la chica pálida ambos perdieron ¿no es así?

-maldición…, si señora soy yo

-oh fabuloso, soy Ginobreva, puedes decime "Gigi", pero mejor no lo hagas, porque no me gusta, pero tu si puedes, bueno dime como sea, dime solo Gigi- dijo sonriente la mujer

-no quiero señora, vengo porque mi pálida acompañante olvido algo que era suyo, una fea caja de música que emitía un ruido infernal.-dijo Hao molesto.

-oh ya veo entonces viene por la cajita de música que su novia olvido, que dulce, es usted muy considerado.

-esa chiquilla no es mi novia, ni siquiera es mi amiga, de hecho la aborrezco con todo mi ser y estoy obligado a convivir con ella por un tiempo indefinido solo porque a los grandes espíritus les dio la gana mandarnos a este horrendo lugar como patéticos humanos, y ahora vengo por la caja de madera que olvido la idiota de Jeanne, así que ¿podría hacerme el favor de dármela?-contesto Hao tratando de guardar la calma y conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-ok, eres muy agradable ¿sabes?, pero tendrás que hacerme un favor

-dígame que tengo que hacer

-veras, recuerdas a Viluy ¿no?

-no hay forma de que la olvide-respondió Hao tocando su cabello

-pues ella se acuerda de ti, lo cual es extraño, porque ella apenas si puede recordar su nombre, así que me preguntaba si tú podrías ir a visitarla.

-osh, lo que sea señora.

-bien-dijo Gigi, después volteo y grito- Shin

-¿qué ocurre Gigi?-contesto Shin

-lleva a este chico con Viluy

-ok

Hao entro con la pequeña que le había provocado sufrimiento a su cabellera, y lo que ahí ocurrió fue tan horrible que he decido censurar lo acontecido, además basta con decir que cuando Hao salió del hospital tenía la cara pintada con plumón indeleble, el cabello 10 veces peor que la vez anterior, su ropa estaba completamente arruinada, en la mano izquierda llevaba la caja de música, y en la derecha el oso de peluche que el espíritu del fuego le lanzo, y que Hao había olvidado la última vez que estuvo en el hospital, solo que ultrajado y pintarrajeado con maquillaje.

°C.D.E. °

Hao entro apresurado al hotel pensando en 4 buenas razones para hacerlo, la primera era que toda la gente al verlo reía sin parar, la segunda era que recordó que Jeanne estaba loca y se le notaba el odio hacia Akari y que podría pasar algo muy malo, la tercera era que debía descifrar las pistas y la cuarta y más importante, le andaba del baño y le urgía bañarse para eliminar el "arte" que Viluy había hecho con su cabello.

-¡Jeanne!-grito Hao

-no grites estoy junto a…-Jeanne no pudo terminar la oración cuando comenzó a reír-te ves tan…

-no me recuerdes cosas feas Jeanne

-ok, ok, pero ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Jeanne mientras contenía la risa

-lo mismo que la vez anterior, una niña loca me peino, y luego dijo que yo era una princesa y que se casaría conmigo, y todas esas cosas que las niñas locas suelen hacer.

-ha ha, haha… que ridículo, ay ya paso, ha haha, ha, ha…-Jeanne se calmo después de media hora y después de que Hao ya se había duchado, decidió preguntarle por que había ido al hospital.

-eh… pues fui por un par de cosas

-¿en serio? ¿Qué cosas?

Hao le platico todo lo acontecido, como que cuando buscaba alguna pista se había topado con el gordo de la bañera y que este al verlo comenzó a perseguirlo para darle un abrazo, después que Sora le dijo que si quería ser su cuñado y que su hermana era linda, luego camino por el parque y el grupo de perros que lo habían perseguido, mordido y orinado de nuevo lo seguían, así que al final del día Hao estaba peinado de forma horrible, pintado con plumón, y huyendo de un gordo, siete perros y una loca que decía que él era su nieto perdido.

-eso es muy increíble ¿en verdad paso todo eso?-pregunto Akari

-claro que paso, y fue¡HORRIBLE!-respondió el buen Haito

-si, si como sea, pero me estaba contando a mí, no a ti, niñita-replico la doncella.

-osh, ok, pero hay algo que no entiendo, hablaste de unas pistas ¿no?-dijo Akari dirigiéndose a Hao

-ayyy pero que niña tan entrometida eres Akari-dijo Jeanne muy molesta

-perdón pero, ¿te hable a ti?-le respondió Akari también molesta por la actitud de la chica de cabello plateado

-ya no peleen, quiero decir, es lógico que lo hagan, después de todo soy realmente codiciado, pero no es la mejor manera de solucionarlo-dijo Hao tratando de calmar la situación pero solo consiguió que Jeanne se molestara más y que Akari pensara que entre Hao y Jeanne había algo diferente de lo que decían estos.

-ok, ya no le diré nada a tu novia Hao-pronuncio la chica de ojos rojos.

-sí, yo tampoco le diré nada a Jeanne-agrego Akari en forma de disculpa.

-bueno Akari, como te conté antes nosotros vinimos para descifrar unas pistas extremadamente estúpidas, y por ello salí a buscar alguna otra pero no encontré ninguna.-explico Hao

-y… ¿Cuáles son las pistas Hao?-pregunto Akari

-son… Nunca es largo el camino a la casa de un amigo, la amistad siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos y Aunque seamos distintos por fuera. Nuestros corazones son iguales-contesto él.

-yo las conozco, la primera está en una estatua en un parque y las otras dos son parte de una canción, estan relacionas porque la estatua tiene una caja de música que se supone tiene la melodía y además el hombre que hizo la caja de música y la estatua es el mismo, así que él debe saber en dónde está la pista siguiente-dijo Akari segura de sus palabras.

-es cierto, ahora que lo dices el nombre de la persona está escrito en la caja-dijo Jeanne.

-pues en ese caso iremos a buscar al tipo-añadió Hao

-eso no es posible-exclamo Akari-ese hombre murió hace tiempo.

Jeanne y Hao se miraron el uno al otro, sabían que el hecho de que el tipo estuviera muerto lo hacía más fácil para ellos, puesto que aun podían ver espíritus y Hao además tenía algunas habilidades, casi nulas, pero les serian útiles para contactar al hombre.

°C.D.E. °

-¿esa es su tumba?-pregunto Akari

-Akari por dios, ahí claramente lo dice, ¿acaso no sabes leer?-le contesto Jeanne tratando de no ser tan grosera.

-basta Jeanne, concentrémonos-dijo Hao mientras se sentaba en el suelo en forma de flor de loto.

-¿te sientes bien Hao?-preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

-¿Quiénes son? ¡Aay mis hijos! No esperen, esa frase no era mía, lo siento, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes, jovencitas?-pregunto un anciano semi transparente el cual para la sorpresa de Hao y Jeanne, Akari podía ver perfectamente.

-¿Cómo que jovencitas?-pregunto Hao confundido, era la segunda vez que le decían mujer, sin contar el concurso claro está.

-oiga abuelo no tenemos toda la noche, ¿haría el favor de decirnos la cuarta pista?

-Jeanne no seas tonta, el viejo no te va a entender si lo preguntas así.-regaño Hao a la doncella-se hace así, Hey viejo, ¿donde está la pista?, dígame o lo asesino, eh, que espera, dígame.

-¿Hao eres estúpido o qué? además el sujeto ya está muerto-replico Jeanne

-yo lo hago-dijo Akari-disculpe, vera, nosotros tenemos 3 pistas, las obtuvimos de su estatua y su caja de música, creemos que usted sabe alguna otra cosa al respecto.

-oh sí, pero se equivocaron, la tumba del hombre que buscan es la de allá-dijo es espíritu señalando hacia atrás de Jeanne-en la tumba esta la respuesta

-pero-dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-la tumba, la tumba es la respuesta-dijo es anciano y se desvaneció.

-bien, otro loco a la lista-comento Hao, después leyeron la inscripción en la tumba que el anciano les señalo.

- Lo mejor no es tratar al amigo sino al enemigo hacerlo amigo-leyeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso se dirigieron los tres hacia el hotel para descansar después de haber tenido un día peculiar, especialmente Hao, y sin saber que mas hacer se dispusieron a dormir.

-¡Hao, no necesito repetirlo, Akari duerme en la cama, yo en el sillón y tú en el suelo!

-no lo creo Jeanne, yo duermo en el sillón y tú en el suelo, o mejor aun yo duermo en la cama con Akari y tú te vas a la calle-replico Hao

-¿me dejan dar mi opinión?-interrumpió Akari

Y así fue como gracias a la sabia opinión de la novia de Hao, Akari durmió en el sillón, Jeanne en la cama y Hao en el suelo, pero en el suelo del pasillo de afuera de la habitación, y termino con un resfriado a la mañana siguiente.

COTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

¿Una sorpresa inesperada de cumpleaños?

Si, lo sé después de mil años le traigo esta basura, pero en fin, gracias a los que siguen al pendiente, y usualmente no dedico fics. Pero en esta ocasión hice una excepción, y este cap. va dedicado a **Clari.**


	8. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Capítulo 8 (extra): "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo es un "extra", por lo que NO tiene una relación directa con la historia, solo son una serie de sucesos ocurridos a los personajes y no tienen un orden secuencial. Algunos son OOC's sin sentido alguno, por su comprensión. Gracias.

_*Videojuegos*_

Caminaban Hao y Jeanne en busca de empleo, de pronto Jeanne observo la mirada iluminada de Hao mientras este veía con anhelo el aparador de una tienda de comics y videojuegos, la doncella trato de asimilar este suceso, pero por más que pensaba le era difícil creer que Hao estuviera ilusionado con un juego de video.

-Hao-dijo Jeanne suavemente-¡Hao!-subió su tono de voz-¡HAO MALDITA SEA HAZME CASO!-gritando mientras las personas que transitaban por ahí la miraban de la misma forma que habían mirado a Hao cuando había sido peinado por Viluy.

-espera un momento Jeanne ahora vuelvo-dijo por fin el emotivo Shaman deseoso de sostener en sus fogosas manos aquel objeto destinado al entretenimiento.

Jeanne espero y espero, y además de eso, espero más y casi lo olvido, también espero mucho, casi se quedaba dormida frente a la tienda, de no ser por que escucho un terrible lloriqueo, parecía como si el ser que lo emitía estuviese siendo torturado.

-por favor, te lo ruego, te doy mi comic invaluable de "los choco elefantes" pero no te lo lleves.-lloriqueaba el sujeto.

-suena tentador, sin embargo, se trata del mejor videojuego de la década, te costara mucho más que eso-contesto la conocida voz de Hao

-¿Hao qué rayos haces?-pregunto la doncella

-estoy negociando Jeanne, acabo de ganarle a este tipo de forma limpia y ahora quiere que le devuelva el juego de video más deseado en este mundo del cual solo existen tres copias, y ahora quiere cambiármelo por los choco elefantes.-explico Hao con tono infantil.

-por favor se lo ruego-se arrodillo el afligido dueño de la tienda.

-Hao devuélvele su videojuego al loco este ahora mismo-ordeno Jeanne

-no Jeanne, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me tomó dominar la técnica para poder pasar el laberinto de cristal y la cueva de gusano la cual es gobernada por el gnomo azul primo de la ninfa gris del rio negro frente a la cabaña del ogro morado.

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Jeanne completamente indignada

-dije que…

-no, olvídalo, si entendí, cállate-recapacitó la doncella

-bien, olvídalo pedazo ser vivo, con complejo de medio hombre, esperé una vida para tener este juego en mi poder y no lo dejare por na-da-en-el-mun-do, adiós-dijo Hao dirigiéndose al devastado muchacho y se dio la media vuelta con el juego en sus manos.

-oye Hao, ¿Cómo le ganaste al nerd rarito ese, que se nota que no tiene ni novia ni vida social?

-bueno pues resulta que es uno de mis pasatiempos-respondió Hao a la sorprendida joven de cabellos plateados

-no tenía idea que tenias pasatiempos a parte de matar, fanfarronear, fastidiar y ser cruel…

-te falto decir ser excesivamente guapo y provocarte fantasías no aptas para menores de edad, pero sí, me gustan los videojuegos, los dulces, me gustaba mi oso de peluche antes que Viluy lo pintarrajeara y mutilara, me gustan los panecillos y provocarte esas fantasías.

-maldito

-gracias, yo igual ME amo mucho

_*Cambio de cuerpo*_

Hao despertó temprano en la mañana medio adormilado, se puso de pie, caminó dirigiéndose al baño, lavo su rostro con agua tibia, y lentamente se miro en el espejo, miro su esbelta figura, sus manos y pies, observo su rostro nuevamente, sus ¿ojos rojos y cabello plateado? Y después de terminar de analizar su cara, se dispuso a emitir un grito con la aguda voz que, ahora tenía.

-¿Hao qué demonios te pasa?-se levanto la doncella y viendo su reflejo en la ventana, emitió un grito similar al que la despertó.

-bueno Jeanne mira el lado positivo de las cosas-dijo Hao sonriente

-no le veo lo positivo a NADA, ¿tu si?-pregunto la molesta chica

-sí, la verdad si-dijo Hao a la vez que revisaba sus pechos, que en realidad eran de Jeanne.

-deja de mirar mi cuerpo imbécil-gritoneo Jeanne mientras le lanzaba objetos al Shaman de fuego.

-¿y qué supone que debamos hacer cuando tengamos que "ir"?

-iremos juntos para asegurarnos de que ninguno se mire a sí mismo mientras hace sus necesidades.

-que idea tan…-dijo Hao, pero recordó que Jeanne tenía su cuerpecito sexual y que era muy violenta.

-¿si?, tan... ¿Cómo?

-genial, tan pero tan genial

-sí, eso mismo pensé yo

Alguien toco a la puerta, Jeanne y Hao se miraron el uno al otro, o mejor dicho a sí mismos frente a ellos, y se dispusieron a abrir la puerta.

-doncella Jeanne, me alegro tanto de verla-dijo Lyserg a la par que se lanzaba a abrazar efusivamente a la doncella que en realidad era Hao.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-refunfuño Hao

-yo lo siento mucho doncella, me emocione demasiado, disculpe

-¿eres idiota o qué? ¿Por qué rayos le hablas así al pobre de Lyserg?-reprendió Jeanne a Hao, por supuesto que nadie sabía que ellos estaban cambiados de cuerpos y por ello se extrañaron ante el hecho de que "Hao" regañara a "Jeanne" por tratar mal a Lyserg.

-oh doncella-dijo marco con gran emoción-dígame usted lo terrible que ha sido permanecer al lado de este individuo-señalando a "Hao"-desahogue sus penas gran líder.

En ese momento a Hao se le ocurrió la idea perfecta-pero no se dé que hablas, Hao en vedad es un chico genial, de hecho lo amo y me quiero casar con el-dijo Jeanne quien en realidad era Hao.

-¿se siente bien doncella?

-claro que no se siente bien, no sabe lo que dice, el quiero decir ella me odia-rápidamente dijo la joven Jeanne en el cuerpo de Hao.

-no Hao yo sé lo que digo, te amo y quiero que tengamos muchos pero muchos hijos y todos igual de guapos que tu-respondió Hao.

A la mañana siguiente descubrieron la triste realidad, aun seguían en el cuerpo del otro.

-ya lo tengo Jeanne la solución es que nos besemos y así volveremos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

-….

-pero si no quieres no-recapacito Hao tras recordar cómo le había ido estos últimos días al molestar a Jeanne

-pues, ya no quiero estar de esta forma, así que tenemos que intentar con lo que sea-y se acerco a Hao que era ella misma, miro detenidamente sus ojos, y agrego-no puedo Hao es imposible que me bese a mi misma

-bueno entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-replico Hao

-yo que sé, ok, de nuevo-y una vez más se aproximo a sí misma, pero nuevamente no pudo hacerlo.

-ay maldita sea Jeanne, ¿quieres besarte a ti misma de una buena vez?

-es que no puedo

-pues en ese caso

-¿Qué?

-violare tu cuerpo Jeanne

-ni lo pienses

-sí, lo hare y luego iré a violar a Lyserg para que se traume

-maldita sea ¿Qué rayos quieres?

-solo tienes que decir que no soy tan malo como creías que era y que reconsideraras la idea de unirte a mi

-de acuerdo, Hao no eres tan malo como yo pensaba pero no reconsiderare nada, mi objetivo no cambiara.

-gracias

-¿Qué?-Jeanne no podía creer que Hao agradeciera

Y así fue como recuperaron sus respectivos cuerpos y Jeanne no tuvo que besarse a sí misma ni en esta ni en ninguna otra ocasión, aunque a Hao le hubiese gustado besarse a sí mismo.

_*Akari vs. Jeanne*_

-dios mi Akari vez lo que provocas, ahora Hao pesco un resfriado.

-pero tu estuviste de acuerdo con dejarlo afuera en el pasillo

-sí, pero fue tu idea, es tu culpa

-eres una insufrible

-y tu eres una niñita tonta

-eres fea, pálida y nadie te quiere

-claro que si me quieren

-pues solo tus esclavos esos que Hao dice

-Hao es idiota

-tú lo eres más

Etc.

Y no hace falta decir que la pelea duro 500 años hasta que comenzó la nueva pelea de shamanes.

_*¿Chicas súper poderosas?*_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, la luz roja parpadeaba, una de ellas contesto, era el alcalde rogando a las "chicas" que acudieran al rescate de la ciudad la cual estaba siendo atacada por un terrible monstruo.

-vamos chicas, no tenemos tiempo que perder

**Opening (tu tu turururu tutu rururu) un día el físico nuclear Antonio decidió crear a la mascota perfecta con comida de perro, una manta, y muchos cabellos, pero un día agrego accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula, la sustancia "shamanica" y así nacieron con ultra mega híper fantásticos súper poderes de hadas de la luz, Jeanne, Akari y Hao, juntas luchan para convertirse en la reina de las hadas y combatir las fuerzas del pan (dulces, azucares, biscochos, entre otras cosas dulces y acarameladas).**

-no Jeanne, ni de chiste me voy a poner ese vestidito-refunfuñaba Hao

-vamos Hao, es el uniforme que debemos usar, los monstruos se reirían si no vestimos igual-suplico Jeanne

-reirá más si yo uso un vestido

-pero no notara la diferencia, no se dará cuenta de que eres hombre

-bueno en ese caso… espera, insinúas que parezco niña

**Las chicas van a enfrentar al monstruo de donas rellenas**

-Hao usa tu magia de hada de la luz morada en forma de Barney-ordeno Jeanne

-a la orden, yo convoco las fuerzas de Barney para sacarle el relleno a las donas-dijo a la vez que lanzaba un rayo morado con la cara de Barney

-¡oh no! La cosa de donas es inmune al ataque de luz de Barney-grito Akari-usare mi magia de sirena para convertirlo en hombre.

-ataquemos juntas chicas-dijo Jeanne con gran entusiasmo

-¿Cómo que chicas?-replico Hao

-bueno chica y chico-corrigió Jeanne

-bien entonces, Jeanne usa tu poder de leche con chocolate para ablandarlo, Akari cuando este muy suave conviértelo en un hombre y yo le detendré con mi rayo multicolor, el cual debo repetir es el arco-iris y no una bandera gay

-si como no, el arco-iris tiene siete colores-contesto Jeanne

-¿y que con eso?-pregunto Hao

-tu rayo tiene solo seis-dijo Akari señalando a su bastón mágico de hada

-maldición, el físico Antonio me mintió

**Las chicas atacaron pero hubo un fallo en el plan, debido al rayo de "arco-iris" de Hao el hombre ya no era tan hombre, y una manifestación gay destruyo la ciudad, y así fue como Jeanne, Akari, y Halina arruinaron todo de nuevo, y la ciudad quedo inundada en leche de chocolate.**

_*madre, ¿Qué es yaoi?*_

Era de mañana cuando Ren abrió sus dorados ojos de chino asesino, lo que vio ante él era no era nada más que un tipo idiota, con cara de no saber su propio nombre, decido volver a la cama, no había más nada que hacer, solo dormir; El tiempo pasaba, el tipo idiota o sea se Horo-horo, detuvo su mirada en el rostro del joven de cabello puntiagudo, de pronto mágicamente su entelarañado cerebro ideo un plan.

-Renny, despierta cariño, ya es de día-susurro Horo-horo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo Ren verdaderamente sobresaltado.

-nada-respondió mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el suave cabello de Ren.- ¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche?-susurro acercándose al oído del Shaman de ojos como el oro.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUIERES MORIR O QUE!-dijo el chino molesto mirando a Horo-horo con ojos de homicida.

-no, yo solo decía, je ya me voy-respondió Horokeu mientras pensaba en lo lejos que le convendría estar ahora mismo.

-oh no, no iras a ningún lado

-pero, pero,¡ NO QUIERO MORIR!

-no temas-dijo acercando su cuerpo al del pobre Horo-horo quien se encontraba en estado semi vegetativo-no te hare nada malo, a menos que pienses que esto es malo-y acerco lentamente sus labios a los del Shaman de hielo.

-¿te sientes bien Ren?-pregunto Horo-horo arrepintiéndose de haber despertando al Shaman chino de esa forma tan inusual.-Ren no creo que…-no pudo concluir la oración.

El Shaman de cabello puntiagudo separo entonces sus labios de los del confundido Horo-horo.

°C.D.E°

-¿dices que tuviste un sueño extraño?-pregunto Yoh.

-oh sí, pero no fue un sueño como cualquiera fue muy real, y era un sueño yaoi-respondió Horo-horo.

-¿en serio? ¿Y de que trataba?-dijo el curioso chico de auriculares anaranjados

-prefiero no recordar

-¿tan mal estuvo?-pregunto el joven chino

-no, yo no quise decir que…, yo solo decía-dijo nervioso Horokeu con un leve sonrojo

-tranquilo, se trato de un sueño solamente-sonrió Ren

-¿si? Quiero decir que, si, eso, eso fue

-quiero decir que si eso prefieres creer, está bien-susurro para que nadie más escuchara.

Un niño que pasaba por ahí pregunto a su madre-mamá, ¿Qué es yaoi?

-es un, un tipo de, es un tipo pastelillo cariño

-¿me compras un yaoi?

-no, porque es un pastel de, bananas con salsa picante y carne con vegetales.

-qué asco.

*Hao, creo que moriré*

-Hao-grito Jeanne-ven aquí, quiero decirte algo.

-descuida Jeanne, ya sé que me amas, no tienes que declarar tu amor.

-idiota, no te amo, creo que moriré.

-y ¿eso es malo?

-ayyy tú has de querer que te golpee hasta que quedes semi inconsciente ¿verdad?

-no Jeanne, pero ¿Por qué crees que morirás?

-porque me dijeron que me quedaban 3 meses de vida, y eso me lo ha dicho el médico hace ya 3 meses.

-bueno Jeanne lo siento tanto

-eso no es lo peor

-¿no lo es?

-no, lo peor es que, ¡MORIRE VIRGEN!

- bueno, pero por eso no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos ahora mismo.

-¡HAO!

CONTINUARA:

Próximo capítulo: Akari Taisho

¿Qué hizo Hao en esos dos días que desapareció?

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que le haya gustado y hayan reído aunque sea un poco por que gracias a sus comentarios (los cuales alimentan mi ego XD) he continuado esta historia, este capítulo no tuvo relación directa con la historia, y es como dije un extra, gracias a todos, y por los que tengan curiosidad, Akari es un OC, que no me pertenece a mí, si no a otra persona, a la cual claro, estan dedicado este capítulo y los siguientes que lleguen a venir.


	9. Akari Taisho

_Hola, bienvenidos al primer capítulo más o menos serio de su muy humilde fic, sin más que agregar comencemos._

[RECORDEMOS]

En el capítulo 7 "la nueva novia de Hao" vimos como Jeanne sintió celos por Akari la "amiga" de Hao, nos enteramos de que el Shaman de fuego se había desaparecido pero sin saber que era lo que había hecho en ese tiempo la historia continuo, nuestros -ahora tres- personajes principales fueron al cementerio y se encontraron con el espíritu de un anciano que les ayudo a encontrar una nueva pista, después volvieron al Hotel y discutieron ya que Hao deseaba dormir en la cama, pero por el sabio comentario de Akari, la susodicha durmió en el sillón, Jeanne en la cama y el pobre Hao pesco un resfriado pese a haber dormido en el pasillo de afuera de la habitación.

Capítulo 9: Akari Taisho

Yacía pues la joven doncella en el sofá completamente desanimada, Hao acostado y cubierto de pies a cabeza se encontraba en la misma situación, pero su caso era aun peor puesto que este además de desanimado se encontraba enfermo gracias a los seres más mortificantes de su vida, Jeanne y Akari, esta ultima era por así decirlo la más "animada" del grupo, aunque la muy estresada joven estaba totalmente exhausta puesto que desde muy temprano en la mañana y hasta casi la media noche que estaba ya por llegar, no había despegado su mirada de las pistas que tenían, era lo menos que podía hacer, se lo debía a Hao por hacerlo dormir afuera en el frio suelo de ese sombrío y tétrico pasillo como lo definió Hao tras pasar la noche más detestable de su vida exceptuando tal vez las que paso en el Motel Karl.

-no puedo-pronuncio Akari, rompiendo el silencio que permanecía desde hace ya algunas horas.

-no importa, mejor descansa, lo haremos mañana-respondió la doncella después de unos minutos de silencio, dicho comentario provoco el asombro de los otros dos presentes, ¿acaso Jeanne estaba enferma? ¿Había sido amable con Akari?, pero el asombro duro poco puesto que la chica de ojos carmesí prosiguió con su comentario-después de todo no se podía esperar más de alguien como tú, era más que obvio que no podrías.

-basta, estoy cansada de ti y de tus estúpidos comentarios sin sentido, no sabes nada de mí y no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada absolutamente-dijo Akari hastiada de los comentarios de la doncella, normalmente no se enojaba, pero por alguna razón Jeanne podía lograr que ella se enfureciera con una simple oración, así harta de la situación salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

Hao se puso de pie a una velocidad increíble, abrió la puerta y fue tras ella-Akari-la chica se detuvo y volteo a ver al joven de cabello alborotado por estar en cama todo el día-¿A dónde se supone que iras a estas horas de la noche?-Hao sonrío pues sabía que la chica no tendría otra respuesta que no fuera un corto silencio reflexivo para luego decir "de acuerdo" y volver a la habitación, y tal como él lo predijo ocurrió.

A la mañana siguiente Akari recordó que debía ir a trabajar ya que no lo había hecho en varios días, así que salió sigilosamente para no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, dejo únicamente una pequeña nota que decía _"Gracias, volveré más tarde" _encima de un mueble junto a la cama y se dispuso a salir ahí. Poco después Jeanne despertó y al leer la nota despertó a Hao a almohadazos.

-Jeanne ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-pronuncio el aturdido y golpeado Asakura.

-Akari

-¿Qué con ella?-aun adormilado

-no está, dejó esta nota-dijo la doncella al tiempo que entregaba la hoja de papel a Hao

-ya veo, durmamos-respondió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama-seguro fue a trabajar o algo así.

-espero que no te moleste pero Akari me parece terriblemente odiosa

-y yo espero que no te moleste pero me pareces muy molesta, ahora déjame dormir-replico Hao mientras cubría su cabeza con las cobijas y se giraba dándole la espalda a Jeanne

-¿Cómo la conociste?-dijo la doncella arrogantemente mientras golpeaba a su compañero-dime, tengo derecho a saber, después de todo es lo menos que puedes hacer después de desaparecerte dos días, y traer contigo a una completa extraña.

-bien, tal vez eso te cierre la boca para que dejes de decir idioteces-esas palabras dejaron a Jeanne en un estado desanimado, era la primera vez que Hao le hablaba así, sí, le había dicho cosas peores pero la forma hiriente en que lo dijo fue la que provoco que a la doncella se le formara un enorme nudo en la garganta, únicamente pudo asentir levemente como indicativo para que Hao pudiera explicar lo acontecido.

-ocurre que la razón por la que salí sin decir nada fue para no despertarte en primer lugar, y para ver si había alguna pista, trabajo, o cualquier cosa que sirviera

-bueno, lo siento pero pudiste haber escrito eso.

-continuo, después de buscar toda mañana lo que sea que pudiera servir, me dirigí al centro y me senté en una banca que había allí, entonces ahí fue donde la vi.

-pero…

-¿te cuento una historia?-dijo Hao serio, pero luego sonrió.

-de acuerdo-respondió Jeanne no muy segura de que eso fuese lo mejor, pero como en realidad no tenía nada que hacer se dispuso a atender al relato de Hao.

-Esta es la historia de una niña común y corriente que perdió a sus padres a los cuatro años, desde entonces ella comenzó a vivir en la calle, pasaba su tiempo en el parque haciendo varias acrobacias, pronto ella creció y sus trucos mejoraron mucho, podía hacer todo tipo de cosas, a los ancianos y niños les encantaba verla balancear seis platos con largos palos mientras los hacía girar sobre sus hombros, manos y nariz, también bailaba, entre muchas cosas más, y a pesar de que todos gustaban de ella, no tenía ni un solo amigo

-Hao, sí es una historia muy triste y todo pero, ¿Por qué demonios me la cuentas?

-ay Jeanne me caías mejor cuando nos odiábamos profundamente y querías asesinarme.

-aun quiero asesinarte y después de que esta estupidez termine te odiare aun con más profundidad.

-como sea, ¿me dejas continuar?

-pero Hao…

-la, la, la, la no te oigo, la, la…

-eso definitivamente el acto más claro de tu madurez

-aun así continuare, entonces, decía que sus acrobacias eran fenomenales, entonces un día a la edad de siete años, una bella mujer al ver su inocencia decide llevarla a vivir con ella, pero la mujer era dueña de un prostíbulo.

-Hao… ¿me estas contando la telenovela que viste el otro día?

-no, esa trato de una tipa que se enamoro de su mejor amigo y entraron en conflicto y entonces…

-ya lo pensé, me agrada más la otra historia, no tengo interés en tu programa favorito

-je, je, bien entonces, la mujer nunca permitió que la niña supiese de lo que se hacía en dicho lugar, pago por su educación, la pequeña era su mayor orgullo, demostraba inteligencia y un gran optimismo en todo lo que hacía, y este crecía cada vez más, al cumplir los ocho años de edad descubrió que podía ver espíritus-Hao hizo una pausa, ya que recordó que este último dato lo obtuvo por cuenta propia y que no venia incluido en el "relato original"-con el tiempo la niña creció, su belleza comenzó a llamar la atención de los clientes del prostíbulo, además de que las chicas que trabajaban en ese lugar se quejaban de que ella no tuviera que hacer lo mismo que ellas para estar ahí, ¿Jeanne vamos abajo a comer algo?

-sí, muero de hambre

°C.D.E. °

Estando ya en el comedor de los empleados del hotel, Hao prosiguió su relato estando aun con la boca llena de lo que sea estuviera en aquel recipiente del cual se había tomado la libertad de comer.

-Como te decía Juanita-dio Hao con la boca repleta de algo desconocido pero delicioso

-¿juanita? Hao eres…

-come Jeanne, come y calla-dijo mientras le metía una galleta en la boca de "Juanita" para silenciarla.

-bueno, pero sigue con tu historia

-ah sí, como iba diciendo, la chica se había vuelto realmente llamativa hacia los clientes del lugar, la mujer no quería que su "hija" pasara por todo eso, hasta que decidió hablarle sobre ese lugar y lo horrible que era, la chica lo entendió pero no le dijo nada a su "madre", solo le agradeció que la quisiera proteger de todo eso y que no la obligara a hacer lo que hacían las demás. La mujer aviso a todos los clientes que solo ella no estaba disponible para esas cosas, y muchos lo tomaron a mal y las chicas de allí también. Con el pasar de más años, el prostíbulo se fue vaciando, tenían muy pocos clientes, la jovencita se sintió tan culpable de que todo el negocio de su madre fuera a la quiebra por su culpa que decidió escapar de allí y alejarse para que su madre tuviera una mejor vida. ¿Me pasas la cosa que parece pudín?

-claro, pero dudo que sea pudín

-sí, tenias razón-la cara de Hao se torno roja y corrió de inmediato al baño a devolver aquello que parecía ser pudín, pero que sin lugar a dudas, no era pudín, después de ello volvió aliviado.

-je, je, je pobre ti, bueno y luego ¿qué paso con la chica?

-ahora, si quieres oír la historia ¿no?

-bueno, es interesante

-bien, entonces te contare después de los comerciales

-Hao, esto no es la televisión

-que importa, te lo diré después de la pausa comercial.

**Comerciales**

No te pierdas todos los días Dr. Mouse

-¿Qué tal amiguitos? Llamemos a toodles, todos digan oh toodles

-oh Mouse

-¿Qué ocurre Minnie?

-el paciente tiene un ataque epiléptico

-oh no, llamemos a toodles para que nos de las mouse herramientas, veamos, tenemos una sierra eléctrica, un frasco de vicodín, y un Dvd de "las chicas de la bahía" ¿Cuál de estos sirve para que no me duela nada mientras trato al paciente?

-El frasco de vicodín, claro.

Esto y mucho más, todos días por Discovery clips.

**Fin de los comerciales**

-Hao, esos fueron los comerciales más ridículos que he visto en mi vida

-eso díselo a la personita que escribe todo, no es mi culpa.

-bien, prosigue

-ok, la chica comenzó a trabajar a los 14 años y consiguió alquilar un pequeño apartamento, volvió a su vida de acróbata en el parque alegrándole la vida a los niños, y bailando para los que quisieran ver. Y todas las tardes va a divertir a la gente con su espectáculo y por la noche va a su casa para de mañana trabajar y poder seguir viviendo, actualmente tiene 15 años.

-bueno, no fue la historia más agradable del mundo, pero ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-espera, antes de eso te decía que me senté en la banca de una plaza, y ahí conocí a Akari

-claro, se supone que me decías que habías hecho esos días

-bueno, pues el relato que te acabo de contar es la vida de Akari, yo la vi mientras estaba haciendo acrobacias, me pareció muy divertida, así que le hable, ella me conto todo lo que había pasado, no entiendo muy bien por qué, ni siquiera me conocía.

-pues eso…, tratare de no ser tan grosera con ella

-dios mío Jeanne, no puedo creerlo, al menos harás el intento

-oh por cierto su espíritu acompañante se llama Roll, eso me lo dijo mientras dormías en el pasillo, es muy linda por cierto, desearía tener a shamash. Por cierto ¿Quién rayos conoce a una persona y la besa dos días después? Y además solo me dijiste como la conociste, ¿Qué hicieron esos dos días?

-nunca la besé, y lo demás es secreto

-Hao, dime

-no quiero

-entonces, si no se besaban, ¿Qué hacían?

-Mmm, pues eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación

-dime

-la, la, la…

-¡Hao!

-hola, chicos-dijo Akari mientras miraba de forma extraña a Hao mientras este continuaba comiendo productos desconocidos.

-volvamos a la habitación-dijo la doncella

°C.D.E. °

Las chicas se adelantaron a la habitación, ya que Hao quería continuar comiendo todo lo que había a su paso para cuando volvió, había comenzado lo que seguramente terminaría como una masacre.

-no Jeanne, eso es una tontería

-solo las cosas que tú dices son tontas, Akari debe ser sinónimo de tonto

-tú eres la tonta

-chicas, basta-dijo Hao

-cállate Hao-dijeron ambas chicas al unísono

-no calles a Hao, Jeanne mejor cállate tu

-no, tu no lo calles, yo lo conocí antes, tengo más derecho a callarlo que tú

-yo soy su novia

-tú eres una niña estúpida

-tú eres más fea que la tal Goldva

-ni siquiera conoces a esa vieja

-tú no me conoces a mi

-se nota que tu cara quiere conocer mi puño

-claro Jeanne como si pudieras conmigo

…

La discusión continuó por un muy largo tiempo, Hao rogaba a los grandes espíritus que por ningún motivo, las chicas se mataran entre ellas, mientras todos los espectadores de la aldea apache estaban cada vez más interesados en la situación por la que pasaban los pobres de Jeanne y Hao, nadie esperaba que Hao fuera tan… divertido, y ni a hablar de los soldados x, ellos no podían creer que la santísima doncella Jeanne tuviera esa clase de comportamiento, por ello comenzaron a sacar conclusiones, como que Hao la tenia poseída para que se comportase de dicha forma.

Así fue, como a pesar de que Hao le conto la triste historia de Akari a la doncella, acabaron medio matándose de todas formas y al final nunca se entero que fue lo que hizo Haito, pero no descansara hasta averiguarlo.

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo: … (Pendiente)

¿Habra proximo capítulo?

**El próximo capítulo, siendo sincera, está en veremos, la verdad estoy un poco ocupada pero hare lo que pueda, igual no tengo una idea muy clara del siguiente capítulo, así que puede tardar un mes o más, si quieren que siga pues me esforzare, este capítulo fue logrado gracias a la ayuda de Clari, quien me ayudo mucho en cuanto a la historia de Akari, este capítulo va dedicado ella por supuesto, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y bueno ya nos leeremos luego. Y que viva el Dr. Mouse, y los x mouse y los mouse de todas sus pc's. (el humor está en mis venas, pero no se digna a salir)**

-skZopHiAsk (Sk-lanny)


	10. La venganza de Goldva

[RECORDEMOS]

En el capítulo anterior lo más evidente fue que Jeanne además de pálida, es fría como una paleta de hielo sabor limón en un frio día de invierno en la fría Islandia, ya que pese al relato triste de la vida de Akari, la doncella continuo discutiendo con la otra chica, también conocimos la historia de Akari, y nos dimos cuenta de que cuando Hao tiene hambre, come lo que sea sin saber lo que es, como el pudín que en realidad no era pudín, y claro, lo más obvio fue la locura incurable y humor pobre que posee Lanny, (SkZopHiAsk) o como sus súbditos (lectores que se toman la molestia de dejar review) prefieren llamarla, Sofí-san.

Capítulo 10: La venganza de Goldva

"Maldito Hao" pensó la anciana líder de los apaches, estaba tan molesta, aunque todos los shamanes de la aldea vieran lo que Jeanne y Hao hacían, eso no le causaba satisfacción, no claro que no, Hao no se saldría con la suya, tenía que ingeniar un plan para hacerlo sufrir, al diablo el deseo de los grandes espíritus, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ella quería venganza a cualquier costo, ¿Qué se creía el mocoso de Hao?, y además esa doncella que odiaba tanto, era una niña tonta y arrogante que se creía la manifestación del bien y la justicia, pero ambos pagarían por todo, oh sí, ya vería la manera.

-esa chica es muy linda-dijo Nichrom, quien estaba sentado justo al lado de Yoh y sus amigos.

-claro que lo es, ese Hao un afortunado-declaro Horo-horo mientras bailaba al tiempo que varios corazoncitos circulabas alrededor suyo.

-sí lo es-dijo Yoh con arrepentimiento al ver la mirada de Anna que estaba posada en el-pero nadie es más bella que Anna ¿no creen chicos?-argumento el menor de los Asakura para evitar morir en aquel lugar.

-oh sí, si claro, si-dijeron todos los presentes, ellos definitivamente no querían ser asesinados por la señorita rubia, preferían vivir dentro de la doncella de hierro eternamente antes que insultar a Anna y no vivir para contarlo.

La entrometida de Goldva prestaba atención a todo lo que los chicos decían respecto a Hao, Jeanne y Akari, entonces se le ocurrió la perfecta idea.

-Nichrom, ven aquí-ordeno la absolutamente nada joven, líder apache

"Esa anciana, me cae tan mal, ahora que querrá" pensó Nichrom mientras se dirigía a la susodicha- diga mi señora, que desea que haga.

-tengo un favor que pedirte Nichrom

-¿no cree que está muy vieja para eso?

-esa clase de favor no grandísimo imbécil-replico la vieja

-bueno, yo pensé… dígame

-quiero que vayas donde Hao y te encargues de cierto asunto-farfullo Goldva para no ser oída por nadie más, pero no resulto porque al final del día todos hablarían de ello.

°C.D.E°

Hao había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, le dolía la cabeza, y tenía ganas de suicidarse ahí mismo, las culpables no eran si no Akari y Jeanne que habían pasado la noche entera discutiendo, la razón no era otra que el deseo de Akari por saber que era lo que el Shaman de fuego había consumido, la respuesta era obvia, nadie sabía que era lo que el comía, pero ellas no se detuvieron ahí, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron discutiendo acerca de cuál era la mejor marca de jabón hipoalergénico.

-Jeanne, Akari cállense de una buena vez, de lo contrario tendré que matarlas a las dos-interrumpió Hao por fin en forma seria, lo cual callo por cinco segundos a las chicas.

-ves Akari, si dejaras de discutir y admitieras que tengo razón Hao no hubiese tenido que decir esa clase de cosas.

-ahora es mi culpa ¿No?

-pues de quien más, no veo a otra niñita entrometida por aquí o ¿tu si?

-no, solo veo a una niña con complejo de dios que se piensa la gobernante de la justicia y ni a reina gay llega, pero descuida tu palidez oculta tu homosexualidad.

-¿desde cuando la gente pálida no es homosexual?-pregunto Hao

-¿acaso me llamaron homosexual?-replico la doncella- si hay algún gay aquí, tengan por seguro que es Hao.

°C.D.E° (Estadio de la aldea apache)

-nunca pensé ver a Hao en tales situaciones-dijo un muy extrañado Yoh

-yo nunca pensé ver a la doncella diciendo tantas malas palabras en un solo minuto-agrego Lyserg-pero… seguro es culpa de Hao, ¡espere por mi doncella, iré a su rescate!-grito el joven de cabellos verde con un ramo de flores en la mano derecha y mientras subía a un caballo que apareció de la nada, y fuese al rescate de Jeanne.

°C.D.E. ° (parque)

La mirada de Hao estaba totalmente puesta en Akari, quien hacia sus acrobacias, Jeanne no podía evitar estar molesta, Akari definitivamente no era mejor que la doncella, tenía que idear un plan para deshacerse de esa mocosa, entonces diviso a lo lejos un ser que antes ya había visto, así que tomo una soga que se encontraba en suelo y amarro al apache escurridizo para que no huyera, obligo a que le contara la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar, y así fue como la doncella se hizo partícipe de la venganza de Goldva.

-sí que lo disfrutare-pensó Jeanne mientras observaba atenta los movimientos de Nichrom, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

-Jeanne-interrumpió Hao las divagaciones de la doncella-¿qué hace ese tipo aquí?

-oh, dijo que…-por poco le decía todo.

-que…

-que… vino porque se enamoro de Akari y te la va a quitar-reparo sonrientemente la doncella, su mente ideaba cosas maléficas, sin dudarlo Hao estaría celoso, muy celoso, y eso ella tenía que verlo.

-claro Jeanne, lo que digas, como si él pudiera con…

-oye Hao espero que no te moleste pero mañana saldré con ese chico de allá-interrumpió Akari al Shaman de fuego, quien se quedo completamente enmudecido.

-¿Qué decías?

-cállate Jeanne-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hao.

°C.D.E. ° (habitación del hotel)

-Jeanne, llaman a la puerta-grito Hao.

-¿y no puedes abrirla?

-no tengo ganas-Hao estaba más que desanimado, él quería morir.

-de acuerdo-se dirigió Jeanne a abrir la puerta-¿Quién…? ¿Lyserg?

-doncella, he venido hasta aquí para liberarla del hechizo que Hao ha puesto sobre usted-predico Lyserg.

-pero… ¿de qué demonios hablas?-la doncella no entendía las palabras del joven Diethel.

-¿no se da cuenta? Desde que esta con este sujeto…-señalando a Hao que estaba por cierto tratando de ahorcarse colgando un soga al techo-… dice todo tipo de palabras altisonantes, está muy enojada, se comporta como él…

-¡Hao, deja hacer idioteces!-corrió la doncella a descolgar a Hao, quien ya estaba morado por la falta de oxigeno.

-no, Jeanne déjame, quiero morir, suéltame-refunfuñaba Hao sacudiéndose de un lado a otro para evitar ser salvado.

-déjelo doncella, es la oportunidad perfecta para deshacernos de él-suplico Lyserg, pero la respuesta que obtuvo era inesperada para él y por supuesto para los espectadores de la aldea apache.

-cállate-contesto cortantemente a la vez que le plantaba una bofetada en el rostro al joven de ojos verdes. Y se dispuso a soltar al Shaman que estaba a punto de morir.

-doncella…-susurro Lyserg con una mirada triste la cual cambio para tornarse retadora y agrego-no me rendiré, porque… quiero que se case conmigo-y se puso a saltar por todo el lugar.

Una vez que Hao se recupero dijo-este chico sí que es molesto, no pensé que tus seguidores fueran peores que tu Jeanne-pero no duro su recuperación porque debido a este último comentario termino semi-inconsciente en el suelo y con una hemorragia, la culpable era por supuesto la doncella, ella salvo su inútil vida ¿y él le agrádese de esa forma?

°C.D.E°

Al día siguiente Akari salió a su cita con Nichrom, Hao tenía un plan, espiaría a esos dos, por otra parte Jeanne tenía su propio plan, ella seguiría a Hao, pero no contaba con que Lyserg la siguiera a ella, aun así trato de utilizar esto a s u favor.

**Operación: "el traje adecuado para espiar"**

-doncella por favor acepte estas flores-dijo sonriente el joven ingles.

-cállate Lyserg, ¿no ves que trato de espiar a Hao?-respondió mientras le cubría la boca.

-pero… ¿no cree que esta ropa es innecesaria?-pregunto Lyserg señalando la vestimenta que ambos tenían, parecía como estuviesen disfrazados de agentes secreteos.

-¿prefieres esta otra?-respondió señalando el atuendo que tenía en la mano izquierda, era un precioso vestido de princesa estilo victoriano.

-no, no, así está bien, gracias.

-deprisa, ya avanzaron.

**Operación: "Hao… no estábamos siguiéndote, te lo juro"**

-no veo nada lady Jeanne

-eso es porque tienes los binoculares al revés

-oh tiene razón

-calla, ¿Qué no ves que si haces escándalo Hao se dará cuenta de que lo estamos espiando?

-¿en serio? Yo creí que era una casualidad que estuviésemos toda la mañana en los mismo sitios-dijo la conocida voz de… Hao

-Ha… Hao te juro que no estábamos espiándote

-¿Cómo creen? Yo jamás pensé eso-dijo sarcásticamente-callen ahí viene Akari, vamos atrás de esos arbustos.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunta Nichrom

-no, solo que me pareció oír algo, pero no importa, vamos.

**Operación: "una familia espía"**

-bien chicos no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, así que pongámonos estos disfraces-dijo la doncella a la par que le entregaba a cada uno un traje "especial"

-pero Jeanne…

-¿qué pasa Hao?

-¿Por qué mi traje es de mujer?

-porque no contaba con que tu nos descubrieras.

-de acuerdo pero, yo no quiero ser la esposa de este individuo-dijo Hao señalando al peli-verde

-osh, está bien yo lo seré, toma este otro traje, serás nuestra hija.

-sentémonos allá-dijo Lyserg señalando hacia una mesa cercana a la que estaba ocupada por Akari y Nichrom.

-vamos-dijeron Jeanne y Hao al unísono.

°C.D.E° (estadio de la aldea apache)

Los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, Hao estaba celoso, y seguía a su novia en secreto, también Jeanne seguía a Hao, y a su vez era seguida por Lyserg, pero ahora todos vestían como una familia ordinaria, Jeanne traía puesto un elegante vestido, y maquillaje además de un sombrero y gafas obscuras, era irreconocible, Lyserg vestía un traje e igualmente usaba gafas de sol para no ser reconocido, pero eso no fue lo que causo más expectación, no señor, lo que realmente llamaba la atención de todos era el porte elegante y sutil que Hao tenía, lucia realmente ¿hermosa?, muchos de los shamanes derramaron grandes cantidades de sangre por sus fosas nasales, Hao era toda una visión.

-Hao-sama… ¿Por qué demonios Hao-sama tiene puesto un vestido por segunda ocasión?-replico una chica de cabello azul perteneciente a las "hanagumi"

-Kana no te alteres-dice Matilda tratando de calmar a la líder del trió de la flor.

-¿Cómo que no me altere? Estos malditos apaches se aprovechan de la situación, como se atreven a hacer que Hao-sama quede en ridículo.

-eso es cierto, es una ofensa de lo peor pero ten por seguro que Hao-sama les dará una lección tan pronto esté de regreso.

-mari quiere ver como Hao-sama los mata a todos, será demasiado divertido para mari.

°C.D.E. °

-Hao pienso que es mala idea espiar desde el árbol más alto del parque-susurro Jeanne

-para nada Jeanne, es segurísimo, nada nos pasara

-oigan, ya se van-interrumpió Lyserg

-vamos-dice Jeanne al tiempo que resbala, por suerte Hao logra sujetarla-¿Qué esperas, súbeme?

-no lo sé Jeanne, podría dejarte caer-respondió el Asakura, pero al momento sintió arrepentimiento al ver las miradas de la doncella y de Lyserg sobre él.

-Ha…-Jeanne no pudo completar la oración, cayeron pues los tres chicos en diferentes sitios, digamos que Lyserg fue el más afortunado, él solo cayó encima de una anciana que lo persiguió por todo el lugar, Hao fue el siguiente, este cayó en un arbusto, o mejor dicho en un pequeño rosal, así que ya sabrán como habrá quedado, y por ultimo y Sí, la menos importante, Jeanne la cual cayó en un charco de lodo, pero cuando volvió en sí, noto que ese olor no podía ser lodo, así es, algo que parecía lodo y no lo era y tenia además un repugnante olor ¿ya lo saben?

°C.D.E° (Habitación del hotel)

-hola chicos ya volví ¿chicos? Dios mío, chicos se ven terribles-dijo una muy asustada Akari

-gracias por el cumplido, es lo que toda chica quiere oír-farfullo Jeanne, no tenía ningún ánimo para discutir con la joven acróbata.

-pero… ¿Qué les paso?-estaba realmente intrigada

-oh de hecho es muy gracioso si lo ves de la buena forma…-dijo la doncella mientras una enorme gota de sudor recorría su frente, entonces Hao tapo la boca de Jeanne.

-pues… yo te diré, lo que ocurre es que los tres decidimos participar en una carrera, Lyserg gano por eso esta tan agitado aun, yo me tropecé y caí en un rosal, y Jeanne, bueno ella… no es necesario que lo explique, es obvio lo que le sucedió.

-¿de verdad… esperan que les crea esa ridícula historia?

-sí-dijeron los tres shamanes al unísono, y pusieron la sonrisa más amplia que tenían.

-bueno, si ustedes lo dicen

Después de que todos los chicos se ducharon y/o sanaron sus heridas, se sentaron y ordenaron algo para comer.

-¿quieren que les cuente como me fue?

-no, no es necesario-contesto Hao

-¿en serio? Creí que estarías un poco celoso

-no, confió en ti

-Hao-se aproximo entonces Akari al Asakura, la distancia era cada vez menor, lentamente acercaron sus labios hasta quedar casi juntos y entonces… Jeanne le dio un fuerte golpe a Hao e interrumpió aquella escena, y solo se excuso diciendo:

-Hao… ni creas que voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras, prepárate para morir

-Jeanne, eres una maldita celosa-respondió Hao

-no lo soy

-admítelo

-no es verdad

-que sí lo es, tú me amas y no puedes evitarlo

-claro que no, simplemente que tu felicidad que causa repugnancia, y… esa niña, ella no es mejor que yo.

Hao quedo sorprendido ante tal comentario, ¿acaso Jeanne realmente estaba celosa?

-que lo admitas

-¡Hao!

-dilo

-no

-sabes que es verdad

-que no

-entonces, bésame

Lo que Hao recibió esa noche no fue un beso, fue un terrible golpe en la cara por decir esa clase de cosas, y no solo por aparte de Jeanne, si no que Akari estaba molesta por las cosas que Hao le había dicho a la doncella, así es, Hao termino golpeado, los espectadores de la aldea terminaron riendo hasta morir, y Jeanne y Akari se pusieron de acuerdo por primera para lograr dejar inconsciente al pobre Asakura.

CONTUNUARA…

Próximo capítulo: …. (Pendiente)

**Hola**

**¿Ven que rápido actualice? XD y eso que había dicho que no, pero en fin, dedicado a Clari, que me ayudo mucho, mucho, y a todos los que dejan review**

**chaou**


	11. Sentimientos

[RECORDEMOS]

"…_**-Hao-se aproximo entonces Akari al Asakura, la distancia era cada vez menor, lentamente acercaron sus labios hasta quedar casi juntos y entonces… Jeanne le dio un fuerte golpe a Hao e interrumpió aquella escena, y solo se excuso diciendo:**_

_**-Hao… ni creas que voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras, prepárate para morir**_

_**-Jeanne, eres una maldita celosa-respondió Hao**_

_**-no lo soy**_

_**-admítelo**_

_**-no es verdad**_

_**-que sí lo es, tú me amas y no puedes evitarlo**_

_**-claro que no, simplemente que tu felicidad que causa repugnancia, y… esa niña, ella no es mejor que yo.**_

_**Hao quedo sorprendido ante tal comentario, ¿acaso Jeanne realmente estaba celosa?**_

_**-que lo admitas**_

_**-¡Hao!**_

_**-dilo**_

_**-no**_

_**-sabes que es verdad**_

_**-que no**_

_**-entonces, bésame…"**_

Capitulo 11: Sentimientos… _(Canción: Tiritas de alambre por h0lynight (Naiara))_

_Y no lloro por llorar..._

_Mi alma estallará..._

Los sentimientos son las impresiones que causan a un nivel espiritual determinadas cosas o situaciones y a partir de las cuales (es decir, del sentir que estas nos producen internamente) los seres humanos actuamos, e incluso las personas más frías pueden amar, las más alegres pueden llorar, las más serias pueden reír, Hao puede tener más en su interior que solo odio…

_Mírame bien me observo en mi cuarto,_

_En este mar de lágrimas con este barco parto a un_

_Lugar donde cambiar mi alma al viento_

_Pensé en dejarlo todo, no puedo más lo siento..._

El despertar era amargo, sentía un enorme dolor, principalmente físico… Jeanne lo había golpeado como nunca antes, pero ver el rostro preocupado de esta le hizo reflexionar y de inmediato, al examinar su entorno, noto que faltaba alguien, Akari no estaba, la doncella se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió al espejo, algo miraba, pero él no sabía que era, y mientras veía como una lagrima se deslizaba por la blanca mejilla de la doncella, su corazón se abrumaba, sentía… algo. Akari, al mismo tiempo que esa lagrima brotaba de un ojo que se encendía cual carmesí, sollozaba silenciosa. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta, las lagrimas como el roció de la mañana cubriendo una rosa color escarlata, empañando los ojos de un corazón roto pero palpitante, un amor que parecía imposible, el que ama y que, como los fieros lobos que se ocultan entre la obscuridad de la noche, acechantes, hambrientos… parece no amar ¿por qué?

**Jeanne **

Maldito Hao, ¿que se creía?, diciendo esa clase de cosas, pensé, pero al percatarme de que la inconsciencia de Hao, lamentable o afortunadamente, no se debía a los golpes que le estaba propinando, tenía fiebre, estaba sinceramente enfermo, deliraba, por si fuera poco se había un enorme apagón en todos los alrededores debido a una imprevista tormenta eléctrica y para "mejorar" la situación la señorita "Hao es mi novio y yo puedo decirle y pegarle todo lo que yo quiera" no estaba, así que me encontraba varada con mi peor enemigo moribundo, sin poder llamar al hospital, y con el mínimo agrado hacia él, me dispuse entonces a atenderlo, entonces mientras colocaba un paño húmedo sobre su frente comenzó a decir, lo que para mí, era efecto de la fiebre, o de la droga, y como dudo que Hao use drogas tan fuertes, era obvio que alucinaba por la temperatura tan alta que tenia.

-Jeanne, tienes…-dijo él, creí entonces que estaba volviendo en sí, pero entonces…-un hermoso rostro ¿sabes? Pareces… un unicornio verde con alas en forma de frutillas-sip, el estaba muy enfermo, lo más extraño ocurrió entonces.

-si Hao, y son las mejores frutillas del mundo-respondí para seguir la conversación, que además de todo, era la más lógica que habíamos tenido hasta el momento, y le sonreí.

-Jeanne, tu eres…-pensé que diría algo estúpido, como que yo era una aplanadora y que en vez de ruedas tenia bananas o cabezas de muñecas mutiladas, pero eso no fue lo que paso, cuando menos me di cuenta, Hao me tenia contra él, abrazándome como si yo fuera su mejor amiga ala que no ve desde hace años, y luego solo dijo- una idiota Jeanne, pero Gracias.

Eso sí que no lo entendía, pero después de un rato, por fin se durmió, pero al ver su rostro solo sentía culpa, el amanecer llego, los rayos de luz entraron por la cortina entreabierta iluminando la cara dormida de Hao, no sabía que me pasaba pero en ese momento mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas a la par que Hao abría los suyos, me dirigí al tocador…

_Un día gris mire mi cara blanca en el espejo,_

_Notaba como oscurecía y lloraba el reflejo_

_Grito de desespero en el que espero tanto y nada_

_Mi lápiz hace un nudo; me dibujo ahorcada_

Hao se puso de pie, sonrió como sí comprendiera mis sentimientos, no sé lo que dijo, pero al final de sus balbuceos comprendí algo "Vamos Jeanne, seca tus lágrimas o arruinaras esos hermosos ojos" sonrió y luego continuo "me ayudaras a buscar a Akari" y básicamente lo que siguió fue secuestro, pero como quiera que fuera, y por más mal que Akari me callera, había que encontrarla, después de todo estaba muy triste cuando se marcho y la señorita no se digo a decir a dónde demonios iría…

Cuando por fin la encontramos, fue bastante particular, una anciana inusual le ofrecía una muy roja y brillante manzana, eso sin duda me recordaba a algo, me pregunté ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?, sin embargo algo más paso y en un descuido ocurrieron varias cosas más, pero lo que me causo mas ira fue justo lo que me permitió ver por primera vez a Hao con aquella mirada, era tan triste, deprimente, sufría al ver como contenía su dolor, ¿Por qué?

**Akari **

Solo escuchaba el sonido de mi llanto, no sé si solo estaba molesta por la manera de proceder de Hao, sí eran celos, o sí después de tanto no tenia su confianza, no entendía lo que me ocurría pero sabía bien como me sentía.

_Cada momento es cada vez más lento_

_Y es que cuando duele tanto respirar no pasa el tiempo,_

_No pasa nada, sentir se ha vuelto nulo,_

_Indago en mi interior en el dolor hoy sólo encuentro nudos_

De pronto vi a lo lejos una silueta familiar, era Nichrom, el se acerco a mí, lo note preocupado, pero estaba sumergida en mi dolor, comenzó a decir varias cosas, tal vez para hacer conversación, así que decidí contarle mis razones…

_Dudo que se ate con más fuerza mi alma_

_Al marcar todo de mi cuerpo y levantar mis palmas_

_Para rendirme, a estas alturas es más fácil hundirme_

_Por más que lo intentes no sabes bien que decirme…_

-descuida-le dije-no es necesario que trates de animarme, lo siento pero no funcionara

-claro, disculpa-sentí culpa, pero era verdad.

…_Para animarme ya nada puede hacerme sonreír_

_Sé que escapar de esta forma es peor que huir_

_Juro que esto no es lo único que me propuse conseguir_

Lo que ocurrió después fue más que extraño, una anciana con cara de no ser de fiar, y vestimenta inusual se me aproximo y tomando una grande y roja manzana me dijo:

-oh querida, no hay nada mejor que una manzana, como esta, pera el sufrimiento del corazón, cómela y tu dolor terminara-¿acaso estaba loca?, me sentía mal pero no quería morir.

-dígame… ¿acaso tengo cara de princesa desaparecida que puede hacer que los animales limpien? ¿Ve a gruñón o a tontín por aquí?-yo no era blanca nieves, que se pensaba la vieja esa.

-eres una mal agradecida-ay madre, casi muero cuando de pronto se volvió una atractiva mujer, si se hubiera presentado así no me hubiese dado tanta desconfianza-te matare-y la bruja maldita saco un arma mágica de la nada…

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, había logrado herirme y cuando veía claramente que la mujer no se detendría sentí alivio, después de todo tal vez era lo mejor…

_Todos los fallos que me han hecho caer,_

_Siento que no tengo fuerzas ni para poder vencer_

_Esta batalla que me __abatalla__ el corazón_

_Sé que haciendo lo que pienso perderé la razón_

Pero ese apache… solo cerré mis ojos lentamente, y no supe que más paso…

_Me amarga el desazón, lloro sin control_

_Éste cuarto es tan oscuro que no puedo ver el sol_

_Soledad es lo que me invade, izando sueños_

_Mi alma se escapó del cuerpo y ya no tiene dueño_

**Akari, Hao, Jeanne**

Hao: ¿llorar? Creo que no lo hago desde hace 1000 años cuando mi madre murió.

Jeanne: pues, es natural, creo… suelo hacerlo.

Akari: no, es que casi siempre estoy alegre.

_Y no lloro por llorar, siento qué si no lo hago_

_Mi alma estallará_

_En mil pedazos que se quiebran con la luz_

_He pensado en todo esto y mi ser clavó mi cruz._

**Hao **

Después de ser terriblemente golpeado por mi "queridísima amiga" Jeanne, o como me gusta llamarla, maldita hija de per… "eso", no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso durante la noche, vagamente visualice a la doncella con una cara de "Hao no te mueras" lo que me inspiro a mofarme apenas estuviera total y completamente en mis cinco sentidos, después de eso no se qué paso pero para cuando amaneció Akari no estaba, y cara de Jeanne ya no decía "Hao no te mueras" si no que ahora decía "Hao, no puedo creer que hayas muerto" en serio, creo que sí creyó que yo había muerto lloraba de alegría, porque según yo esta niñita me abomina, verla triste es deprimente, las personas tienen razones tan estúpidas que no entiendo…

_Mírate bien te observo en tu cuarto,_

_Con tanto mar de lágrimas tendrás para rato_

_Y no me harto de repetir lo mismo,_

_Si no eres tú la que te quieres no lo hará el abismo_

Así que solo le dije a Jeanne lo primero que vino a la mente, que por cierto fue una estupidez y no quiero recordarlo, después me la lleve cargando hasta la salida del hotel, después de buscar fuimos al parque, ahí había una anciana tratando de darle una manzana a Akari, eso fue muy extraño y tan familiar, sin embargo de un segundo a otro mi novia estaba en el suelo y maldito apache la protegía, quise ir haya pero creí que eso no la ayudaría mucho, estaba molesta conmigo y seguro se enojaría más…

_Que has creado en tu interior...no te falta razón_

_Con tantos palos encima debes aprender la lección_

_Me duele más a mí que a tí todo el dolor_

_Sigue dejándote tanto y te quedarás sin color_

Pero lo que paso después… no sé por qué de pronto comencé sentirme así…

**Jeanne**

Hao… verlo así era tan horrible, y es que jamás en mis cinco sentidos, ni siquiera en la más sombría fantasía que por mi mente pudiera cruzar imagine ver alguna vez a Hao triste o deprimido, dios mío debe estar cerca el fin del mundo, no puedo creerlo, pero como quiera que fuera me dolía.

Adulterio, infidelidad como quieran llamarlo es pecado, creo, es una mala forma de decirlo, pero el punto aquí es que Akari y el apache sexy se besaron, a menos que mis ojos me hayan engañado eso es lo que yo vi, y me temo que es también lo que Hao vio, demonios ¿Por qué dije apache sexy? Esto seguro que dios me lo hará pagar. Aun así decidí desviar un momento su atención de aquella escena, y le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, "Hao, recuerda cuando quede humillada en aquella tienda porque una mujer obesa se probo mi vestido el cual yo había dejado por error en el mostrador" y no funciono así dije "y… te vendo a Lyserg a un dólar con cincuenta y lo podrás volver tu esclavo sexual" tampoco funciono, aunque creo que si considero esa propuesta y como nada funcionaba continúe con cosas como el show de belleza, el hospital, mi trabajo de estilista, el vestido cubierto de vomito, el gordo de la bañera, Dino bobo, el cementerio, las arrugas de la anciana Goldva y nada daba resultado, entonces…

_No olvides pese a todo los buenos momentos_

_Sé que los malos te podrán tras muchos intentos_

_De levantar cabeza, pesa más la tristeza_

_Cuando con una mano escribas, con la otra reza_

…entonces, dije lo que pensé que jamás diría "Hao, pienso totalmente que eres completa y absolutamente diez mil millones de veces mejor que yo, eres muy fuerte y ni en mil millones de siglos podría matarte, te admiro, soy tu fan, de grande quiero ser como tú, y que mis hijos también sean iguales a ti, porque eres el gran rey de los shamanes" pero, no funciono, pensé en abofetearlo en ese momento y decirle "Hao deja de actuar como niña, ve haya y mata al sexy apache que te está bajando a tu novia" y olvide en ese instante que él imbécil puede leer mentes, y oh demonios, creí que se vengaría conmigo por todos esos golpes que le he dado, pero solo se rio, dijo "Jeanne, ya sé que soy mejor que tu, y el apache no es tan sexy como yo".

**Hao**

Estúpida Jeanne, claro que yo sé lo hermoso que soy, como quiera que sea la maldita anciana se volvió mujer sexy, y luego se volvió perro gigante y rabioso, y aunque Akari fuera adultera, y el apache se creyera más atractivo que yo, no iba a dejar que el perro demonio se los tragara vivos, así que los mataría y luego… quiero decir que los salvaría del perro demonio, y fue la primera vez que trabaje verdaderamente en equipo con la hija de per… o sea se Jeanne, después de hacer mi acto heroico y salvar a mi novia y al tipo que me la quería "bajar" decidí solo sonreírle a Akari y olvidarme de lo demás, es decir de que era algo de mí, aunque ese apache tendrá que suplicar perdón, pero será luego, cuando yo tenga mis poderes de vuelta.

Pienso que ella se sintió culpable, pero al fin y al cabo es la naturaleza del ser humano, no tiene remedio, ni siquiera en shamanes, por otra parte Jeanne se veía quince mil veces peor que Akari y eso que ella no estuvo a punto de morir, como quiera que sea por hay había sido más que suficiente, además Akari solo se mantuvo consiente unos minutos y se desmayo, para hacer más feliz el asunto el apagón causado por la tormenta eléctrica no se había solucionado aun, así que a l final del día la situación era, no solo fea, si no terrible. Y como me merecía algo, opte por mofarme de Jeanne, de Nichrom, un poco de Akari, y por supuesto moleste al verdecito respecto a la oferta que Jeanne me hizo antes.

_Te vi evadiéndote al hacerte daño_

_Piénsalo bien cuando te veas tirada en el baño_

_Los cortes en tus muñecas derraman sangre_

_Te curas las heridas con tiritas de alambre_

**SkZopHiAsk**

-Jeanne-llamo Akari a la doncella

-uh?-dijo Jeanne acercándose a la otra chica, quien de inmediato se soltó a llorar, Jeanne sonrió, y la abrazo, mientras que Hao solo miraba las estrellas y la luna por la ventana, ya que eran lo único que iluminaba las calles.

_Entiendo tu dolor, te duele el corazón,_

_Te regalo mi fuerza pa' afrontar la situación_

_No es indolencia, tú no lo entiendes_

_Yo hilare a conciencia el hilo del que pendes_

-¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta que lo hagas-interrumpió la voz de Hao-el sonido de tu llanto interrumpe mi quietud, si vas a llorar hazlo en silencio.

-¡Hao!-grito Jeanne

-no te metas Jeanne, no hablo contigo, aun que es normal que te confundas, ambas son muy molestas, no me decido por cuál de los dos cacarea más.

_Y qué pretendes, esto no es nada nuevo_

_Aqui tus sentimientos son lo único que muevo,_

_No luchas tú, no lucha nadie,_

_Es más fácil rendirse que esperar a que esto cambie_

-entonces desquitaras con nosotras todos tus sentimientos, o solo los de esta vida, esperas lograr algo-respondió Jeanne

-Mmm, eres lista que pena que seas tan fea, y molesta, de lo contrario aceptaría que fueras mi perro, oh no, lo lamento, estoy insultando a los perros.

Ante tal comentario Jeanne solo sonrió y dijo- si, Hao, solo sonríe- y lo tomo de la cara estirándola para formar una sonrisa.

_Es una vida y quizás demasiadas épocas,_

_No tires la toalla por pasar mal unas pocas,_

_Comparte tu sonrisa con cada persona,_

_Si se esfuma abre tu corazón y reacciona..._

Al final acabo todo bien, o al menos los mejor que se pudo, Akari se quedo dormida, Jeanne y Hao continuaron discutiendo, pero ahora por su problema eterno, las pistas del rally, y su estado financiero actual, decía $00.00.

_Y no lloro por llorar, siento qué si no lo hago_

_Mi alma estallará_

_En mil pedazos que se quiebran con la luz_

_He pensado en todo esto y mi ser clavó mi cruz…_

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo: La magia de la navidad

¿La navidad traerá buenas noticias? El final está cada vez más cerca…

Capitulo 11 gracias a ustedes, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios

**N/A: ¡Hola! Que gusto, ¿Qué tal chicos como les va?, perdón si el inicio está muy triste y el final esta todo horrible y estúpido, resulta que por razones del destino cuando comencé a escribir el cap. estaba totalmente triste y sin ningún ánimo de vivir, bueno eso ultimo no, pero me sentía mal, y aun no lo supero del todo pero por eso ya no tuvo la misma nostalgia que yo hubiera querido, mi trauma es el final de Kuroshitsuji II, llore como nunca antes, fue devastador para mí y mis otakuamigos… en fin, después de un largo tiempo sin inspiración aquí lo tienen, la idea original era otra pero se me paso la fecha del día de brujas y ni modo. Dedicado a todos lo que se toman la molestia de dejar review ¡GRACIAS!**

**La canción que use se llama "tiritas de alambre" es de una MC o sea rapper llamada Naiara o h0lynaight, lo de que Jeanne sea el perro de Hao lo saque de otra canción de Naiara con Zeidah llamada "con un par" y podrán encontrarla en mi perfil junto con la otra bye…**

**-sk-Lanny**


	12. La magia de la navidad

**VERSION TERMINADA (dividí con una línea la parte que ya había subido de la que acabo de escribir) **

"_¿Qué es la Navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz"_

-odio la navidad-dijo Hao rompiendo el silencio que cubría el lugar acompañado de las titilantes lucecillas del inmenso árbol colocado justo al centro del vestíbulo del hotel.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La navidad es la época más hermosa del año-replico la doncella mostrando entusiasmo por las fechas que se avecinaban

-la época más hermosa del año para mi es… bueno, ¡la navidad!-completo Akari

-como quiera que sea, la navidad es solo un invento de los humanos para gastar mucho dinero en cosas que no necesitas, y… ¡ahí! No puede ser, es Santa Claus-grito corriendo hacia un hombre de mediana estatura sentado en una gran silla, cuyas ropas eran completamente rojas, el cabello blanco que poseía relucía entre las esferas, y se sentó en sus piernas-…y para esta navidad quiero un choco elefante morado y uno azul con rosa, el Dvd de "Dora salva el reino de cristal" y un oso de peluche igual al que destruyo Viluy…

Una gota de sudor escurría por la frente de Akari, mientras la doncella rascaba con nerviosismo su nuca ante el extraño acontecimiento presenciado por ellas, y por la molesta gente que llevaba dos horas en la fila, y que fue arrollada por Hao mientras este corría directamente hacia el hombre de traje rojo.

…

Capitulo 12: La magia de la navidad

-no entiendo por qué la gente gasta tanto dinero en obsequios, y comida… siendo que te puedes meter a la cocina de un gran hotel sin que nadie lo note o asaltar el refrigerador de las habitaciones-dijo Hao a la par que engullía un trozo de pastel el cual había tomado de un carrito de servicio que se dirigía a una de las mesas del comedor principal.

-Hao…-refunfuño Jeanne-oh y por cierto, ¿Cómo planeas pagar el adeudo que tienes con el dueño del Hotel?

-vamos Jeanne, yo soy muy convincente-respondió recordando el hecho de que el dueño anhelaba tenerlo en sus brazos y hacerle cosas poco apropiadas para escribir.

-claro, y se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haremos con el dinero que debemos a Karl? Y por si fuera poco… ¿ya pensaste en que haremos respecto al rally?

-detalles Jeanne, solo detalles

-oigan no quiero interrumpir su amistosa conversación pre-nupcial pero creo que el cocinero ya noto nuestra presencia-susurro Akari, y dicho esto los tres se dispusieron a huir cual gacelas perseguidas por un feroz leopardo, tigre o cualquier otro felino hambriento.

-pufs! Menos mal que huimos a tiempo-bendecía Hao

-¿oigan puedo pedirles un favor?-dijo Akari-me ayudarían a adornar mi apartamento

-claro-opino sonriente la doncella-te ayudaremos

-no hablas por los dos niña, yo no adornare ni ma…-Hao sintió como la mirada asesina de Jeanne lo miraba-ma… maletas, claro, no adornare ni maletas, ni mochilas, ni bolsos… pero si te ayudo Akarita

-¡gracias!

°C.D.E. °

Akari, Hao y Jeanne salieron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Akari, dispuestos a ayudar con la decoración de la misma, al menos Jeanne estaba dispuesta, Hao por su parte estaba más bien como un niño obligado a comer sus vegetales…

-maldición comenzó a nevar-replico molesta la dama de hierro

-Jeanne, ¿no eras tú la del espíritu navideño? Además la nieve blanca es muy hermosa, ver como caen lentamente los copos de nieve es algo…-explicaba Hao conmovido, lo que causo que las chicas lo miraran extrañadas y un tanto excitadas, Hao era tan lindo en ocasiones, aquello era sin duda, una estampa memorable-¿Por qué sus caras estan sonrojadas? ¿Lo que escurre es sangre? Chicas, no sé si lo notaron pero estan teniendo una hemorragia nasal, chicas… ya las perdí

°C.D.E. °

-"los copos de nieve cayendo son tan hermosos"-dijo Akari imitando a Hao con una vocecilla suave

-claro, búrlate todo lo que quieras Akari, yo fui el que se desangro por sus fosas nasales-justifico Hao

-eres muy dramático Hao, solo es nieve, es fría y descolorida-agrego Jeanne

-tú eres la fría y descolorida Jeanne-replico Hao

-eh chicos, llegamos, bienvenidos a mi departamento-interrumpió Akari a los grandes "amigos"

-vaya es lindo-comento Jeanne sonriendo-vamos, ¿se quedaran afuera…?

°C.D.E. °

Hao estaba arto de colgar luces, y esferas, no le veía significado a nada de eso, ¿realmente que es lo que celebra? Se preguntaba mientras acomodaba unas figuritas en el árbol, como quiera que fuera adornar era muy cansado y aburrido para él.

-en serio odio la navidad-dijo Hao nuevamente

-amargado-contesto Jeanne

-es que… míralo así, hay guerras en todo el mundo, la gente muere de hambre, y sinceramente la navidad es algo hipócrita, la gente se odia 364 días al año pero en navidad fingen quererse, y justo al día siguiente comienzan a odiarse nuevamente, es mejor odiar 365 días que fingir amar durante 1-expreso Hao

-pues, es verdad pero tu míralo por este otro lado, aun si es hipocresía, vale la pena pasar el tiempo con la gente que amas-comento Akari

-sí, pero ¿Por qué no reunirse en familia cualquier otro día? ¿Por qué no darse presentes en otra época?

-la gente lo sigue sus costumbre Hao-añadió Jeanne

-las costumbres son solo un pretexto para las personas estúpidas que no saben tomar decisiones por sí mismas-replico nuevamente el Shaman de fuego

-ay Hao-suspiraron ambas chicas-eres imposible

-lo imposible es que ustedes dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo, y ser tan escandalosas.

-lo imposible es que tú seas inteligente-reprocho Akari

°C.D.E. °

Después de algunas horas los chicos por fin terminaron de colocar los adornos en el apartamento de Akari, era un lugar ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, con un ambiente cálido y hogareño, perfecto para pasar la navidad.

-por fin terminamos-suspiro Jeanne

-dios mío, dos malditas horas para poner lucecitas y estas cositas raras con olor a frutas

-Hao, esas son frutas, lo que tenias que colgar son las esferas de ahí-regaño Akari señalando una caja con esferas de todos tamaños y colores

-claro, ya lo sabia

-si... lo que digas

°C.D.E. °

Los chicos decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad cubierta de nieve, cuando de pronto al caminar por la plaza Hao vio algo que sin duda era el maravilloso destino que los bendecía.

-Oh Jeanne, mira eso-dijo Hao señalando a un sobre de papel en el suelo de la plaza central

-¿dice: pista 5? Haber es _"Nunca es largo el camino a la casa de un amigo". "__La amistad, siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos" "__Aunque seamos distintos por fuera. Nuestros corazones son iguales" y "__Lo mejor no es tratar al amigo sino al enemigo hacerlo amigo"_-dijo Jeanne contando hasta el cuatro con sus dedos

-ábrelo Akari-dijo Hao

-bien, dice: "frases y pistas has buscado, pero amistad es lo que has encontrado, usa el mapa para encontrar el camino y llegar al portal que los llevara a su destino"

-¿Qué significa?-cuestiono Hao

-es obvio, mira detrás de la nota hay un mapa, es obvio que hay que seguirlo para encontrar un portal y poder volver a la aldea-explico Jeanne

-pero… ¿tienen que irse ya?-interrogo Akari

-desde luego que… NO-respondió Jeanne

-¿Qué? Pero, pero Jeanne… -dijo sorprendido Hao

-pero nada, debemos pagar nuestras deudas antes de irnos

* * *

(continuacion del cap)

-maldición-farfullo Hao molesto, él quería largarse de una buena vez-estoy seguro de que ese bueno para nada de Karl ni siquiera recuerda quienes somos, ni cuanto le debemos…

-aun así no podemos irnos así como así, hay cosas que hacer

-bien Jeanne, pero a menos que nos ganemos la lotería, robemos un banco, nos encontremos un maletín con mucho dinero, o un hombre generoso nos lo obsequie, no veo como pagarle a Karl-replico Hao viendo sus planes de largarse frustrados por generosidad y honestidad de la doncella.

-¡eso!-dijo sorprendida Jeanne

-¿Qué? ¿Jugar la lotería?

-lo otro

-¿robar? Gran idea yo me encargo doncella-dijo Hao sacando de la nada un micro subfusil (una metralleta pero más corta) y haciendo una reverencia como si él fuese un asesino contratado por la mafia de Jeanne-dígame mi lady, ¿a quien desea silenciar?

-no tarado, eso-Jeanne señalo un maletín- y por cierto ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de ropa, y de donde sacaste el arma? Y por qué razón me dice mi lady-reflexiono Jeanne-vamos a ver que es

-¿y si es droga o una bomba? ¿No deberíamos avisar a la policía para que se aseguren de lo que es?

-Akari, no seas paranoica-replico Hao tomando en sus manos la misteriosa valija-además, si es dinero la policía se lo llevara de todas formas-y diciendo esto se dispuso a abrir el maletín

-Oh por dios-dijo Jeanne, en sus ojos se mostraba el signo de dinero-eso debería bastar y sobrar para pagarle a Karl, ¿Hao que harás con tu parte?

-¿Qué que hablas niña? No hay partes, es para pagarle al estúpido dueño del motel

-si, pero… ¿y el sobrante?

-para pagarle al amable dueño del hotel que nos ofreció hospedaje a mi "novia" y a mí.

-pero… aun sobra

-en tal caso lo donaremos a los niños huérfanos

-pero…

-basta Jeanne, ¿acaso no ves que estoy siendo generoso? Aprovecha esta oportunidad única en la vida.

°C.D.E °

Volvieron entonces los chicos al tibio hogar de Akari, pasarían la noche ahí, estaba más cerca que el hotel, y era más acogedor…

-Akari, queridísima amiga mía-pronuncio Hao-si solo hay una cama ¿cómo podremos dormir?

-pues… Jeanne, tu quédate en mi cama, yo me quedare en mi sillón, y Hao… tú, ¡puedes quedarte en el tapete!

-¿Por qué a mí siempre me toca dormir en el suelo?-refunfuño Hao

-bueno, podrías quedarte en la cama con Jeanne-sugirió Akari

-ahora que lo dices el tapete luce muy cómodo-y dicho esto Hao se dispuso a tomar una manta y acomodarse en el ahora maravilloso tapete.

°C.D.E. °

A la mañana siguiente decidieron ir con Karl para pagar así su adeudo el cual, por cierto, había sido producto de los destrozos ocasionados por el señor Mickeyrorinustein, o sea, el gordo de la bañera (n/a: diablos, ¿Qué pensaba Hotomi cuando le puso ese impronunciable nombrecito? Tengo suerte siquiera de recordar cómo se escribe), entonces se dirigieron decididamente al motel, hacia mucho frio puesto que la noche anterior había nevado demasiado.

-Hao ¿pero qué haces?-cuestiono Jeanne viendo como Hao tomaba nieve entre sus manos-¿es eso acaso un muñeco de nieve?

-no Jeanne, seguramente es una perro, claro la nueva raza de can sin patas, sin pelo, ni cara, que parece un muñeco de nieve…

-ok, ya entendí

-Hey chicos parece que ya hay alguien en el motel, acaba de entrar una persona-interrumpió Akari

Los chicos caminaron hasta la puerta, se asomaron por el sucio vidrio de una ventana, tomaron aire, y entraron lentamente, debieron tomar más aire puesto que el lugar era aun más repugnante que la vez anterior, pese a ello continuaron en su camino hacia el recibidor, flashbacks invadían las mentes Jeanne y Hao, y eran muy desagradables, la doncella acerco su mano a la campanilla y la hizo sonar tratando de no pensar en el ser asqueroso que aparecería, Karl.

-hola, soy Karl-dijo el hombre

-emm sí, yo… vera ¿nos recuerda?-preguntaba Jeanne sabiendo que la lucidez mental de Karl no era exactamente de buena calidad.

-eh…-dijo Karl mientras comenzaba a babear

-demonios Jeanne, por eso me quería largar, para no lidiar con especímenes como este-reprocho Hao

-oh, ya recuerdo, tu eres la niña del show de belleza, Ha… Ha… ¿Cómo era?

-Halina-respondió Akari, Jeanne y Hao no lo podían creer, ellos nunca habían revelado esa parte de su existencia a Akari.- ¿Por qué ponen esa cara? Yo… mi madre es Sora, la presentadora, y yo veía el programa de vez en cuando

Hao sintió como el calor se elevaba hasta su cabeza, que terrible vergüenza era el hecho de que Akari supiera de "eso", ahora entendía por qué la gente al verlo por la calle lo señalaba y reía, pero no se quedaría asi, ya no podía esperar para tener sus preciados poderes de vuelta y de esa forma vengarse de todos aquellos que le habían hecho pasar vergüenzas.

-bueno hombre asqueroso, venimos a pagarle los veinticinco mil que le debíamos por culpa del gordo de la bañera-replico Hao

-oh, claro… eh… soy Karl

-demonios hombre, tome el dinero-Hao le dio el dinero, incluso le dio de más, y se dispuso a salir de ahí presuroso.

-bueno Hao, ahora solo queda pagarle al dueño del hotel, y hacer la donación a los huérfanos

-je… sí, bueno, digamos que solo queda la donación, el dueño del hotel… digamos que no quiso una paga… en efectivo

Jeanne y Akari abrieron los ojos como platos, en sus mentes rondaban pensamientos impuros (n/a: en la mía también) ¿a qué se refería Hao con eso? Como quiera que fuese, ellas me llamaron a mi tel.: 01800-LANNY, y de esa manera me inspiraron a escribir un fic Hao x Dueño del hotel, el cual podrán encontrar en sus librerías más cercanas a partir del 31 de febrero.

°C.D.E. °

De camino a casa de Akari…

-Jeeeeeeanne-dijo Hao como si fuese un niño pequeño-¿ahora si ya podemos irnos? por favor

-pero… ¿no podrían quedarse hasta año nuevo?-pregunto Akari, en rostro se reflejaba la tristeza, ella no quería pasar el año nuevo sola

-¡claro!-respondió la doncella con una gran sonrisa

-¿¡QUÉ! Pero… pero, Jeanne…-berrincheaba Hao

-no lloriquees, solo es una semana y nos iremos, lo prometo-respondió Jeanne como una madre cariñosa

-pero…

-pero nada, ya dije

-maldición

-¿Qué te he dicho de decir malas palabras?

-lo siento…

-dios, ustedes deberían casarse-menciono Akari, lo cual provoco que tanto Jeanne como Hao la miraran con cierto odio, y mucha ira-¡ups!

-¿yo? El futuro rey Shaman casado con eso-respondió Hao señalando a Jeanne

-créeme, la afectada seria yo, además es imposible ya que eres gay-contesto Jeanne

-repite eso mocosa

-e-res-gay

-bien, regresemos ya mismo para que recupere mis poderes y te mate

-ja… no te creo, eres tan mari*** que no tendrías los pantalones para hacerlo-reto Jeanne sacando su lengua en forma de burla

Las personas que se encontraban en la aldea apache no podían creer lo que veían y oían, ¿imaginan la reacción de los "X" al escuchar a su salvadora diciendo "hijo de perra"? ¿O la expresión del rostro de los aliados de Hao al ver que era constantemente humillado de maneras poco humanas? ¿Qué clase de recibimiento les darían cuando volvieran? Si Hao y Jeanne hubiesen sabido que todo seria documentado y exhibido seguro que se lo hubieran pensado mejor, y seguramente este fic no sería una comedia barata, si no un angst o algo así…

-bien nos quedamos hasta el año nuevo, pero después de eso nos largamos ¿bien?-acordó Hao

**EXTRA **

_Lo siente es un pequeño __bonus__, el cual narra una pequeña parte de la navidad que vivieron los personajes…_

-oh, no puedo creerlo Jeanne, ahora considerare no matarte-dijo emocionado Hao

-oh no es nada, pero más vale que mi obsequio también sea bueno-respondió la doncella

-Hao, ¿te emociona tanto un oso de felpa?-cuestionaba Akari la integridad mental del susodicho

-no lo entenderías Akari, no es un simple oso de peluche, es "el" oso, es un oso que tengo desde hace mil años, y que conserve como nuevo hasta que una malcriada enferma mental llamada Viluy lo pintarrajeo, y ahora está como nuevo-expuso Hao abrazando a su oso con tanto amor que parecía que quería matrimonio con el juguete

-claro, y emm Jeanne ¿Por qué estas toda arañada?-pregunto Akari ahora a la rasguñada, pisoteada y olorosa doncella

-yo… prefiero no recordar, pero todo fue el estúpido oso, así que Hao dame mi regalo

-bien-respondió Hao soltando el oso y acercándose a Jeanne de forma más que sería-tu mano-deposito al algo en la mano de la doncella-toma

-Hao… esto es-comenzó a lagrimear

-¡Gracias!-dijo Hao sonriendo, y Jeanne se le echo encima abrazándolo

El regalo que Hao le dio a Jeanne era una pequeña cruz de oro con pequeños diamantes que había pertenecido a su madre, a la cual nunca conoció, ella había perdido la cruz en algún lugar hace ya muchos años.

-bueno Jeanne, pero no todo es gratis, tendrás que hacer algo más por mi

-dime, pero que no sea una idiotez de esas que solo a ti se pueden ocurrir Hao, porque…

-calla-dijo tapándole la boca a Jeanne

-bueno ¿Qué quieres?

-prométeme que… te volverás más fuerte

Jeanne no entendía por qué Hao pedía eso pero no dijo nada solo asintió y después de eso se fueron los tres a comer algo…

CONTINUARA:

Próximo capítulo: Año nuevo, nuevos problemas

Parece que se extinguió la magia de la navidad y el año nuevo trajo desgracias…

Hola, y más hola, ¿Cómo les va? Por fin termine el capitulo ¡yay!, jeje… bueno mil gracias todos por leer mis locuras y por sus comentarios que alimentan mi ego, digo mi alma (¬¬ mi EGO) y por lastima no mi bolsillo, pero próximamente incursionare en arte del trabajo a cambio de billetitos XD dedicado a todos aquellos que odian o aman la navidad, lo que piensan que estoy chiflada y los que dejan comentario, y bueno me gustaría que me dijeran como la han pasado en estas fechas, y si no les trajo nada el gordo de rojo pues ya sabemos que es culpa mía y de Hao, quien me ayudo a secuestrarlo y/o asesinarlo n_n. Los amooooo a todos

-skZopHiAsk


	13. Año nuevo, nuevos problemas

**No tiene XD**

El año que vio a Hao perder la dignidad…

**SkZopHiAsk**

**YDIxSLG**

[RECORDEMOS]

Los grandes espíritus han decidido realizar una prueba especial, una especie de rally, el cual consiste en encontrar diferentes pistas, en equipos de dos personas.

Jeanne y Hao son enviados a un lugar completamente desconocido, sin poderes espirituales, sin dinero y con su dignidad casi intacta, llegan a un motel en el que comienzan las desgracias, al final del día tienen una enorme deuda con Karl, el dueño del motel, debido a ello ambos deciden ir en busca de empleo, lo cual no resulta nada bien para ninguno, Jeanne arruina el cabello de una mujer en su trabajo de estilista, mientras que Hao es humillado por algunos perros. Cuando la oportunidad de obtener dinero fácil se presenta Hao la arruina totalmente al contestar Dino bobo en vez de Barney, esto hace que se moleste y salga prontamente del lugar en el que se encontraban, al no fijarse es arrollado por un autobús y termina en el hospital.

Su estancia en el hospital no es nada agradable, Jeanne termina cuidando niños revoltosos en la guardería del lugar, mientras que Hao, al no haber otro sitio disponible donde este se quedara, fue llevado a psicología, donde conoció todo tipo de especímenes, entre ellos una pequeña niña llamada Viluy, la cual le dijo como salir de ahí a cambio de jugar con ella, lo que provoco estragos en la cabellera del Shaman, finalmente consigue salir de ese lugar, pero solo para ser trasladado a una habitación "especial" y llevando puesta una camisa de fuerza, en dicho lugar se encuentra Tomoe, un loco asesino, que mato a su amo solo porque no le gustaba su ojo (1) quien logro espantar a Hao, por suerte la doncella llego a su rescate y juntos se fueron de ese indeseable sitio.

Tiempo después Jeanne es invitada por sora para participar en un certamen de belleza, al cual también se inscribe Hao, quien a base de mentiras se gana el cariño del jurado, finalmente el Shaman gana, sin embargo Jeanne lo expone ante todos, mientras que otra participante culpa a la doncella de sabotear a las demás concursantes, esto hace que ambos, Hao y Jeanne queden vetados de todos los empleos, afortunadamente un amable hombre, dueño de un lujoso hotel se fija en Hao, y le ofrece alojamiento gratuito a él y su "novia", después de ello Hao se desaparece por un par de días, y cuando la doncella lo encuentra lo ve con otra chica, Akari, quien se convierte en novia de Hao y los ayuda a encontrar otra pista. Con el tiempo Akari se cansa de la actitud de Hao, por supuesto de la celosa Jeanne, a quien desde que la conoció odio profundamente, así que se va, Hao preocupado decide ir a buscarla con ayuda de la doncella, pero se molesta al ver como al ser atacada y salvada por el apache Nichrom, Akari y este se besan, después de eso terminan su relación, o al menos le ponen pausa.

La navidad trae gratas sorpresas, encuentran una nueva pista, que además según se indica es la ultima y solo deben seguir el mapa para volver a la aldea, encuentran también un maletín con dinero suficiente para saldar sus deudas, y pasan la navidad en casa de Akari, quien les ruega que se queden hasta año nuevo, Jeanne accede de inmediato y obliga a Hao a aceptar la invitación.

Capitulo 13: Año nuevo, nuevos problemas

Era 1° de enero, un año totalmente desagradable había finalizado, Jeanne tenía la esperanza de que todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido un mal sueño, o que nadie jamás se enterara, aunque seguro harían preguntas, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo es que Lyserg supo cómo encontrarla? Y además ¿Cómo se entero de que decía malas palabras? Por su parte Hao solo pensaba en volver y matar a los apaches uno por uno y provocarles inmenso dolor.

-Hao, estoy embarazada-dijo la aburrida doncella

-¿QUÉ?

-ay, es broma insulso

-Jeanne déjame informarte que eres una maldita hija de perra

-gracias Hao, yo también creo que soy muy agradable y linda

-_i hate you_

-¿Qué tal chicos? Veo que se levantaron por fin, fui a hacer unas compras, me alegra que ambos estén intactos, y llevándose tan bien-saludo Akari

-hola, yo trate de llevarme bien con este tipo, pero no quiere-respondió Jeanne en tono infantil

-ella dijo que estaba embarazada, y qué quiere, qué le aplauda su bromita-se quejo frustrado Hao

-sip, tal como lo pensé, se llevan de maravilla

-bien Jeanne, ¿podemos largarnos ya?-pregunto esperanzado y fastidiado el Shaman

-ya Hao, pero antes ¿no quieres conocer la ciudad?

-¡NOOOO, yo me quiero ir ya!

-bueno, pues si te subes ese poste de luz, muerdes los cables, y sales ileso, nos vamos-propuso la doncella señalando hacia afuera de la ventana

-olvídalo Jeanne, retiro lo dicho acerca de que tendría piedad al matarte, te causare dolor definitivamente

-ja si lo que digas, ¿ya viste este vestido?-pregunto mostrándole una revista a Akari

-ignórame todo lo que quieras Jeanne, no me ignoraras cuando estés ardiendo en las llamas de mi espíritu de fuego-sentencio el Shaman

°C.D.E. °

Hao estaba molesto, quería volver a la aldea y matar a Goldva, Silver, Nichrom, Jeanne, y todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, y de haberse enterado de que todos veían las desgracias que les ocurrían, no imagino que hubiese hecho, seguramente habría una saga llamada "Shaman King: La masacre", por suerte eso no había ocurrido, aun.

-Hao… Hao-llamo la doncella

-¿Qué?-respondió demasiado fastidiado el susodicho

-vámonos ya

-si-la alegría invadió el ser del Shaman, por fin Jeanne se portaba condescendiente con él, por fin se iría de ese odioso lugar, por fin mataría a todos, por fin…

-¿Dónde deje el mapa para ir a la aldea?

-mierda-dijo Hao para sí, esto no estaba ocurriendo, la loca de Jeanne al fin quería irse y el infeliz mapa se perdía, era sin duda, el premio mayor, la cereza al pastel…

-oigan, ¿por qué parpadea eso de allá?-pregunto Akari intrigada

-ah descuida es solo el oráculo virtual-respondió Hao

-¡EL ORACULO VIRTUAL!-gritaron Jeanne y Hao al unísono, y corrieron velozmente a ver lo que el molesto aparato decía.

"_Shamanes Iron Maiden Jeanne y Asakura Hao, han sido llamados por los grandes espíritus, al terminar con la prueba impuesta se les exige que se presenten en el estadio principal de la aldea apache antes de 50 horas, de lo contrario serán descalificados del torneo"_

-genial, ¿Cómo demonios llegaremos?

-no sé Jeanne, yo no necesito el torneo para conseguir lo que quiero, yo entre por mera diversión-contesto despreocupado Hao

Ring ring-sonó el oráculo nuevamente

"_Como medida adicional, no se devolverán los espíritus acompañantes ni habilidades hasta que se presenten en la aldea"_

-¿decías?

-bueno Jeanne, ¿Qué esperas para buscar el mapa que perdiste?

°C.D.E. °

Ocho horas habían pasado desde que el mensaje llego al oráculo, y el dichoso mapa aun no aparecía, todos estaban muy desesperados, así que decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, Jeanne trato de recordar nuevamente donde había dejado el sobre que contenía el mapa, Akari preparaba algo de comer puesto que no habían probado alimento en todo el día, Hao solo estaba de pie muy molesto, descruzo sus brazos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, una gota de frustración y nerviosismo se deslizo por su nuca, ahí estaba un arrugado sobre de papel que tenia la inscripción "pista 5".

-Hao eres un grandísimo idiota

-al menos lo encontré y tú no

-porque no se me ocurrió buscar en tu bolsillo

-claro Jeanne, estoy seguro que desearías meter tus manos en mis bolsillos y otros lugares que no mencionare por respeto a los lectores

-si lo que digas, ¿Qué dice el mapa?-contesto Jeanne arrebatando el trozo de papel de las manos de Hao-ve hacia la fuente, camina hacia el sur hasta llegar a bla, bla y bla

-creo que debemos ir al último lugar del mapa y saltarnos todos los demás lugares

-por supuesto que no, si no seguimos las instrucciones es probable que no lleguemos a la aldea, y si no lo hacemos en las próximas 42...

-41

-41 horas y si no lo conseguimos pateare tu trasero de Shaman ególatra

-bien, pero no llegaremos antes solo porque te quedes ahí diciendo que patearas mi trasero, cosa que por cierto jamás ocurrirá por varias razones, me amas, no te atreverías, no puedes porque soy más fuerte que tu, y en vez de patearlo deseas tocarlo…

-ignorare que dijiste eso, Akari ¿nos acompañaras?

-si eso quieren, claro que voy Jeanne

°C.D.E. °

-bien, según el mapa, estamos perdidos-dijo Jeanne tras analizar ardua y rigurosamente

-bravo niña, te dije que fuéramos al último lugar del mapa

-no, si hacemos eso no podremos volver

-oigan no quiero interrumpir su cariñosa conversación, pero les quedan exactamente 35 horas, o sea que llevamos 6 horas tratando de averiguar cómo llegar al segundo sitio, y debo recordarles que son 40 lugares-comento Akari

-es culpa de Jeanne

-bien vamos al lugar número 20, es la mitad del camino-sugirió Jeanne

-al 40-replico Hao

-25

-30

-no, Hao, ya te dije que si no lo hacemos como se indica no podremos volver, iremos al lugar 25 y eso es todo

-es un laberinto-dijo Akari

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Hao y Jeanne

-un laberinto, desde el lugar 24 hasta el 39 es un laberinto

-demonios

°C.D.E°

"Bienvenidos al laberinto legendario" "Advertencia: este laberinto está repleto de trampas, y peligros varios, de tener amor propio y alta autoestima se le sugiere huir" decía una pequeña placa situada justo a la entrada del dichoso laberinto que más bien parecía discoteca barata.

-diablos, parece que la placa dice: "Jeanne y Hao, entren ya"-menciono Akari

-¿de qué hablas? Yo me amo-replico Hao

-sí, pero tu dignidad esta por los suelos, así que entremos de una buena vez-añadió Jeanne

-claro, pero antes porque no examinamos la probabilidad de que un hombre te gane en un show de belleza-comento Hao

-por tu propio bien no dirás nada al respecto nunca jamás

Decidieron entrar al ya mencionado (muchas veces) laberinto, el cual estaba compuesto por grandes arbustos, paredes de mármol, figuras, estatuas, y objetos diversos, había al centro una fuente hecha aparentemente de huesos, a lo lejos se podía apreciar una puerta muy pequeña, pero por la cual podrían caber perfectamente, del lado derecho se apreciaba una torre de cristal, del lado opuesto se encontraba un pasillo largo y angosto, justo al lado de este estaba situado una figura parecida a un dragón.

-este sitio es genial-dijo entusiasmado Hao-vayamos por la mini puerta

-¿genial? ¿Estás operado del cerebro o qué? Este sitio es espantoso-reprocho Jeanne estando completamente aterrada-y creo que lo que fluye de la fuente es agua de fresa

-es sangre niña, lo dices como si no hubieses torturado a cientos de shamanes con tus raros artefactos medievales

-pues sí, admito que mate a un par (miles) de personas impuras, pero fue para limpiar este mundo, y librarlo de alimañas como tú, Hao.

-bueno, Jeanne, primero las damas pálidas-dijo el Shaman abriendo la puerta e invitando a la doncella entrar por caballerosidad (cobardía).

Entro la doncella seguida por Akari, al final entro Hao, este nuevo sitio lucia como un viejo hospital, las luces titilaban, había varios charcos por todo el suelo, justo enfrente estaba ubicado un corredor estrecho y al final de este una puerta enorme de metal, en el piso había además una flecha apuntando hacía una de las múltiples habitaciones.

-creo que prefiero ir a nadar en la fuente de sangre y restos humanos-menciono Jeanne

-eres patéticamente miedosa Jeanne, este lugar no es tan malo-trato de animar Akari

-claro, solo hay diversos cuartos, sangre por doquier, las instalaciones eléctricas fallan, y en general el sitio podría venirse abajo en cualquier segundo, pero tienes razón este lugar en fabuloso-respondió con sarcasmo la doncella

Los tres jóvenes caminaron por todas las habitaciones, durante horas estuvieron vagando por la edificación, pero por más que caminaban una puerta los conducía a otra y otra más y finalmente llegaban al principio, cansados decidieron por fin averiguar que había detrás de la tétrica puerta del final del pasillo, mientras la abrían esta crujía fuertemente dando la impresión de que en cualquier instante caería probablemente sobre ellos. Al cabo de un segundo a través de una rendija que lograron abrir se podía mirar un laberinto aun más grande que el primero, este tenía la forma de una telaraña, entonces abrieron por completo el portóny se dirigieron a la entrada del enmarañado sitio.

-esto será difícil-comento Akari mientras caminaba rumbo a un corredor

-no lo creo, tal vez sea más sencillo de lo que pare…-dijo Hao antes de ser interrumpido por su trágica caída en un agujero en el piso

-creo que vendrán cosas peores-añadió la doncella

Akari, Jeanne y Hao continuaron caminando por el laberinto, dando vueltas por el mismo punto en varias ocasiones, topándose con diversas trampas, y peligros, muros que se movían para cerrarles el paso, orificios en el suelo, pasadizos que se abrían y otros que los encerraban, un par de personas de dudosa procedencia, un perro hambriento, serpientes e insectos venenosos, entre otras "maravillosas" y inofensivas situaciones, restando solamente 3 horas para terminar la lista de lugares, y completamente exhaustos y lastimados por las picaduras y caídas varias por fin salieron del dichoso lugar.

-¡sí! Por fin lo logramos-glorifico Jeanne

-gracias a dios-se unió Akari al festejo

-con un demonio, creí jamás saldría de ese maldito infierno

-Hao, que no vez que nosotras alabamos al señor, y tu ahí diciendo esas cosas-regaño la doncella

-si Jeanne, como sea, vamos al último sitio ¿Cuál es?

-la parada de… ¿la parada de autobuses? La que está cruzando la calle

Al cruzar la calle y llegar a la base de autobuses, se encontraron con Silver, que los recibió con una amplia sonrisa, que no era precisamente de alegría por verlos, aunque debía admitir que si había de reír era seguro que sería de ellos y no con ellos.

-¿Cómo les fue en su última prueba?-pregunto el apache como si estuviese viendo y no viera

-inútil, qué clase de pregunta más tonta es esa, fue una larga y dolorosa travesía, y es aun peor si vas acompañada de eso-replico la líder de los soldados x señalando a Hao

-¿y por qué no vinieron al último lugar de la lista desde el principio?-pregunto Silver

Hao entonces volteo a ver a la doncella con una mirada de "te lo dije" y añadió

-creo que alguien perdió la apuesta

-no apostamos nada, Hao

-es un modo de a hablar niña, tu intelecto no lo entiende porque es demasiado lento para mí

-¿bueno Silver y que hacemos ahora?

-vera, doncella, lo que sigue es verdaderamente sencillo, les dejo las instrucciones para abrir un portal que los llevara a la aldea, tienen 2 horas y media para hacerlo-entregando un pergamino-suerte-y diciendo esto se fue volando, se estrello contra un anuncio y prosiguió con su vuelo

_*if a were a girl*_ (si yo fuera una chica)

Lanny García (LG): ¿Qué tal Hao?

Hao Asakura (HA): estoy de maravilla, gracias

LG: veras, se rumora que tienes tendencias transexuales ¿Qué tan cierto es esto?

HA: ¿Quién dijo eso? Es completamente falso, el hecho de que mi cabello sea más largo que el tuyo, que mi _seiyuu_ (2) sea mujer y en el doblaje latino tenga la voz de Tomoyo de _Sakura card captor,_ no significa absolutamente nada.

LG: claro Hao, claro. ¿Y que harías si fueras chica?

HA: oh, si yo fuera chica me haría un tinte, una depilación, aumento de busto, reducción de mejillas y abdomen, una lipoescultura completa, usaría botox en diversas zonas de mi cuerpo, y me tatuaría el rostro de mi hermano Yoh, mataría a Jeanne, aunque no necesito ser mujer para eso

LG: eres definitivamente masculino…

CONTINUARA…

1.- Basado en el cuento de _Edgar Allan Poe_, _El corazón delator_

2.- _Seiyuu _es un actor de voz/doblaje japonés, la seiyuu de Hao es _Minami Takayama_, mientras que en doblaje latino tiene la voz de _Mónica Villaseñor_, quien también dobla a _Tomoyo_ del anime _sakura card captors._

Hola! Si ya sé que me tarde medio siglo en actualizar, y aparte mi actualización es un asco, pero debo estar feliz porque el pasado 10 de Abril de 2011 cumplí un año con esta historia y eso me da alegría y por otra parte enojo, puesto que no he tenido tiempo de escribir algo decente.

Este capítulo me ayudo a escribirlo mi mejor amigo, por eso arriba dice "SkZopHiAsk YDIxSLG" y por eso de principio me atrasé, después mi computadora se formateo, y tuve que re-escribirlo por lo menos 4 veces, tuve mucha tarea, exámenes, miradas malignas de mi madre por dormirme a las 5 de la mañana e insistencia de mi internet para no dejarme subir el capitulo, porque trate como 3 veces de subirla y en una de ellas se fue la luz, finalmente decidí agregarle un par de cosas más y aquí tienen, espero que no me odien por tardarme tanto.


	14. De vuelta a la aldea

Capitulo no sé qué:

Hogar dulce hogar, aunque no precisamente pues la aldea no era su hogar, pero era cien mil veces preferible vivir ahí que en un mugriento motel, y es mucho mejor estar entre shamanes estúpidos que entre humanos estúpidos, volver a ver a sus aliados a la pequeña Opacho y al desagradecido pero fiel espíritu del fuego, lo que Hao deseaba más que nada era olvidarse por completo de la gente extraña con la que se había encontrado en ese espantoso lugar, el hospital y sus trabajadores y pacientes, el motel Karl y a Karl, el simple recuerdo de la doncella cerca suyo era abominable, así es, no había nada mejor que dejar todo eso atrás.

El muy ingenuo no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba al llegar, después de todo se había dedicado junto con Jeanne a llevar a cabo diversos actos de estupidez y extrema tontería durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, y como sabemos Goldva no era precisamente de las que perdonan y olvidan, ella había obtenido su venganza pero no se detendría ahí, además aun sin una mayor venganza por su parte los videos de los "heroicos y fabulosos" actos de Jeanne y Hao estaban almacenados en el sub-cráneo de los habitantes de la aldea (o sea que los tipos de ahí se acordaban de los videos de Hao y Jeanne muy bien), y seguramente más de uno aprovecharía cada instante desde la llegada de los mismos para hacer burla de lo acontecido, incluso yo lo haría.

Una vez dada esta nada buena introducción de los hechos, quiero establecer un punto, yo soy culpable de todo lo malo que les paso a estos dos (salvo en los primeros 4 capítulos, que como sabemos son de Hotomi) no me siento orgullosa de esto porque hice sufrir a Hao y en verdad lo amo, por otra parte goce de hacer sufrir a la pálida doncella, pero tampoco me arrepiento puesto que esta historia me elevo el ánimo, muchas veces me reí con lo que yo misma escribía y crean que no hay nada mejor que ver terminado esto que empecé hace ya bastante, todos los comentarios que recibí fueron de gran aliento, alimentaron mi ego de diversas formas, pero sobretodo mejoraron el autoestima roto que tenia pues en otras historias fui cruelmente criticada, gracias a todos ustedes, sin su apoyo no hubiese podido concluir esta historia, y no, este no es el ultimo capitulo, falta el 15 pero tómenlo como un extra de mi parte como regalo y no olviden que los amo…

Capitulo 14: De vuelta a la aldea

"Para abrir el súper portal del sexo, hay que treparse a una mesa de antro y ponerse a bailar reggaetón, después lanzas condones al aire y violas al compañero de la izquierda repetitivamente hasta que te canses y el portal del sexo te llevara a una tienda _sex shop_, donde podrás conseguir todo tipo de artefactos y _juguetitos_"

-no estoy segura Hao, pero creo que este no es el instructivo correcto

-oh lo siento-apareció Silver de la nada-me equivoque, aquí tienen el instructivo real-les entrega el dichoso instructivo y se esfuma de repente sin dejar rastro

"Para abrir el portal que los llevara a la aldea apache deben dibujar el siguiente símbolo" debajo de eso hay un símbolo todo raro y paranormal, como si fuera de una secta satánica pero un poco mediocre, en general era un garabato feo y sin sentido "después de dibujar el símbolo deben repetir lo siguiente: ハオは女性のように見えますが、ジャンヌは淡い醜いので、私たちは再び我々の土地をしたい (Hao wa josei no yō ni miemasuga, jan'nu wa awai minikuinode, watashi-tachi wa futatabi wareware no tochi o shita)"

(Para los que quieran saber el significado de esto, vayan a hasta el final del capítulo, en la parte que dice "CONTINUARA…")

-apuesto a que es algo genial-menciono Jeanne

-¿acaso no fuiste a tus clases de japonés básico?-respondió Hao molesto

-ahora que lo dices es muy curioso que todos hablemos con fluidez el japonés (recordemos que el anime esta en japonés, el doblaje es otra cosa)

-es verdad, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero tienes razón, todos hablamos muy bien japonés en el anime, ingleses, americanos, esperpentos como tú, etc.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-franceses como tú, Jeanne, eso es lo que dije

-más te vale

-y ahora que me doy cuenta, como es que hablamos japonés y tú no sabes lo que significa "Hao wa josei no you ni miemasuga, jan'nu wa awai minikuinode, watashi-tachi wa futatabi wareware no tochi wo shita"

-no lo sé, ¿la magia de la tv?

-este es un fanfic

-lo que sea Hao, es magia y punto

-¿Que mas dice el instructivo?

-dice: "para finalizar deben repetir 5 veces, soy un cerdo en un criadero, soy feliz siendo un burro de carga, amo los caracoles con puré de tomate, oh apuesto y extraño personaje aparece y danos tu magia"

-¿segura que dice eso?

-no, de hecho cometí un error, no era un burro, era un perro verde

-wtf?

Ambos shamanes se dispusieron a dibujar el símbolo chafa, mientras Akari los miraba con cara de "¿se habrán olvidado que estoy aquí?" y una vez que terminaron se dispusieron a decir "Hao wa josei no you ni…" Jeanne lo decía con gran entusiasmo mientras que Hao lo decía más bien molesto, ya que el si había tomado sus clases de japonés básico, y por tanto sabía a la perfección lo que dicha frase significaba, y por si fuera poco ahora tenían que decir que eran cerdos en un criadero, y felices siendo perros verdes de carga, en general no era tan malo, y una vez finalizado tan serio, fantástico y emblemático ritual apareció un individuo verdaderamente apuesto (me da flojera describirlo, así que solo imagínenlo como el chico de sus sueño, o como el amor de su vida) se aproximo a los tres chicos (recordemos que Akari estaba ahí, y era ignorada, pero el punto es que ahí estaba) y dijo con su masculinidad

-los dejare pasar por el mágico y ultra genial portal sagrado si me invitan a comer a la cafetería de la esquina

-bien chico con aspecto de supermodelo estrella de cine _sex idol-_menciono Hao muy molesto-vamos a comer al lugar barato y vulgar de la esquina-voltea hacia donde esta Jeanne-y tu quita esa cara de _fangirl _viendo a su ídolo pop

-ahhuahh…-balbuceo la doncella en estado vegetativo aparente ante la figura Violable del sujeto raro que salió del místico portal mega genial

°C.D.E° (cafetería de quinta)

-bien, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-yo soy Hao Asakura, el ser más fabuloso que puedas conocer, esa pálida niña sádica es Jeanne, y la chica linda es Akari

-sabes Hao… eres atractivo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto el sujeto súper guapo

-eh?

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi amigo?

Y su dialogo continuo de la siguiente forma:

Hao: ¿hablas en serio?

Tipo: pues en realidad quería decir algo más

Hao: eh? ¿En verdad?-ilusionado-¿qué, qué ibas a decir?

Tipo: lo que pensabas

Hao: te… te refieres a… a, ni lo pienses

Tipo: pero…

Hao: no

Tipo: pero yo…

Hao: que no

Tipo: pero es que…

Hao: dije que no

Tipo: es que yo no…

Hao: ok

Tipo: ¿Cómo?

Hao: bueno

Tipo: ¿quieres decir "eso"?

Hao: si

Tipo: ¿de verdad?

Hao: no

Tipo: zorra

Hao: ¿Qué?

Tipo: te amo

Hao: ¿qu… q-q-que?

Tipo: ¿me pasas la sal?

Hao: ¿puedes repetirlo?

Tipo: ¿me pasas la sal?

Hao: no, antes de eso

Tipo: ¿zorra?

Hao: no, después

Tipo: ¿sal?

Hao: antes de eso

Tipo: ¿pero?

Hao: después

Tipo: ¿zorra?

Hao: después de zorra y antes de sal

Tipo: ¿te amo?

Hao: si

Tipo: no es verdad

Hao: olvídalo

Tipo: ok

(puse lo anterior de esa manera para saber quien dice cada cosa, ya que después de leer algo un poco largo sin explicar quien lo dice a veces te pierdes y ya no sabes quién lo dijo)

-bueno, les mostrare como llegar a la aldea de mapaches

-¿Cómo nos mostraras la manera de llagar si ni siquiera sabes que se trata de la aldea apache y no de una habitada por mapaches?-comento la doncella recién salida de su estado vegetativo

-me molesta tu comentario niña pálida, si sigues fastidiando no les mostrare como volver

°C.D.E°

-bien lo primero que deben hacer para volver es entrar en portal brillante con luz mística que está en el piso, y ahí Hao debe besarme para que la puerta se abra

-dime que no es cierto

-está bien, al menos lo intente, lo único que deben hacer es usar la llave que les entregaron antes y colocar las 5 pistas sobre cada pico del pentagrama, así podrán volver

-¿se irán ahora?-dijo por fin la ignorada pero presente en todo momento voz de Akari

-yo no quisiera-respondió Jeanne-después de todo nos hicimos buenas amigas

-Jeanne por amor de dios, ¿quieres darte prisa?, siento nauseas de tan solo ver esta dramática despedida, solo dense un abrazo y digan adiós, intercambien e-mail y celulares y déjense de lloriqueos

Pd: Hao fue ignorado

-sí, lo anote, y el mío es hollyjeanne arroba Hotmail punto COM

-los extrañare

°C.D.E° (portal mal hecho)

-coloca las pistas Jeanne, rápido, ya quiero incinerar poblados, date prisa

-maldito seas Hao, en cuanto llegue te matare, y no quedara nada de ti

-te rostizare lenta y dolorosamente, una y otra vez hasta que te conviertas en cenizas

-mandare a Ryu a violarte

-quemare cada molécula de tu ser una por una hasta eliminar todo rastro de tu existencia

-yo voy a…

-oigan, no quiero apresurarlos pero si no abren su portal en los próximos 2 minutos y medio no podrán volver-interrumpió el sujeto atractivo que quiere violar a Hao

-oh, claro, ábrelo Jeanne

-y… ¡listo!

-por fin…

°C.D.E° (baticueva de los apaches y la vieja fea que se hace llamar su líder)

-oh veo que han llegado-saludo Goldva

-es bueno tenerlos de vuelta-añadió Silver

-sí, claro lo que digas inepto, rápido entrégame a mi espíritu-exigió Hao

-ay mocoso pero que impaciente eres, ten toma a tu cosa-dijo la líder apache entregando le una esfera de cristal, donde se suponía estaba el espíritu del fuego

-muy bien, ¿han traído todas las pistas no es así?-pregunto Silver

-claro, aquí tienes-respondió Jeanne entregándole las pistas baratas

-bueno, ya llegaron, ahora lárguense de aquí, váyanse a sus chozas de palitos-ordeno Goldva a los recién llagados y exhaustos shamanes

-¿Qué?-pronuncio sorprendida la doncella

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso vieja? ¿Solo le damos las pistas y continuamos como si nada?

-así es, ese es el deseo los grandes espíritus y no somos quienes para oponernos a su santa voluntad, esa es nuestra ley-argumento la anciana

-aunque estoy en contra de que las personas de dejen guiar por unos fantasmas feos que se creen la gran cosa, estoy en pro de irme a mi cabaña-y diciendo estoy Hao se dispuso a retirarse con rumbo a su choza, cabaña, casucha o como se llame

-y yo apoyo esa moción-y la doncella lo siguió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo seguía y pensó en irse por su cuenta, ya que su casita estaba por otros rumbos (casita=iglesia chiquita repleta de artefactos de tortura medievales, recordemos que Jeanne es hija del papa y que su mayor es cantar rock evangélico) (por cierto, eso de que es hija del papa no es real, y creo que lo del rock tampoco)

-¿a dónde vas Jeanne?

-bueno, Hao, es que tu vives hacia las montañas; y yo hacia las llanuras

-es que… estuve pensando que no quiero ver a mis ridículos ayudantes debiluchos, apuesto a que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mi, y es que aquí entre nosotros dos, yo los necesito a mas de los que ellos a mí, y les prometí mil cosas pero al final cuando me convierta en el Shaman King los matare, y si lo descubren ya no tendré quien limpie mi casa, la ve mi ropa y prepare mi comida

-y pretendes que yo lo haga, o por qué lo dices

-no, no es eso *leyó mi mente*

-claro, entonces me voy-se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su capillita, acto seguido Hao decidió que quería conocer la capilla de Jeanne y la siguió-¿Por qué me sigues?

-no te sigo, voy hacia donde tú, usándote como guía

°C.D.E° (iglesia sádica, psicópata, masoquista y fúnebre de Jeanne "ISPMFJ" también conocida como la parroquia de los que no tienen novio/novia, vida social, y/o son homosexuales, como marco, que todos sabemos que trato mil veces de violar a Lyserg)

-soldados, estoy de vuelta

-oh gran doncella Jeanne, es un gran honor ten… ¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo marco con gran desconcierto ante la presencia indeseada del Shaman de fuego

-Jeanne me invito ¿algún problema?

-no, no ninguno

-en realidad Hao se invito solo, pero no creo que haya ningún problema con ello ¿o sí?

-en absoluto doncella, pero me sorprende que usted haya permitido que este sujeto pusiera un pie dentro de este santuario edificado para alabar al señor

-bien, hombre pederasta-dijo Hao refiriéndose a Marco-eso es porque las iglesias son buenos lugares para casarse

-¿a qué te refieres mocoso?

-vamos Jeanne, dales la noticia-respondió Hao mirando a la doncella, quien no dijo nada porque parecía interesante y una magnifica forma de fastidiar a los tipos "x"-pues ocurre, que la doncella y yo nos casaremos

-…

-lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero mi padre me dijo que si embarazaba a una mujer debía casarme con ella y hacerme cargo, por eso me casare con Jeanne

Cara de marco: o_O

-no se asusten chicos, Hao solo bromea

-pffss menos mal doncella

-Hao solo vino porque se siente triste y solo, nadie lo quiere, su madre lo odia, su padre trato de matarlo junto con su abuelo, Anna quiere a Yoh y no a él, y finalmente porque retire mi oferta de darle a Lyserg como esclavo sexual

-¿qué le ofreció qué?-cuestionaron varios de los soldados entre ellos, por supuesto, Lyserg

-que… le ofrecí limpiarle la hemorragia nasal

-…

-con su permiso, doncella, me retiro-pronuncio Hao caminando hacia la entrada/salida, y lanzando una bola de fuego hacia los "x laws" y concluyo-adiós perdedores

-sip, ese es Hao

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo: El llavero de la caja de cereal

Goldva tiene una linda colección de llaveros, pero le falta uno para completarla, este llavero no viene incluido en ninguna caja de cereal como el resto, y para conseguirlo debe buscar una serie de pistas…

Hao y Jeanne se enteran (de mala manera) que todos veían las estupideces que hacían constantemente y que fueron engañados vilmente desde el principio

Capitulo 15 FINAL

1.-ハオは女性のように見えますが、ジャンヌは淡い醜いので、私たちは再び我々の土 地をしたい (Hao wa josei no yō ni miemasuga, jan'nu wa awai minikuinode, watashi-tachi wa futatabi wareware no tochi o shita) significa literalmente "Hao puede parecer una mujer, Jeanne luz tan feo, queremos nuestra tierra de nuevo" pero lo que en realidad dice es "Hao parece mujer, Jeanne es pálida y fea, por eso queremos volver a nuestra tierra" eso quiere decir que quieren volver a su lugar de origen, pero en este caso se refiere a la aldea apache.

2.-La **Batcueva** o **Baticueva** es el cuartel general secreto del superhéroe ficticio de DC Comics Batman, quien a su vez es el alter-ego del millonario filántropo Bruce Wayne. Consiste de una serie de cavernas subterráneas ubicadas bajo su residencia, la Mansión Wayne.

* * *

**Ok el próximo cap. es el ultimo, y lloraré por eso, bien no lo hare, pero como me he divertido escribiendo esto…**

Descubri que hay **fics de Bob esponja**, eso no fue tan raro, lo que fue increíble es que había **fanfics de Dora la exploradora, y de plaza sésamo (sesame street)** bueno eso no era lo peor, lo peor eran los generos, Horror, romance, drama, Angst, por dios, quien puede escribir un **fic angst de Dora** la exploradora, ya ni los **fanfics de Pucca o de hi hi puffy ami Yumi**, lo que por cierto si existen, y por si fuera poco, alguien decidió escribir **fics de rosita fresita (strawberry shortcake)**

Digo ecribir fics de bob esponja no es malo, y ahora sé que no soy la única que piensa que **Bob y Patricio son algo más que amigos**, asi es queridos lectores, hay **fanfics de Bob x Patricio**, a lo yaoi, como este:

_"Spongy Filling"_ **by ScaryPencils**

Title doesn't make sense. SpongeBob loves Patrick, and only time will tell whether the feeling is reciprocated. R&R? :

Rated: T - English - Chapters: 1 - Words: 860 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 4-23-11 - SpongeBob & Patrick – Complete

O este:

_"The Wrong Impression"_ **by DadMom AngryPants**

A short story inspired by that whole "Spongebob and Patrick are gay because they hold hands" controversy that was in the news years back.

Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 901 - Reviews: 11 - Published: 1-25-11 - SpongeBob & Patrick - Complete

**Descargue KeyHoleTV y ahora puedo ver television japonesa en vivo gratis, y me la paso toda la madrugada viéndola ojojojo**

**Cosas que me inspiraron mientras escribía...**

Gente:

-Clari (Clau, RRBZfanX3, BlueEvolet, etc XD)

-Mi mejor amigo

-Mi Madre

-Los Beta riders (¬¬ a los cuales NO odio)

-Todos los que leen y comentan: aanithap innocent, Drake99999, HyoN, tomoyo0000001, nyana, toaneo07, umikoakemi, Clauditaw Asakura Potter (oh gran maestra de lo bello y lo bonito) Smithback, HaoLover, Rei, Michelle Asakura, Don't Bother .ala, Nouran, ire yamichii.

Y si me voy sin darle gracias a la más importante de todos moriría, Hotomi, como te adoro, mil gracias por dejarme continuar tu historia, tu humor es más lindo y fino que el mío, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, te lo dedico con mucho cariño, y espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y te deseo solo éxito en tu futuro, sigue adelante siempre, lo único bonito de México eres tu XD, y todos los escritores de fanfics también, los amo a todos…

Música:

-Junjou Romántica OST: Kimi=Hana piano ver., shoudou piano ver., Kimi Hana & shoudou By pigstar, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: "Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku" by Wakaba

-vocaloid: cendrillon by Rin & Miku, magical nuko Len Len by Len, cierra los ojos by Gumi, magnet by Luka & Miku, black vow by Rin & Len, smiling together por Todos, soundless voice by Len, Romeo & Cinderella by Miku x Kaito & Rin x Len, The servant of evil by Len, The daughter of evil & Meltdown by Rin, Matryoshka bye Miku & Gumi

-Chikyuugi by Yumi Matsuzawa, Ayu's Euro Mega-Mix by Ayumi Hamasaki, Gloria by Kalafina, Gloria by Ono Daisuke, Bird by Yuya Matsushita, The slightly chipped full moon (Kuroshitsuji II OST), The servant of evil, The daughter of evil & Meltdown by Asami Shimoda, Quiero que me dejes salir by Angy

Anime:

-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Kuroshitsuji 2, Loveless, damekko doubutsu

-parodias de Kuroshitsuji

-videos yaoi

Manga:

-Kanojo Fujoshi, GE: Good ending, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, loveless, shaman king, naruto shippuden, Kuroshitsuji, okane ga nai

-Doujinshi de naruto (sasunaru) y Kuroshitsuji

Fanfics:

-Ciel x Alois

-Sam x Freddie

Créanme que el fic Bob x Patricio no me inspiro mucho que digamos

TV:

-ICarly capitulo IOMG, en este capítulo Sam besa a Freddie y Carly los ve y no puede creerlo, yo tampoco lo creía cuando lo vi, es el capítulo más reciente que ha salido, y fue tan genial, después de besarlo, Sam solo dice "lo siento" y Freddie contesta "está bien" y así acaba.

-Física o Química: serie española hermosa, preciosa, divina y genialosa

-Sueña conmigo: yo no soy de telenovelas, pero esta sí que me relajaba, y la manera en que odie a Nuria no se compara con nada, excepto por como odie a la mamá de Nuria XD

-Televisión japonesa en vivo XD

Bye~


	15. El llavero de la caja de cereal FINAL

**Final ultra genial:**

En el "magnifico" capitulo anterior (parezco caricatura americana) los inútiles de Hao y Jeanne llegaron a la aldea, y los "X-Laws" ni siquiera se dignaron a decirles que Goldva había mostrado todos los videos de estos haciendo el ridículo, Hao se fue para su cabaña y…. En ese preciso instante se corto mi inspiración.

Capitulo 15: El llavero de la caja de cereal

-señora Goldva, ¿no les dirá a esos chicos la verdad sobre la prueba?

-que no Silver, ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces, además mira-dijo la anciana mujer señalando hacia un llavero de tamaño regular, bastante brilloso y de color plateado-de no ser por ellos, no tendría el llavero que me faltaba para completar mi colección de llaveros de cajas de cereal

-pero señora, usar así a Jeanne y Hao, no está nada bien, por más que su llavero brille, eso no justifica que les haya mentido

-vamos Silver, no seas anticuado, a ti también te encanta este llavero, y tanto Jeanne como Hao te caen mal, así que no interesa, de lo que no se enteren no tiene por qué afectarles

-no dudo que no les afecte lo del llavero pero… los videos… usted se los mostro a todos, y eso seguro que no les hará gracia

*amigos, prevean lo que vendrá, oh si ya lo veo cuanta gracia les causara a esos dos (Jeanne y Hao) enterarse, espero que no ocurra una masacre*

(**N/A:** quiero mencionar que me da mucha pereza describir como se burlaran de Jeanne y Hao, aun así hare lo que pueda, digo ya los humille tanto que se me gastaron las ideas burlisticas y humillatorias (no existen dichas palabras) el punto es que me quede seca de humor y o comedia barata, así que si no les causa risa habrán de golpearme por favor.)

Mientras tanto, Hao pacíficamente llegaba a su morada (que ridículo, morada, por favor ¿por qué no puede ser blanca, o azul?)En fin, como decía… Hao llegó a su "morada" y una vez ahí obtuvo un gran recibimiento por parte de sus colegas coff sirvientes coff… coff mantenidos coff que prácticamente corrieron a los brazos de su líder en cuanto lo vieron, rodeados por flores silvestres y un rojo atardecer que se podía vislumbrar hacia el horizonte, una escena de esas que solo podrían verse en películas como titanic, titanic 2, y titanic 3: el regreso del titanic, también conocida como titanic _regeneration_: el último de los titanics

Como decía, lo recibieron con mucho cariño porque lo extrañaban, a él y a su dinero, porque como sabemos los muy inútiles no trabajan, básicamente hacen la limpieza y Hao les da la manutención, algunas, como Marion y Matilda, le hacen otro tipo de favores comidisticos coff sexuales coff (comidisticos=preparar comida, comida=sopa instantánea)

-señor Hao, que bueno que regreso-dijo alegre la pequeña Opacho

-sí señor, ya se nos acabo el dinero y no sabíamos cómo pagar el alquiler de la cabaña-añadió Zang-Ching (el tipo gordo del quipo de la luna, que es chino y su espíritu es un panda)

-¿Qué?

-imbécil, eso no se lo tenias que decir-regañaba Luchist a su compañero

-así que solo extrañaban mi dinero, mal agradecidos, así me pagan que los haya salvado de su triste miseria, apartándolos de las calles-Hao finge un llanto claramente falso que igualmente creen sus seguidores-y ustedes… waaaaaa que crueldad, yo que les enseñe un oficio, les di poderes, les concedí el honor de lavar mi ropa interior, muchas quieren ese honor y yo confié en ustedes para la difícil y primordial tarea de planchar mis camisas a pesar de que nunca las utilizo porque me gusta que todos miren mi bien formada y algo escuálida figura para conseguir más chicas y no digan que soy gay, no tienen idea de lo duro que es para mí no parecer un travestido, ¿pero les importa? ¿No verdad? Ingratos, eso es lo que son, debería quemarlos de una vez por todas y…

-por favor señor Hao respire, no quisimos decir eso, estamos muy agradecidos con usted, adoramos planchar y lavar sus camisas, por lo que más quiera, perdone a este insolente de Hang Zang-Ching, no sabe lo que dice, solo delira, es que Peyote le dio droga, usted sabe cómo es ese Peyote, siempre dándole droga a los débiles de mente como Zang-Ching

-entiendo Luchist, solo por esta ocasión perdonare el descaro de este sujeto, pero la próxima no seré piadoso con ninguno de ustedes ¿entendieron?

-¡si señor!

°C.D.E° (iglesia de Jeanne)

-espera un momento Marco, entonces ¿lo que estás diciendo es que la maldita anciana mugrosa de barrio que es esa tal Goldva, que más bien parece madrota (manejadora de sexoservidoras) mostro videos de mi estancia en el lugar bicicletero (de bicicletas) con Hao, y todos, absolutamente todos los vieron?

-eso me temo doncella, y debo agregar que eran escenas sumamente vergonzosas, las risas del auditorio apache se escuchaban hasta aquí, y sí que es una gran distancia.

-esa anciana me las pagara

-pero doncella ¿a dónde se dirige?

-voy a buscar a Hao para contarle, después le hare una visita a los apaches, no me esperen-y diciendo esto salió a paso veloz dirigiéndose a la ruta que había de tomar para llegar con el Shaman.

-haaa-suspiraron varios soldados

-espero que no muera nadie-concluyo Venstar

°C.D.E°

-Jeanne, no me interesa que los apaches hayan… emm ¿Qué dijiste que hicieron?

-que grabaron todo lo que paso mientras estábamos haciendo el rally, y que Goldva enseño los videos a todos en la aldea, y además Marco dijo que todos reían de manera frenética y excesiva

-pues seguro reían de ti, te pasaste el tiempo haciendo una gran cantidad de estupideces

-claro Hao, sobre todo porque tú no te vestiste de mujer, no te orino un perro, no te ataco un loco en un hospital, no te "arreglo" el cabello una niña llamada Viluy, no te trato de violar un dueño de hotel, no…

-ya entendí Jeanne, ya entendí

-¿y qué haremos? ¿Hao? ¿Dónde estás?

-aquí-armándose para masacrar apaches por montón

*agrego que solo los apaches, los sirvientes de Hao y los soldados-X saben que Jeanne y Hao volvieron, los demás no los han visto, aun.*

-¿Qué tal anciana?

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-señora Goldva le advertí que se enterarían

-cállate Silver, no pedí tu inútil opinión

- bueno vejestorio, tiene tres segundos para explicarse o quemare sus pantallas de plasma de última generación, que además son invaluables.

-no te atreverías

-¿a no? Obsérveme, 3, 2…

-está bien, solo no quemes la pantalla extra grande, ahí es donde veo mis telenovelas, y quiero saber si Luis Carlos dejo a Marina por Alma, o si Mariana descubrió que el padre de Juan Felipe es hijo doña Eurídice, y que Alma tiene un amante que además estuvo en prisión con el padre de Diego Armando por asesinar al sobrino de Rafael, de quien se rumora estuvo condenado por violación de un menor, y que mantuvo relaciones afectivas con un ex militar.

-zzzz…. Emm sí, ¿Qué dijo?

-que… este… mira mi llavero

-oh, sí que brilla ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-esto… Jeanne, Hao… respecto a eso, yo…

°C.D.E° (lugar bicicletero, hotel Karl)

-hola… soy Karl

-no hables gran, eh… gran, gran…. ¡No hables!-dijo una voz

-ahhhh… -salivación-soy Karl

-dile adiós a tu mugriento hotel-apuntando a la cabeza de Karl con un arma

-bienvenido al hotel K…

-…arl, ja.-finalizo la voz

°C.D.E° (mansión millonaria de Goldva) (mansión=lugar de mala muerte, millonaria=de $3 pesos)

-haber vieja, ¿quiere decir que usted nos utilizo todo este maldito tiempo?

-bueno, yo no diría utilizar, más bien es… sí, tienes razón, los utilice

-y eso no es todo, los utilizo para conseguir un llavero de $5 pesos, que puede conseguir en una venta de garaje de hippies-comento Silver

-¿tú de qué lado estas?

-lo siento señora Goldva

-bueno mujer, ya que nosotros encontramos las pistas, deberíamos tener el llavero ¿no le parece?-propuso Jeanne

-yo creo que es una gran idea, es lo justo

-Silver, te dije que no opinaras, mejor largarte antes de que les cuente a todos tu secreto "especial"

-no señora, todo menos eso, de acuerdo, me iré, pero prometa que no dirá nada

-lo prometo, ahora lárgate

-si señora-se va

-¿Cuál es su secreto?

-orina la cama

(Nótese que para Goldva las promesas no valen nada)

°C.D.E. ° (lugar bicicletero, agencia de modelos "Sora")

-hola…

-oh lo siento niña, está cerrado… ¡hija!

-te extrañe tanto...

-oh Akari, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

°C.D.E. °

-no, no y no, no les daré mi llavero

-mire, usted desobedeció a sus dichosos grandes espíritus, se aprovecho de nosotros, nos uso para ir busca de un puñado de inservibles pistas para conseguir su estúpido llavero, es lo menos que puede hacer-refunfuñaba la doncella

-ya, pero es que es como una preparación, igual les va a tocar hacer una prueba de estas en algún otro momento, y así ya sabrán el mecanismo

-sí, ¿y mostrarle videos a todos de nosotros en momentos poco favorables para nuestra reputación es parte de todo? ¿También tenía que hacerlo para obtener su patético llavero?

-pero niño, solo observa su brillo, si tu desearas un llavero así de brillante ¿no harías lo mismo?

-yo… no, no me confundirá con llaveros irresistibles, por más que brille, no caeré en la tentación

-dios Hao…, mire anciana, yo soy una doncella, una dama como yo no haría tal cosa, pero me queda claro que usted no es una, porque arrugas le sobran, pero educación no tiene ni un poco.

-wow Jeanne, ¿segura que has hecho voto de celibato? Porque yo estoy libre el resto de la semana, por si te interesa salir conmigo, comienzo a creer que no eres tan mala.

°C.D.E° (lugar bici bla… bla, Hospital)

-¿y cómo dices que te llamas?

-Tomoe, ya te lo dije niña loca

-no me llamo niña loca, me llamo Viluy

-por favor, sálvenme

-vamos Tomoe, no te pongas así… cuéntame otra vez esa linda historia de cuando mataste al anciano porque no te gustaba su ojo.

-¡ayuda!

En otro lugar del hospital:

-Honramos la presencia del señor Mickeyrorinustein

-gracias, verán todo comenzó cuando conocí a un par de chicos muy simpáticos, yo caí hacia su cuarto de hotel dentro de una bañera, y ellos me llamaron "gordo de la bañera"

-cuéntenos ¿Cómo se hizo rico y famoso?

-gane un premio por la radio, después hice un donativo a un concurso de belleza y fue genial, ahí volví a encontrar esos chicos, aunque el chico también se volvió chica, y después…

°C.D.E°

-por última vez, o nos paga algo, o nos da el llavero, o hace algo como agradecimiento por todo lo que hicimos- replicaba Jeanne convencida de que podría sacar algo de provecho -porque si no lo hace yo…

Tutu… tutu…tutu…

"_Shamanes, reúnanse en el estadio principal de la aldea apache, una prueba dará inicio"_

-qué alivio

-no cante victoria solo porque la salvo el oráculo

°C.D.E. ° (estadio apache)

-mira son ellos…

-ja ja… ja

-¿esos son Jeanne y Hao?

-escuche que Hao piensa cambiar de sexo

-yo oí que Jeanne es tan pálida que una ocasión la confundieron una estatua de hielo y gano el premio a mujer mas horrenda jamás esculpida.

Se escuchaban las risas, murmullos y burlas de diversos participantes de la aldea, y si estos dos no eran muy conocidos antes de irse, ahora sí que lo eran, y no solo por ganarle a los Simpsons en festival de comedia sin sentido al que llevaron los videos.

-muy bien es suficiente-Goldva hizo callar a la multitud-atentos todos, acabamos de recibir un mensaje muy importante de los grandes espíritus, escuchen claramente porque no lo repetiré nuevamente, el mensaje que nos ha llegado dice lo siguiente:

"_Todos los shamanes deberán formar parejas, y serán enviados sin…"_

-ejem, bueno, ahora que leo esto, debo confesar ante todos, que enviar a Jeanne y a Hao a un lugar bicicletero, no fue deseo de los grandes espíritus, solo quería conseguir un llavero, y bueno parece que esta vez sí tendrán que ir, emm… ¡Formen parejas , nos veremos aquí por la mañana!

-maldita anciana, al menos nos dan la opción de elegir con quien iremos-comento Jeanne, un poco menos molesta

-si, sobre eso Jeanne, se que te mueres porque yo acepte ir contigo, pero no te hagas ilusiones-fanfarroneo Hao con aires de extrema grandeza

-no hay problema, iré con Lyserg

-¿qué? No Jeanne, era broma, claro que puedes venir conmigo, no me atrevería a dejarte con la ilusión-decía Hao casi suplicante

-no, está bien, en serio, yo quiero ir con Lyserg

-pero Jeanne, soy veinte mil millones de billones de trillones de cuatrillones de quintillones de sextillones de septillones de octallones de nonallones de decallones de nonadecallones de dodecallones de…

-por dios Hao, ¿pues hasta qué numero sabes contar?

-pues emm, uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Dos horas después:

- ciento doce mil millones cuatrocientos cincuentas y tres mil novecientos cuarenta ocho, ciento doce mil millones cuatrocientos cincuentas y tres mil novecientos cuarenta nueve, ciento doce mil millones cuatrocientos cincuentas y tres mil novecientos cincuenta, ciento….

-sí, ya Hao, ya, uh eres muy listo (sarcasmo sarcástico de la sarcastiques sarcástica)

-bueno ya que lo has rogado tanto aceptare ser tu compañero

-Hao, por nonagésima tercera vez, te digo que no quiero ser tu compañera, y añado que llevas dos horas parado aquí contando mientas todos a nuestro alrededor se burlan de nosotros de forma cruel y un tanto vulgar, pero es obvio que eso no te interesa, y por eso Lyserg será mi compañero

-lo siento doncella, como no me dijo nada ya me inscribí con la señorita Meene, espero que no le moleste-interrumpió el chico de pelo verde

-oh, ¿ahora quien no tiene compañero? Doncella-se burlaba Hao

-Marco

-no señorita yo ya estoy con Venstar-respondió el rubio indeseable

-pues, Denbat

-el está con Griffith (Porf)

-osh, entonces con Dirac (Larch) (Lark)

-no señorita el ya se inscribió con Kevin

-que fastidio-se quejo la doncella-¿por qué no tenemos más miembros? Nunca debimos exiliar a Reiheit, oye Marco, ve a con vencer a Luchist de que vuelva con nosotros

-No-interrumpió Hao-el ya está con Opacho, ella necesita que la cuiden y Luchist es su niñera, para eso le pago y por eso no se irá contigo y además ¿que no Reiheit ya estaba muerto?

-pffss, yo que sé, bueno Hao como ya todos tienen pareja creo que aceptare tus suplicas

-¿de qué hablas Jeanne? Yo ya tengo pareja

Mirada fulminante de Jeanne-¿seguro?

-ahora que lo dices… recordé que mi pareja murió-respondió con una especie de infinito temor por su vida

-¿no es ese?-dijo la doncella señalando hacia un sujeto desconocido

Hao llama a espíritu del fuego para que atraviese al sujeto y añade-ya murió

°C.D.E° (Lugar bicicletero, lalaloopsi) (lalalupsi)

Seguro querrán saber que es lalaloopsi, y yo también, no recuerdo donde oí, pero digamos que lalaloopsi es el nombre de la ciudad bicicletera.

Anuncio:

"_queridos habitantes de lalaloopsi, hemos autorizado una competencia en esta ciudad, así que eviten alarmarse si ven gente rara y/o estúpida, además de los habitantes usuales, ya que solo son brujos y shamanes sin poderes que quieren buscar pistas raras, y esas cosas que no entiendo, pero lo importante es recordar: no los miren a los ojos, pueden ponerles un conjuro maligno del mal maléfico"_

_Atte.: José Joselito Martínez, alcalde no electo de lalaloopsi._

°C.D.E°

A la mañana siguiente, los shamanes ya tenias todos sus equipos formados, solo había que esperar a que llegara el mensaje al oráculo, que indicara el inicio de la dichosa, fastidiosa e inútil prueba, así que mientras esperaban a que eso se suscitara, Jeanne y Hao, fueron a buscar a Goldva, esperando fervientemente, que esta, les diera una solución a su pequeño problemita

-oiga Goldva, traiga su anciano trasero acá, y díganos que obtendremos de todo esto, digo, usted ya tiene su brillante llavero y nosotros solo fuimos a hacer el tonto ¿o qué?

-ja, ja, ja, pero que mocoso tan ignorante eres, ¿no leíste las pistas?

-claro vejestorio, las leí por lo menos 300 veces, y no encontré nada útil en ellas

-¿seguro?

-Tan seguro como Jeanne ya no es virgen

-Hao… yo si soy virgen

_-_escucha insolente-dijo la anciana mujer-_"Nunca es largo el camino a la casa de un amigo". "La amistad, siempre nos recuerda que no estamos solos" "Aunque seamos distintos por fuera. Nuestros corazones son iguales" y "Lo mejor no es tratar al amigo sino al enemigo hacerlo amigo"_

-las pistas fueron diseñadas para ustedes-dijo Silver, que apareció de la nada

-y por si fuera poco les enviamos un maletín con dinero-continuo Goldva-¿Qué más querían?

-Hao, te dije que huyéramos con el dinero sin pagarle a nadie

-no, tu dijiste que…

-he dicho: yo te dije que huyéramos con ese dinero sin pagarle a nadie-una mirada aun más fulminante que la ultima

-eso es lo que quise decir Jeanne, tu lo dijiste

Más tarde ese "glorioso" día ultra sexual, quiero decir, ultra emm fantasmal ¿saben lo que es un tamal? Pues si saben lo que es, son bien geniales, si no lo saben pues, emm no conocen la comida mexicana, tengo hambre, quiero un tamal, mmmhh tamaaales (dígase en tono de Homero Simpson hambriento) como iba diciendo, y dejando atrás el tema de la comida mexicana y los tamales, los shamanes estaban a la espera de la señal de los grandes espíritus para poder ir a buscar las ridículas pistas, y al ver que dicha señal del cielo no llegaba se dispusieron a volver a la pensión apache, un tanto resignados, hambrientos (como yo) y fatigados (de nuevo yo).

Mientras los shamanes duermen y el siguiente día llega, les he de contar un par de cosas sin sentido para rellenar, y que capitulo sea más largo, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, oh no, revele mi secreto, diablos…

**La historia de Jeanne **_(Lanny's Version)_ = (parodia vil y barata para rellenar el capitulo y hacerlo más largo) (como cualquier profesional haría, debo meterle relleno a la historia)

Jeanne era una niña medio maniaca que vivía en el Mont Saint-Michel (monte san Miguel) en Francia, era hija de una prostituta y Hitler III, pero como era fea y pálida la abandonaron en una iglesia, ahí conoció a Luchist un hombre un tanto pederasta que la encerró en un ataúd de espinas argumentando que la mocosa no obedecía, y se portaba muy mal, así pues se la regalo a Marco, su discípulo en el arte del canibalismo, quiero decir, de la pederastia, quien después violaría a Lyserg, en fin, Luchist se unió a Hao porque era más "lindo" y le pagaba mejor el servicio de cuidadora de niños, tiempo después se enamoro profundamente de él y su cabellera (que sabemos que son extensiones, por dios, nadie tiene el pelo así, definitivamente es un postizo).

La niña Jeanne creció y se volvió una malditita perra del averno, que todos odiaban y nadie quería, salvo Marco y los "x" que la criaron, uso su "estilo y belleza" para robarse un espíritu muy fuerte y que todos creyeran que era la gran cosa, mataba más gente que Hao y según lo hacía en nombre de dios y la justicia, era muy sádica, así que hizo un voto de celibato, y se rumora (solo es un rumor) que lo rompió en seguida, sabrá dios con quien.

**Fin del súper relleno, de la dulce sádica y masoquista historia de Juana la loca (Iron Maiden la santa virgen y pura de la castidad que se lo crea su madre Sánchez Ramírez de la huerta chica montes de clavijero Iturbide y molina del paso Texas México Chile Colombia Argentina El salvador Paraguay y Ecuador vivan los del norte y la mamá de Barak Obama forever me gustan los tamales Jeanne)**

(Verdadero, autentico y único nombre de Jeanne)

La historia de Hao ya todos la conocemos, un es niño triste y sin amor que es bien genial y muy _cool,_ todos lo aman, nadie cree que sea pirómano, no tiene enemigos, le gustan las naranjas… perdón estoy describiendo a Yoh, pero ya sabemos quién es Hao y eso es lo que importa.

Prosiguiendo con el capitulo:

A la mañana siguiente los shamanes habían ya perdido gran parte de su esperanza por vivir, recordando todas las penurias que habían pasado sus compañeros, Hao y Jeanne, y recapacitando sobre el tema creyeron coherente huir del torneo y mantener a salvo su dignidad, varios lograron salirse, pero para desgracia de algunos competidores con prometidas malvadas que desean una vida fácil, dícese de Anna y el buen Yoh, así también aquellos con hermanas fastidiosas en diversas maneras, Horokeu y Ren, y como el apoyo moral en estos es días es , los amigos de estos decidieron quedarse en muestra de solidaridad y lealtad, aunque si hubiese sido por ellos se hubieran ido muy lejos a la primera oportunidad que hubiesen tenido, admito que a mí no me gustaría pasar esa clase de peripecias, estoy segura de que a nadie le gustaría.

Tutu… tutu…tutu…

"_la prueba dará inicio en… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… comiencen…"_

-después de usted doncella

-no Hao, no te preocupes por mí, ve tu primero

-insisto en que entres tu primero Jeanne

-y yo insisto en que lo hagas tu

-solo entren-dijo un muy molesto Ren a la par que empujaba a ambos shamanes dentro del portal por el que ya antes habían viajado

Estando ya todos los shamanes en lalaloopsi, Goldva y los otros apaches les hicieron la entrega de un mapa de la ciudad, una tablilla con raras e indescifrables inscripciones, una carta de recomendación para encontrar empleo, un comunicador inter estelar, un… no el comunicador no se los dieron, pero lo que si les dieron fue una barra de maxi chocolate y una manzana, también les entregaron un pequeño reglamento de nada más 895 hojas (de una sola hoja, de hecho) que decía:

"_REGLAMENTO:_

_1.-Queda estrictamente prohibido abandonar a su compañero, así como matarlo, y provocar su suicidio _

_2.-No se puede matar a ningún habitante de la ciudad por más estúpido que este sea, así también se prohíbe molestarlos, copiarles en exámenes, serles infieles, embarazar a las chicas y huir de la responsabilidad, y robarles._

_3.-Prohibido decir que __"Soul eater"__ es mejor que __"Shaman King"__, y/o comparar __"Saint Seiya"__ con __"Dragon Ball"_

_4.-Prohibido robar las pistas de otros equipos_

_5.-Esta permitido formar equipos de varias parejas, es decir que 2 o más parejas cooperen para encontrar sus respectivas pistas, se pueden usar habilidades que no impliquen directamente el poder espiritual o a los mismos espíritus_

_6.-Cada pareja, o equipo se hará cargo de sus gastos de cualquier índole, salvo los que involucren expresamente el obtener una pista, como ejemplo: si una pista se encuentra en un lugar difícil de alcanzar y para obtener esta misma se causo algún destrozo que no supere los 5 mil, la aldea se hará cargo, si los destrozos se deben a algo más, o exceden esta cifra, serán cargo de los causantes_

_7.-Todos los shamanes estarán atentos a las instrucciones, reuniones, etc. Que tengan que ver con la prueba y/o la aldea apache y los oficiales del torneo_

_8.-Quien incumpla el reglamento será expulsado con su respectiva pareja_

_9.-No se podrá cambiar de pareja, y se debe ver en todo momento por el bien estar de la misma, y el propio, anteponiendo las necesidades del compañero a las de uno mismo._

_10.-La prueba, así como todos los participantes serán monitoreados en todo momento, y se podrá hacer uso de los videos en cualquier momento a en pro o en contra de los participantes o la aldea misma, así como la de los apaches y su líder_

_-Grandes espíritus"_

-bien, shamanes, este es el reglamento sintetizado, de lo que se puede y no hacer, cualquier duda que tengan al respecto de este, o la prueba, pregúntenle a Silver y no me molesten a mi-comento Goldva-listos… vayan

-señorita…-dijo Hao extendiendo su mano, Jeanne coloco la suya sobre esta-vamos…

**FIN**

* * *

Si tienen dudas, háganmelo saber, y si, obvio que Hao y Jeanne pasaran por más cosas vergonzosas

Pd: si creen que el cap fue muy corto igual diganme...

Tengo que agradecer a todos, sobre todo a los que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, y también debo decir que me divertí mucho escribiéndola, y conocí gente muy genial, con la tengo varias cosas en común, seguro ya saben quienes son…

Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review… o más, Gracias todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mis locuras…

Estoy pensando en una sorpresa, o algo así… gracias las personas que me ayudaron a escribir, como Clari, que me dio muchas ideas, a mi amado YDIxSLG que me disque ayudo a escribir el capitulo 13, ¬¬ gracias a él me tarde meses en actualizar, estúpido, espero que mueras, no, no mueras, piensa en nuestros hijos… ¬¬ ahora que recuerdo, no tenemos hijos, entonces si muérete si deseas…

Y después de ver Kuroshitsuji por octogésima vez supere mi trauma con el final de Kuroshitsuji II (2) y descubrí lo pervertida que soy, por cierto… ¿quién me ayuda a escribir un lemmon yaoi? Me da cosa escribirlo, y no lo hare por respeto a mi laptop Jo, Jo… Jo

Los amooooo tanto, T-T waaaaaa recuerdo cuando leí este fic hace tanto, y no puedo creer que yo lo continúe y lo termine, soy bien cool, XD

En verdad los amo, nunca leí u comentario feo, ni ofensivo y eso me hace sentir muy bien, 15 capítulos no son mucho, trate de hacer cada capítulo lo suficientemente divertido, y con mucho cariño (menos el capitulo 5, ese solo lo hice por compromiso XD)

Si se rieron tantito, o no les gusto, cualquier cosa, dejen review, yo acepto también cometarios anónimos así que a comentacionar (comentar)

~Lanny

Pd: voy a revisar capitulo por capitulo, les hare correcciones principalmente ortográficas, y por eso tal vez reciban notificaciones (los que este subscritos) así que ya saben...

Ya lo dije, pero aun así, los amo~

.

.

.

.

.

O

_Finalizado, 30 de mayo de 2011._


End file.
